


Morgan's Story

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: A lot of feels, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Tags May Change, again......, to many characters to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-04-18 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 55,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: 50 years ago, Megatron had died while on an Autobot ship to get the Allspark. In his last moments of life, he begged for a second chance. He was given that second chance. Now Morgan Kuval has been living his life for almost 50 years on earth, as a human. But, what happens when he gets the Autobots to resurface? Bringing with them all sorts of trouble. What happens when he gets his memories back? Or the fact that he's been flirting with the very Autobot that killed him. Will Fury be able to deal with Morgans bullshit after getting his memories (probably not)? It seems a story is about to be told.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Megatron/Original Character(s)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue: Death……

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had written this AU because PastelPaperPlanes created a wonderful design for human Megatron and I had an idea for an AU for it.  
Link here: https://pastelpaperplanes.tumblr.com/search/human%20megatron

_It was so close to him. He could feel it in his spark. This feeling was stronger than the pit forsaken pain that he was in right now. His arm had been blown off in an explosion caused by the Autobots. No matter, once he obtains the Allspark he will return to his ship and get it fixed, along with the rest of his wounds. He was in the cargo storage of the Autobot’s ship. Megatron was pinning down a red and blue Autobot with his pede. The Autobot was holding his own against Megatron’s sword. Out of the corner of Megatron's optic he notices something blue shining. He turned to see the target of his goal, the Allspark. As he was distracted by the glow of the Allspark the Autobot under his pede was able to open the docking tunnel with the end of his ax. Causing the pressure inside the ship to equalize with the outside._

_In turn, causing him and the Autobot to be sucked out of the ship. However, the Autobot was able to hook onto the side of the tunnel. Megatron grabbed the Autobot's leg in an effort to stay on the ship, but the Autobot was able to push him off and out of the ship. He was on a collision course with the planet below. In the last moments of consciousness, he mentally thought about how this was his end. He would die by a lowly Autobot. He wanted a do-over. He wanted something, anything! Swirling fire and bits of debris from his body engulfed his vison and then black._

_As his body hits the ground, his spark leaves his body to rejoin the Allspark in an ironic twist. However, before the Autobot’s ship impacts the planet, the Allspark sends out a wave of energy across the planet. Causing the rising spark to be affected. The spark shakes and sparks till in a flash of light it disappears. And in another part of the world unaware of the energy a spark is created and put into an unsuspecting place. _


	2. ... and Rebirth

_50 years later......_

"Good morning Detroit! I hope you guys are ready for today? We got some news coming up in just a moment. It’s 6:35 and here’s-.” The voice of the broadcaster was cut off by a man hitting his radio-alarm. He returned to sleep. Well, he tried to sleep, but having the bedroom door being slammed open didn’t help. Startled by the door bursting open, it caused him to fall off the bed and into the floor.

“What the hell, Morgan?!?” A voice had come from the doorway. Morgan peered over the mattress to see a figure standing in the doorway. The figure was a woman, rather tall. With an athletic build, but instead of normal limbs, they were robotic ones. Her legs were pointed with no feet and in her limb’s bio lights running through them. Her facial features show robotic-like features. Short fire like hair with an undercut style to it. She has a scowl on her face as she looks towards Morgan.

“Morgan, you need to get ready. We have a very important press conference with Sumdac. We can’t be late for this.” She had said in a harsh tone towards Morgan. He sighs and gets up from the floor to get ready.

“I’m sorry Fury. I thought I could sleep in, just for 5 more minutes.” She faces palmed as Morgan finished talking. Looking up from her facepalm to look for exhaustion.

“You said that 15 minutes ago.” Morgan had an expression of ‘wait, what’. He looks over to the alarm to see what time it was. 6:37 am. His alarm goes off at 6:20. He turns his head back towards Fury who is just trying to burn holes into his head with her fire-eyed stare.

“Oh, I uh…..” Morgan rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Morgan, just get ready. We don’t have the time to discuss this. But next time go to bed early instead of staying up until 2 in the morning.” Fury walks away from the doorframe to let Morgan get ready for today. He sighs and closes the door to change and get prepared for today’s event.

Todays the day that Sumdac and the Kuval company have their press conference in the evolution of robotic police force to use plasma weapons that are produced by his company. He was worried about the possible backlash, but it has to be done. With the increase of “supervillains,” something has to be done. This means that the robotic police would have to be upgraded to better models. Models with sentience. Just like…..

Morgan shook his head he needed to focus. There was no time to debate the moral implications of this. He finally finished getting ready and walked out of his room. Walking down the hall to the living area to see Fury equipping something to her gauntlets. She turns her head slightly to Morgan.

“Riot suppression gear. Just in case.” She has a dark look as she equipped the last bit.

“I wish you didn’t need it, Fury.” Morgan said walking towards the couch that Fury was on.

“Please, in this world there are going to be people who will be outraged by shit like this. One person can be smart, but when you put them into a crowd, they become rather dumb rather quick. They become sheep to those who want to project their outrage.” Fury had a cold tone that could give the hardest people the shivers. Buzz was heard as Fury looked down at a device.

“Rides here. Let’s go.” Fury was now picking up her pace. Indicating she was no longer in the mood to talk about this. Morgan sighed and followed Fury out of the apartments and towards the limo that’s parked out in front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to Sumdac tower was of silence. He knew she pushed her buttons a little too hard, but he was worried that she was going to go overboard. But, that’s her job in a sense. Her right-hand man, figurately. She deals with all the BS that comes her way as Morgan plays the charismatic CEO of Kuval Co. She plays a lot of roles for him and the company. There are even rumors about her importance in the company because many people believe she’s just a simple robotic bodyguard. As of right now, she is playing as Morgan’s bodyguard just in case of something going wrong.

As they walked up the steps to greet Sumdac. When they finally got up there, they see a young girl with Sumdac talking about something. The girl looks upset as she talks to the older man. After a few moments of talking with Sumdac, she turns her attention towards Morgan and Fury. Her eyes light up and she gets a big grin on her face.

“Morgan!” The little girl starts running towards him. He takes a knee to hug the little girl.

“Hey, sari. How are you doing today?” Morgan smiles as he embraced sari in his arms.

“I’m good!” Sari moves her gazed towards Fury.

“Hi, Fury!” She smiles as she is looking up at Fury. In response Fury gives a simple hello to Sari. Looking back at Morgan with a questioning look.

“She’s in a bad mood Sari.” She forms an O with her mouth. Fury rolled her eyes at Morgan’s comment. Turning her gaze back towards Sumdac, who has just walked up towards the three of them.

“Hello, Mr. Kuval and Miss Rebel. Are you both ready for the press conference today?” Sumdac asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” As Fury gets her gear into position. Morgan only nodded as he got up from his kneed position. Sari looked at Sumdac and huffed.

“Hey, what about my key card?” Sari asked Sumdac.

“Sari, your keycard is most likely back in your room. Besides, you don’t need right now, do you?” Sari was about to reply when she heard the yipping of a dog. She turned her gaze to see a robotic dog that her dad got for her. In the dog’s mouth was her keycard. She gasps.

“My Keycard!” Sari starts to run after for the dog to get her keycard back.

“Sari! Wait!” Sumdac had exclaimed as he started to follow suit. Morgan and Fury exchange looks. Morgan more so than Fury. She sighs.

“Fine. We will help.” Morgan smiled as he started to follow Sumdac. Fury was not too far behind as they went through the back area of Sumdac tower, only find themselves misplaced. Morgan had a look of irritation on his face.

“GAAHH! What the hell! I was right behind Sumdac!” Morgan yelled in frustration. Fury rolls her eyes at the fact that Morgan gets lost very easily. She was about to say something when they both hear a loud explosion. Followed by lots of screams of panic. Morgan and Fury exchange looks again. This time in horror. Fury’s the one to start running first followed by Morgan right behind her. Fury arms herself with her riot gear ready to strike.

They finally find where the origin of the explosion came from. When they reached the source, they find a giant monster. The ones straight out of a horror movie. Along with the DPD on the scene as well. Morgan pulled out his phone to call in for backup with his security force. As he’s doing that Fury walks up to Sumdac and Fanzone to see what happened.

“What’s going on?” Fury asked calmly.

“One of the latest inventions that are being developed right now became out of control and turned an insect to well, that!” As Sumdac pointed towards the monster. Fury notices something. In one of its tentacles, it was holding something. She looked closer to realize to see a small human, with red pigtails.

“SARI!!” As Fury yelled everyone turned their attention. Sumdac was horrified and Morgan was now telling the force to get her ASAP. Fury and Fanzone look on as they see Sari about to be harmed by the monster.

“I’m going after her!” Fury exclaimed as she starts pulling off her jacket.

“Are you crazy!?! I know you brought some riot suppression gear, but I don’t think it will work on a 50-foot monster!” Fanzone was right, but she had to try something. As she gets ready to go in, she hears something.

“Autobots transform!” Fury snaps her focus to where she heard that. As she looks to the side to see 4 giant robots! Morgan came up behind her to see what was going on. He had an expression of shock when he saw the bots.

“Fury, what the hell is going on?” Morgan asked

“I don’t know…..” Fury trailed off as the robots start to charge at the monster.


	3. New Arrivals

Morgan and Fury both stood there in aw. Four robots were trying to take down the giant bug monster. However, they weren’t very coordinated. Morgan looked on as they were bickering with one another while fighting against the bug monster.

“They are not coordinated at all. If they don’t get their act together, they are going to get killed.” Morgan turned his focus to Fury who had said that.

“Maybe you could help them.” Morgan had suggested to Fury. She looked at him as if he said something rather stupid.

“Morgan, did you not hear the conversation I had with Fanzone? The gear I brought is not enough.” As Fury was talking to Morgan, he peered over Fury’s shoulder to see that one of the bots were able to grab sari. He was relieved but that relief was brief as he saw one of the other bots being grabbed and swallowed by the monster. He spun Fury around so fast that it startled her.

“Fury they need you. One of their own just got eaten. I know you may not be prepared for this, but has that ever stopped you before?” Fury looked on as Morgan spoke. She clenched her hand into a fist.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Before Morgan could reply to that comment Fury had already running into the fray. Passing several officers and onto the battlefield, she pulled off one of her canisters attached to one part of her belt and throwing in front of the monster. It exploded letting out a sticky gel-like substance causing the monster to stop in its movements. It worked for a few seconds until it was absorbed into the monster. Fury cursed under her breath as the gel was absorbed.

“Civilian! It isn’t safe around here! You need to-“ Before the bot could say anything Fury interrupted.

“Watch out! Incoming arm!” The red and blue bot had moved just in time before getting crushed by said arm. The bot had looked at Fury who in turn only gave a nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was watching on as Fury helped with the robots that were fighting off the monster. He watched with bated breath as Fury keep dodging tentacles from the beast. Out of Morgan’s periphery, he saw the yellow bot coming out of the parking garage, but with no Sari. Morgan decided, against his better judgment to go after Sari to see if she’s okay.

Morgan pushed passed the crowd and into the parking garage with getting caught in the crossfire of the battlefield. He started running up several flights of the complex yelling out Sari’s name. His heart started to sink into his stomach as he thought something bad might have happened. He shook it off thinking that Sari is just fine, and the yellow bot only put her out of danger.

Finally reaching the roof of the parking garage to see Sari looking over at the battle that is going on from below. She was in aw at the battle that was happening right below her. Morgan smiled in relief to see her okay.

“Sari!” Morgan had yelled out. She turned to see him and ran up to him and hugged his leg.

“Oh my gosh! Morgan, you would not believe what just happened!?! I was attacked by the monster and then I was saved by bumblebee and then-“ Morgan came to her level and hugged her tightly.

“Woah, Woah. It’s okay Sari. You can tell me everything once this is over.” Morgan grabbed Sari and stood up holding her in his arms. As he was walking to leave the roof, he heard an engine of a car. He looked to see a yellow car coming up. The car zoomed passed Sari and Morgan, breaking the wall of the roof and jumping into the mouth of the monster. Morgan ran up to the edge with Sari to see what happens.

A noise was heard from inside the monster as it completely disintegrated into liquid white goo. Showing that all the robots had been absorbed by the monster. Morgan notices that he couldn’t see Fury anywhere. He panicked as he scanned the scene to find any trace of her. Sari had started to squirm out of Morgan’s hold. She jumped out of his hold and started running towards the bottom. He snapped out of his trance followed Sari to try and stop her. By the time he had reached the bottom Sari was jumping into one of the robot cars. Morgan ran up to her and got a hold of Sari.

“Sari, what are you doing?” Morgan questioned.

“I wanted to go with Bumblebee. He said it was okay.” Sari whined

“Hey, wait….. I didn’t mean-.” Bumblebee tries to sputter out. But got caught off by the others leaving him behind in a rush. Bee sighed and decided to do something really dumb.

“Both of you get in.” As Bumblebee opened his door to let in. Morgan tries to protest, but Sari was already in the car. He sighed and hopped into the driver seat. Bee sped off, trying to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long for me to do and it's not that long. Sorry about that.


	4. Hell of a Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury feels like she's drunk. Sari and Morgan got "kidnapped".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some art of Fury and the relationship that Morgan and Fury have.  
Fury's design: https://ikari-rebel.tumblr.com/post/189804794759/alright-i-have-been-writing-a-fic-called-morgans#notes  
Morgan and Fury's relationship: https://ikari-rebel.tumblr.com/post/189818595094/hey-hey-fury-look-fury-is-internally#notes

“This is why I don’t drink alcohol anymore.” Fury groaned as she mutters herself. She tried to refocus her vision. A figure comes over her as she tried to focus.

“The hell happened to you?” A male voice comes from the figure.

“This is what happens when I get drunk. That’s why I stopped drinking.” Fury retorted.

“It’s more like you slammed through several trucks.” Fanzone had remarked back. Fury’s eyes widen as she shot up into a sitting position to see the carnage. The area surrounding Sumdac towers is absolutely destroyed. But the thing that caught her eye. There were several trucks in front of her that had holes where she had impacted. Fury looked rather stunned.

“I know I’m durable, but I didn’t think I’m that durable.” Fury stated in shock.

“How about completely destroying the fourth one in the process.” Fury stood up, all be it shakily and look down. She looked to a truck that was under her, or what used to be a truck. It was on its side and completely collapsed by the impact of her body. She groaned as she looked down inspecting the damage she done. Then she looked up at Fanzone.

“How long have I’ve been out?” She asked.

“About an hour.” Fanzone looked at Fury with a grim look.

“What is it Fanzone?” Fury question due to Fanzone’s look.

“Morgan and Sari have been missing since the end of the fight with that bug monster.” Fury’s face has paled in horror. She looked around, scanning the area. Fury tried to move to see if she could find them herself, but her body was screaming in agony. Causing Fury to collapse to the ground.

“Woah! Take it easy Fury. You are in no shape to be moving like that.” Fanzone ad came up to help her move. Using one of his arms as support for her body they started to walk, heading into the direction of the paramedics.

“I have to find them.” Fury grimacing at the pain that was flowing through her body.

“We will Fury, but for right now you need to get patched up.” They had finally reached the paramedics that were on sight. She had started to think about Morgan and Sari if they were okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were underwater. They are underwater. They are under lake Michigan, in a robotic alien ship. This would have been absolutely awesome if it wasn’t for the fact that Morgan and Sari were technically kidnapped by one of those robots. I mean Sari wanted to go with Bumblebee to see their base. He wasn’t really given much a choice since he wanted to stay by sari’s side since the fight with the bug monster.

However, they are stuck in Bumblebee’s vehicle mode right now. Due to the fact that he didn’t tell his crew that he brought two humans with him. He tried to talk his way out, but he was having trouble doing so. Finally, he drove away quickly and threw Sari and Morgan into a shoot of some sort.

Both of them yelped as they slid down the shoot. Finally land in a big room, with many alien-looking crates. Morgan landed first on his back. Then Sari landed on him, Making Morgan grunt in pain. Sari slid off Morgan to look around. Sari had walked only a few steps forward when she saw a blue glow out of the corner of her eye. Sari started to walk towards the glow as Morgan was getting up. He scanned the room to figure out where they are.

It wasn’t until he saw Sari walking towards a rather large odd shape with a bright blue glow emitting out of it. He looked in horror as the box opened in front of Sari and did something. He started to run towards, but whatever the odd shape box did had already finished what it was doing.

He ran up to Sari he was about to say something, but another smaller blue beam shot out of the box and straight towards Sari, on to her keycard. Turning her keycard into some alien device. Both of them stood there, stunned.

“What was that?” Morgan asked.

“How should I know?” Sari questions back.

“You’re the one who had a conversation with the freakin’ box!” Morgan said, rather yelled in frustration.

“It was more like…. Like it was reading my mind.” Sari retorted back to Morgan’s frustration. He didn’t understand any of this. Today just alone he was supposed to have a press conference with Sumdac. Instead, he had to deal with a giant bug monster, robotic beings of unknown origins, being “kidnapped” by them, and the fact he doesn’t know if Fury was okay or not. It was a lot to take in and it made him feel manic when he thought through everything that had happened.

“Hey! What are you two doing !?!” A voice cut through his thoughts. Both of them looked up to see a red and blue bot at the entrance of the very large room. They both looked at the bot, terrified. They were caught by chance in the place they were not supposed to be caught. They were too terrified to answer, so the bot just scooped them up and took them to where the others were. The bigger of the two, Morgan started to struggle out of the bot’s grasp, causing him to lose his grip. Morgan jumped down to the ground turning his body towards the bot.

“Alright red and blue, we didn’t sneak aboard your ship. We were taken by Bumblebee. We didn’t…. I didn’t have much of a choice since Sari was already in on this.” Morgan pointed towards Sari, making the bot turned his head to see a very sheepish look on sari’s face. The bot turned to Face Morgan.

“Look, I’m sorry that Bumblebee did that, but this place is not meant for beings of your caliber. And my name is Optimus.” Morgan scoffed as explained his end.

“Judging by the way you handled that monster so well up on the surface. It seems to me that you guys are highly trained soldiers.” Sarcasm was lancing each word that Morgan spoked to Optimus. It surprised him, but he shook the notion off and sighed.

“Now is not the time for this. we will deal with the subject later, right now I have to make sure one of my team members don't offline.” Optimus picked up his pace making Morgan run after him. They had finally made it to the room where all the other bots were at. All of them had surrounded one bot that had been laying on a medical table. Most of the bot’s chest was exposed showing wires and bits of metal pieces sticking out from his chest.

Optimus in another bot we're chatting about the two unexpected guests. Sari was put down right next to Morgan. As she looked at the part that was on the table, as she was looking at the bot a blue glow started to appear. Morgan and Sari looked it down to see the keycard now turned alien device was glowing. It started to pull Sari towards the table. Morgan knew that whatever that thing was doing was important. Scooping Sari into his arms and walking over towards the table. He put her up on the table with the bot, too much of everyone's dismay.

Morgan couldn't see what was going on up there, but he heard a click and then an engine revving and finally, a bright blue glow appeared over the edge of the table. He knew that at this moment his world, Sari’s world, and probably everyone else in the world will not be the same.


	5. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has had enough and needs to discuss the issues at hand. Only the tables have turned onto her (sort of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some lore needs to be established before we can move on.

It was late. They had been searching for several hours. Fury was looking out over the scene. Several drones with their lights on scanning the area. Dogs are sniffing the ground. Several police members searching the area, along with several members of Kuval’s corporation. Fury was at the point was losing hope, she shouldn’t be losing hope, but she was. She had refused to be looked over, much to everyone dismay. The search was still strong, but it was clear that people were also losing hope on finding Morgan and Sari.

That was until the drones picked up something. Shining their lights on a spot. There were 5, not 4, 5 robots in the spot and in front of them were two smaller beings, they were human. It was Sari and Morgan that was in front of the 5 bots. Sumdac and Fanzone booked it to them. As for Fury was mainly limping to them. When she finally gets over to Morgan. He saw that Fury was limping, he ran up to her to hug her.

“What happened?” Morgan had said in concern while holding Fury. She grabbed Morgan’s upper arms and looked at him in pain.

“Get me to a doctor. Now.” Fury said in a pained tone in her voice. Morgan looked horrified but nodded in understanding. Finally, Fury collapsed into his arms from exhaustion and pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since the bug monster incident and at that time a lot had changed. The Autobots as they are called are a group of alien robots from a faraway planet. Now they are being hailed as heroes. Morgan and Sari have been hanging out with the Autobots showing earth culture to them. Morgan especially with Optimus Prime, the leader of the group.

Morgan has been Chatting with him after the incident and it seems they have become good friends. If you looked at it from an outsider’s perspective. Fury knew better than that. She sees and hears Morgan on a nonstop crusade to flirt with Optimus. She sees him fail every single time. The flirting and complements just flies over Optimus’s head. Because of this Morgan hasn’t been dealing with his responsibilities for the company. Leaving Fury to deal with them. Fury had dealt with these responsibilities before. However, one issue comes up that Morgan needs to know.

By the time Morgan got back to the apartment, it was already late. Fury was at the counter with a couple of papers and folders on said counter. Morgan walked through the door. He turned his head to Fury as he walked in. Shutting the door behind him. He walked up to Fury and took a seat next to her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Morgan asked while looking at the papers strewed a crossed the counter.

“While you were busy flirting with red and blue. I was dealing with YOUR responsibilities. There is also the fact that we need to talk about the DPD robots project.” Fury said with her rather constant cold tone towards Morgan.

“What about the DPD project?” Morgan had said hesitantly due to Fury’s tone.

“Well, since the Autobots have been helping with the disasters that have been plaguing the city, the city council, the DPD, and Sumdac have agreed that they are going to scrap the project on upgraded the police force.” Morgan had a happy look on his face as Fury finished talking.

“Well, that’s great news! Isn’t it?” He had asked.

“What do you mean good news!?! If we rely on them too much, what will happened if they have to leave? What if there is a problem that they can’t solve? They are uncoordinated at best, or do I need to remind you what just happened a few days ago!?!” Fury was not having it.

“You couldn’t handle the monster either!” Morgan retorted back to Fury.

“That’s because I had non-lethal gear equipped! If you let me bring actual weapons, then I could have handled it!” Fury yelled towards Morgan.

“Fury, this is not about the Autobots is it?” Morgan changed the subject, surprising Fury in the process.

“Of fucking course, it isn’t about the Autobots. It’s about our project being cut because of them!” Fury doesn’t swear a lot. Morgan knew that something else was happening here.

“Is it the fact that you’re still the only truly sentient robot in the world?” Fury snapped her gaze towards Morgan since she was still staring at the papers. Fury eyes were burning hot as she stared into his soul. Morgan knew by taking the chance with this she will be very pissed, to say the least.

“Morgan, I SWEAR TO-“ Morgan cut her off before she could continue.

“I know that you hate that I bring up that fact, but it seems to be the point that you want to say. In this case, you can’t admit it because it’s just an emotional discussion to talk about. Especially since your line was destroyed 20 years ago after the…..” Morgan looked down at Fury who now had her head buried into her hands. Morgan sighed, wrapping his arms around Fury in an embrace letting her lean into his chest. She lifted her head to his chest and laid it there.

“I thought if we did this project then maybe…… People would stop being afraid of being like me. I mean they love the Autobots and hail them as heroes. Why are they so afraid of their own creations?” Fury said as she buried her face into Morgan’s chest.

“Humans have always been afraid of the things they create. They are afraid that they will take their place, making them obsolete.” Morgan spoke softly as he held Fury in his arms.

“However, I do believe your right on one thing.” Fury looked up at Morgan, making eye contact with one another.

“With the recent events that have transpired, it’s clear that you definitely need to upgrade your equipment. I don’t want my second in command not being able to properly fight back. I’ll get the guys in R&D to upgrade all your gear.” Fury had a small smile on her face, making Morgan blush a bit.

“Thank you, Morgan.” Fury got out of Morgan’s hold and got back into a sitting position. Turning her focus back towards the papers.

“Now I suggest helping me with your responsibilities, cause if you don’t, I’m kicking your ass.” Fury handed a folder to Morgan, who only sighed and opened the folder to read the contents.


	6. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gets the day off. Morgen wants her to properly meet the bots. But, he gets sidetrack by an interesting conversation with Optimus.

She can’t believe that she had agreed to do this. After having the discussion with Morgan that night. He had decided that it would be a good idea for Fury to take some time off. Specially, when most of her gear is in R&D getting upgraded. Fury sighed as Morgan drove Her and Sari, who decided to tag along.

“I’m so glad you agreed to come along with us.” Morgan said excitably as he drove down the street.

“Might I ask? Where are we going?” Fury asked. Morgan looked into the rearview mirror looking back at Sari. Both of them smile as Fury asked that question. Fury knew that expression all too well with these two.

“What are you planning?” Fury now was concern.

“Sorry Fury, but we can’t tell you. Not yet.” Sari tried not to giggle as she spoke. Fury sighed again and turned her head towards the view outside the car. As they drove the buildings had become smaller and more wore down until they arrived to a broken down factory closer to the outskirts of Detroit. Everyone got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the warehouse. Fury had a look of confusion as she looked on at the warehouse. Then looking towards Morgan in confusion.

“Uhh, I hope this is not one of those crazy-ass schemes you have Morgan?” Fury said while turning her head towards Morgan. He gasped dramatically as he pretended to be offended.

“I’m surprised you don’t have more fate in me. No, it’s one of those. We are going to have some bonding time with a couple of new friends.” Morgan had that grin that makes Fury nervous. She wanted to ask who, but before she could do that sounds of large metallic footsteps rang out. She turned her focus to the entrance of the dilapidated warehouse. 5 large figures came out of the warehouse and started walking towards the three. These five figures were the new heroes of Detroit, the Autobots.

“Since you’ve been stuck doing company work the past few days you haven’t met the Autobots personally. So-“

“So we decided to bring you out here so you can get to know them!” Sari had interrupted Morgan. Fury looked at Sari and Morgan, then looked to the Autobots. She was rather miffed but knew that they were trying to help the best way they can. She sighed and looked at the large motley crew in front of her.

“Okay, it’s true that I haven’t properly introduced myself, but I don’t usually introduce myself to others. I prefer to be in the shadows per say. But it seems that Morgan and Sari really want me to do so.” Taking a pause to look over the crew to see what expressions were written on their faces. Most of them were a little uneasy. One looked like that didn’t want to deal with this BS, she made a note of them.

“Alright, my name is Fury Rebel. I’m Morgan’s right-hand man slash bodyguard. I’m the social type, but I will make this an acceptation. Now, I would like to know who the rest of you are?” One the bots, the red and blue spoke up.

“I’m Optimus Prime, I’m in charge of this crew. It’s an honor to properly meet, especially since you saved me from getting slammed by that monster.” Optimus had spoken in a militaristic type of tone. Leading Fury to make a couple of mental notes on the Prime.

“Well, if we here introduce ourselves allow me. The names Bumblebee. Love to race and love to have fun, isn’t that right Sari?” The smallest of the group had spoken up. Fury turned towards Sari to see her giving a thumbs up.

“Hey there, names Bulkhead. It’s nice to meet you, Fury.” The biggest out of the bunch had said his introduction. She nodded. She looked over to the red and white bot that had the look of not taking anyone’s BS. He grunted in annoyance.”

“I’m Ratchet. I’m the one that fixes these young bots when they do something idiotic.” Ratchet spoked in a tried voice that conveyed that he has been doing this for too long.

“I know that feeling all too well Ratchet.” Fury turned her gaze slightly towards, who had a sheepish smile and was blushing a bit. Ratchet gained a surprised look when Fury had turned her attention back to the group. She grave Ratchet a nod of understanding that he seemed to pick up. Turning her gaze again to the last of the group a sleek black and gold bot with what seems to be blue shades on his face. Everyone turned their attention towards the bot he gave an unreadable look towards Fury.

“That’s Prowl. He doesn’t talk that much.” Optimus interjected as he broke the silence between Fury and Prowl.

“Yeah, that’s how we feel when Fury is out in public. I think they will get along well!” Morgan had spoken up in excitement, only to be squashed by prowl leaving the group and going back into the warehouse. Morgan deflated into defeat.

“Don’t take it personally he does that to everyone.” Bumblebee remarked back towards the three smaller beings.

“Anyway, come on inside! Let’s have some fun!” Bumblebee again spoke and raced inside along with Sari and bulkhead following behind. Fury sighed as they left leaving the four of them to chat. Morgan rested a hand on Fury shoulder giving her assurance that it would be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were not as fine as Morgan had in mind. He had only been here an hour and chaos had already taken over. Sari and Bee had the bright idea of playing some video games that Sari had brought over and just play them. As for Fury, she was hanging out with Ratchet. Leaving him and Optimus together, alone. Morgan was sweating bullets. He was alone with the bot that he had been flirting with for the past few days. Who has been oblivious to his flirtatious comments. He didn’t know what to say. Lucky for his Optimus was the one who spoke first.

“So, Sari told me something interesting the other day.” Morgan looked up at Optimus who seemed to be nervous for some reason.

“What did she tell you?” Morgan asked hesitantly. He knows what Sari is capable of.

“She told me how humans reproduce, and I was wondering could you explain it further to me?” Morgan was white as a ghost. Previously Morgan had the discussion about the birds and the bees with Sari and now he was regretting telling her. Cause now he had to explain it to him as well.

“Well Optimus, this is a standard way of creating more of our kind. It’s how evolution slowly takes place and help with the necessary changes to adapt to the constant change of our planet. But….. it’s just about reproducing that we do it. We do it for pleasure, for love.” Morgan had awkwardly explained it.

“Wait. Why would you do a reproducing method as a way for love.” Morgan again was shocked by Optimus’s question.

“W-well….. that’s uh…. Usually, it means that the person what’s to be intimate with you. It can also mean that they want to start a family you if they want kids. But it’s mainly perceived as a very intimate way of love.” Morgan probably got something wrong in there, but he wanted to get off topic quickly before it gets worse.

“Tell me Optimus, have you ever been in love?” Morgan blurted the question out. He just needed something that can get them off-topic. He looked up at Optimus again only to see a sad look oh his face. _Oh no. I shouldn’t have said that._ Morgan was about to ask Optimus if he was okay when Bee and came in.

“Boss bot, we got a call. Fire downtown, we gotta go.” Bee rushed right out of the room and down. Optimus snapped out of his sad trance and got up and ran after Bumblebee.

“We’ll be back.” Optimus ran out of the room leaving Morgan to himself. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Sari and Fury came into the room looking for Morgan.”

“Hey, the bots went out on a job. So, we’re gonna be……. Are you okay?” Morgan looked up at Fury who had a look of concern, same with Sari as well. He realized that he probably didn’t look like his happy self and it startled the two.

“Well, I just accidentally asked apparently a sensitive topic and it made him sad and now I’m sad.” Morgan had chimed back to Fury.

“What was the question?” Fury asked.

“Have you ever been in love before?” Morgan answered back.

“Yikes…. That usually a sensitive topic for most people.” Fury looks to Sari who just shrugs as a response.

“All we can do now is wait for them to come back. Come on let’s play one of the video games I brought with me.” Sari as she turns around and head towards the living area. Morgan and Fury both giving a look to one another. Fury gives a sympathetic look to Morgan.

“Come on. I want to see you beat Sari at that brawl game.” Fury said, making Morgan smile. He got up from his spot and walked with Fury to the other room.


	7. Ceremony Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest puts the Autobots and Fury to the test.

Most of the public believes that Fury is a patient person. For the most part, she is a patient person. I mean dealing with Morgan’s antics, plus dealing with the shady underworld businessmen that want to trick her out of her money. It can make anyone patient.

But right now, Fury wasn’t being as patient as she normally would be. Why is that? Well, she’s waiting for her upgraded gear that was supposed to be ready at 7 this morning. However, there were apparent “hiccups” when running the final tests on her gear. Not to mention the fact that she had to be at a ceremony for Sumdac’s new transportation system that was being unveiled today. She was supposed to be there with Morgan. Who was there by himself. Granted, the Autobots, Kuval’s security, and the DPD were there at the event. But she’s still antsy about not being there by Morgan’s side.

But she was stuck, waiting for her equipment to be finished. She tapped her peg lightly in a repetitive motion. Similar to when someone is tapping their foot impatiently. Fury decided to take her mind off of it by looking at the ceremony on her phone. As she brought up the feed something was off. She looked at the feed, all she saw was the view was on its side. On the ground with the lens cracked. Now Fury chalked it up to the drone being faulty, these were Sumdac’s drones after all. So, she went to another feed to the event. Only find something similar to the previous one.

Fury flipped through the other feeds to see if they were the same. To her horror, they were almost all the same or they were shut off with no feed coming through. She went through all the feeds until she got to one that wasn’t on the ground or turned off. The drone was high up, having a bird’s eye view on the whole event. The view that it was showing was terrifying. The area was vacant except for a couple of police cars and security cars. The ground and buildings were cracked or destroyed. The feed then looked towards a tower, showing who or what caused the damage.

Hovering in the air in front of a rather large tower was a large robot. This one is different from the other bots she has met. It was at least twice the size of Bulkhead, maybe even bigger. The bot had angular features with red optics to complement those features. There was also the fact that the bastard was flying when the Autobots don’t and has symbols different from the Autobot’s symbols. As Fury looked on at the scene through the feed, she noticed what the flying bot hovering in front of. It was a piece of the train and inside of it was at least five hostages. One of them looked like it was one of the Autobots. The other four were in the front so they could be seen a bit better. The mayor, Professor Sumdac, Captain Fanzone, and….. Morgan! Fury’s pulse went through the roof as she saw the sight of Morgan inside the train car.

The drone was about to get closer when a noise was heard and then the feed went black. Fury’s abdominal churned in horror as the feed went to black. Getting up from her spot she ran to the lab for R&D. she burst through the doors of the lab causing all the people inside to look up to see what the commotion was about. Fury walked over to the one who was working on her gear.

“Are the upgrades to my gear finished?!?” Fury sounded panicked as she spoke to the scientist. Making the people in the room concern.

“They are. But we need-“ Fury didn’t let the scientist finish as she rushed over to grab her gear.

“No time. The ceremony was attacked, and I need to get down there.” Strapping on her strike-walkers onto her pegs, she leaves the room as quickly as she had entered it. Leaving everyone in the lab scared and confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus was not having a good solar cycle. With Starscream crashing the event and taking one of his teammate’s hostage, along with four other humans’ hostage as well. Yeah, not a good day. He was consulting with the others for a plan on how to deal with Starscream. That was until he got a call on his com.

“Prime, this is Fury. What the hell is going on?!?” Fury’s pissed off voice came through his headset, making Optimus breathe a sigh of relief. He didn’t see Fury earlier at the event and was worried if something had happened to her.

“Fury I’m glad you are okay.” Optimus had said almost enthusiastically.

“Okay!! I’m not okay! I see Morgan, the mayor, Fanzone, and Sumdac being held hostage by a giant ass alien robot that can fly!” Optimus flinched at the last part of what Fury said.

“If you didn’t notice one of my teammates is also being held hostage as well,” Optimus said in retaliation to Fury’s aggression. Optimus was in no mood to deal with this, but he understood where Fury was coming from.

“Alright, Optimus tell me what you know about the bot.” Replying to Optimus.

“His name is Starscream and he’s the second in command of the Decepticons. The enemy faction that we have been fighting them for millions of stellar cycles. He wants the Allspark that we have on our ship. In turn, he will let the hostages go.” Fury didn’t understand a least some of the words he said, but she has a general understanding of what they are dealing with.

“Do you have a plan?” Fury asked.

“Well, Sari does. She has an idea where she and Prowl will go up to where the hostages are and take them down, while the rest of us distract Starscream.” Fury knew it was a decent plan. She was impressed by Sari’s thinking process for plans, but she did have one question.

“How are you going to distract Starscream?” She asked again.

“With the….. Allspark.” Optimus replied hesitantly.

“So….. you're going to use the thing that Starscream wants to keep him distracted. You know that there’s a chance that he will get his hands on it and then you guys are screwed.” Before Optimus could comment back Fury spoke again.

“Let me add an idea or two to the plan. Because this will most like make things smoother…. Maybe.” Fury to Optimus who had an inquisitive look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was trapped inside the transit car with several others, including Bumblebee who was passed out. Morgan was able to push Sari out of the way before that crazy bot could grab her. Instead, the bot grabbed him and tossed him in the shuttle with the others. Now he was stuck on top of a tower with no means of getting down safely. He decided to check on Bee to see if the kid was at least alive. He was but the kid had been knocked out cold by the flying bot. He was looking over Bee to see if there was any way to wake him up.

However, Fanzone called him over to the window. He went over there where Fanzone was at to see what was going on down below. He saw Optimus talking to the bot and pointed to Ratchet and Bulkhead. Bulkhead pulled out something from Ratchet’s storage. It was the strange box that Sari had interacted back on the Autobot’s ship when they were on there the first time. Morgan was watching the scene unfold until he saw a familiar shape past by the figure had open the door to reveal to be none other than Sari and Prowl.

“Prowl you start getting then down while I get Bee up and moving again.” Prowl nodded as he grabbed, the mayor, Sumdac, and Fanzone. Leaving Morgan with Sari and Bee. Before Sari could activate Bee again Morgan grabbed her and pull Sari into an embrace.

“Sari! What are you doing up here?” Morgan had said in a worried tone.

“Saving the day. Like Fury.” Sari got down from the hug and went over to Bee. Morgan smiled at the thought that Sari thinks of Fury in such away. Then heard the roar of jet engines. He turned to see the bot was back ready to fire at them. However, something stopped him from moving forward. Then out of nowhere, a rather powerful blast hits the bot’s side knocking a few blocks away. Morgan turned his head to see where the blast had come from. He sees a figure standing on one of the smaller buildings. One of their arms were outstretched. Morgan smiled knowing who it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
That was too close of a call._ As Fury lobbed a plasma charge at Starscream. On the way down Fanzone had made a bit of noise that it caught Starscream’s attention. Fury used her strike-walkers to jump to another building, trying to get a visual on the flying bastard. Just then Starscream launched himself into the sky and towards the Allspark. It was time for phase two: keep away. As Optimus tossed the Allspark over to Ratchet, Fury was now hopping from building to building shooting plasma bolts down at Starscream, to slow him down. It wasn’t until Bulkhead got his hands on it that Starscream finally lost it. He blasted everyone with his null rays, causing the bots to be knocked out. Starscream then flew down and took the Allspark.

But Optimus wasn’t giving up so easily. He grabbed the other handle trying to get it out of Starscream's grasps. Starscream instead of losing grip on the Allspark he instead lifted himself into the air along with Optimus and flung him off and to one of the buildings that Fury had been on. Fury ran up to Optimus to see if he was okay.

“Hey, Optimus. Are you okay?” Fury asked. Optimus gave a nod in return before passing out. Fury sighed in relief and turned her attention towards the sky. _Alright, time for phase three. _Fury thought to herself. She dashed to another building waiting for the moment to strike.

“HAHAHA!! Foolish Autobots! Did you believe that you could defeat me?!?!” Starscream laughed maniacally as he held the Allspark in hand.

“Now let’s see how glorious this Allspark is….” Starscream opened the container only to find that there was nothing inside. Except for a small canister. It was pulsing and making an odd noise. By the time he figured out what it was, it was too late. The canister exploded into a bright flash making Starscream drop the box in the process. It also gave Fury the chance to strike.

Using her strike-walkers at full max. She launched herself to Starscream. She barely made it. She was able to land on one of his thrusters. He yelped as Fury landed onto him. Fury took a quick shot at one of his wings causing them to spin out of control. Fury holding on tightly, ready herself for another shot. But to her surprise when she was about to take the shot she was grabbed and pulled up to eye level with Starscream.

“An organic is trying to fight me!” He yelled out to Fury, making her audio receptors ring out from the noise.

“No wonder they call you Starscream.” Fury retorted back making Starscream yell in anger.

“LISTEN HERE ORGANIC! I'm-“ Fury cut him off. It was her turn to bark back.

“Listen here Screamy. I’m not organic! Next, I have a name, It’s Fury Rebel!” Removing her arm out of Starscream's grip she activates her plasma hand and burns a decent part of Starscream’s servo. He cried out in pain. In retaliation of what Fury did, Starscream threw her down to the ground. The problem was they were high up. Fury won’t make it and she knew that. With maybe less than a minute she focuses all of her energy into one shot. Fury pointed both her hands towards Starscream’s thruster.

In just a few moments two explosions would happen simultaneously on the other side if Detriot leaving several blocks of the city destroyed.


	8. Final Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears are shed and hearts are broken.

Morgan had finally gotten down from the building with Sari and the others. By the time they had gotten down from the ground Ratchet and Bulkhead had already regained consciousness from being hit by Starscream and were trying to contact prime. As Ratchet was in the middle of getting a response from prime a limping figure came into everyone’s field of view. It was Optimus, using his ax’s extension as a walking stick. Everyone ran up to him to see if he was okay. Ratchet had to tell everyone to give him space so he could work.

“Kid, what happened to you?” Ratchet asked worriedly to Optimus.

“I was able to jump onto Starscream and was trying to get the Allspark out of his hands. Well, the decoy that Fury had said to set up. Making Starscream more focus on making sure that he kept the Allspark in hand. I didn’t expect to be flung onto one of the roofs of the buildings by him.” Optimus said as he winced in pain from Ratchet messing with the wound.

“Speaking of the Allspark is it safe?” Optimus asked Ratchet.

“It’s still on the ship in the makeshift container that Bulkhead and I whipped up. I can’t believe Fury thought of something as crazy as that and roped us into it.” Ratchet then turned his gaze to see Sari running up to them with her key.

“Here use my key.” As Sari holds it in her hand, the key starts to glow bright blue near Optimus. She hops on to Optimus and placed the key to where an opening just formed. Optimus’s body was covered by a bright blue aura and in moments his wounds were healed.

“Thank you, Sari. Why don’t you do that with the others if you haven’t already.” Sari nodded as she was about to get off Morgan came up to them frantic.

“Optimus where’s Fury?!?” Optimus looked at Morgan who kept turning his gaze to different directions as if he was looking for someone.

“She went off to fight…… Starscream!” Optimus had a look of horror and in turn, everyone gained a similar look of horror.

“You mean Fury is fighting Starscream all by herself! I give her credit for being a tough son of a bitch, but that bastard is triple the size of Fury!” Morgan was now in full panic mode.

“To be fair I was tossed onto the same roof that Fury was on. She checked if I was okay and then I passed out…..” Optimus was now looking down at Morgan who had a look of panic mixed with anger. Optimus had gotten up to get the others ready to find Fury and Starscream. That was when two explosions happened on the other side of Detroit. One in the air and one on the ground. Optimus just looked to where the explosions had taken place and looked back to find Morgan. But he didn’t find him behind, but in fact in front of him. As he turned around to look where the explosion had happened he then sees Morgan run towards the explosion. As if it was an instinct Sari followed suit, making Bumblebee and Bulkhead follow as well. The others decided to just go with and transform into their alt modes. Optimus stopped by Morgan and just opened his passenger door to let him in. Morgan jumped in and drove to ground zero. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of burnt metal was the first thing she noticed. Her eyes were blurry? No damaged, by the impact of Starscream throwing her to the ground. At least she got in one good shot before she went down. She only wished she could have seen it with her optics. The next thing she notices was the sounds of vehicles, engines coming to a stop, and then odd mechanical noises as if things were being shifted into different positions. Then voices, they were yelling. With her damaged optics, she looked up out of the crater to see a figure. The figure slid down to where her body was. Did she really make that big of an impact crater?

The figure came closer to her broken vision. Morgan, it was Morgan. She gave a half-smile, even though her whole body was in pain. Morgan crouched down and try to pick up Fury into his arms, but her body was too hot. Her jacket was gone she noticed. Fury turned her gaze back to Morgan who was crying. Why was Morgan crying? Did something happen to Sari? or the professor? Or…….? She finally put it together. She was dying. The sensations that she had been feeling was her systems shutting off.

Morgan had turned his gaze to see Sari and the Autobots coming down and greeting Morgan and her almost lifeless body. Sari was scared, tears flowed down her face as she saw Fury’s body. It was mangled and torn, pieces of herself were missing. Everyone looked on as the bots realized that Fury is not a cyborg, but a robot. In Fury’s last moments of life, she looked to Morgan with the saddest smile that Morgan has ever seen on Fury’s face. She spoke her last few words that would leave a lasting impression on those who only know her for a short time and those who know her their whole life.

“Tell them the truth of who I am……” with the last of her energy used to her voice the biolights that covered her body slowly faded and died the moment she finished speaking. Leaving Morgan and Sari with tears stream down their faces and mournful bots looking on at the scene that just unfolded in front of their very optics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A week later……………_

Everyone was rebuilding after the events of Starscream crashing the event a week prior. The Autobots were rebuilding the parts of the city that Starscream had destroyed in the ensuing attacks. Sumdac was rebuilding his transit system from the ground up since he wanted to make it was “Decepticon proof”. As for Morgan, he was rebuilding projects that Fury wanted to do for a long time. As well as destroy the connections that Fury has made in the underworld. Most of those connections don’t even exist now because of the purging he did.

However, that wasn’t the important thing that Morgan wanted to do though. He wanted to restart the sentience project again. He wanted to have their own forces that could combat against Decepticons and other beings alike. The only he could have gotten it done was tell them the truth about Fury. He went public about Fury’s identity, about her origins, about everything that the public should know about.

Let’s just say many people were shocked, but most took up Morgan’s side for the project to go into full swing. Now he had that happened all he needed to do was work on improving the project. Which means spending most of his time at his office instead of home or with Sari. Sari was taking it better than excepted. For some reason, Sari had a feeling as she calls it that Fury wasn’t exactly who she said she was. Sari always had a knack for that, but it didn’t matter now.

Morgan had entered the apartment late as usual, but this time it was working late hours at the office instead of his usual activities that he would do. He tossed his bag and jacket onto one of the chairs in the living room. He was heading to his room when he got a feeling, he decided to check on this feeling.

He went to the door on the left a little after his room. Slowly he opened the door and peered into the room. The had been practically untouched since last it was used. In one corner of the room, there was a workbench with robotic parts and tools laying on top of the surface of the workbench. In the other corner of the room is a typical work desk, with a computer and files stacked up on the side of the desk, plus the top of the desk as well. A couple of bookshelves were in the room. Filled with science fiction book to books on understanding the economic system of a business.

Then came the bed. It was in the other corner where the door is. He peered passed the open door to see a queen-size bed. It originally had only a single pillow with just a sheet, now it had multiple pillows along the edge of the wall making sure the occupant didn’t hit the wall with their back or any other body part. Morgan looked down at the supposed sleeping form of Fury who had been in a coma of sorts for the past week.

After the battle with Starscream, she had died from the impact of him throwing her to the ground from a high up place. But by some miracle, Sari’s key started to glow and pulled itself to Fury’s body. They injected the key into her system and in mere moments her body was healed as if she wasn’t damaged. But she didn’t wake up. Ratchet said there might be a chance that Fury doesn’t exist anymore. The body here it just no one's home.

Morgan held out hope as kept watch on Fury’s condition to see if anything had changed. An indeed her condition had changed. She was slightly sitting up with her table light on reading a book. She looked up and smiled to see more in the doorway. She closed the book and put it on her bedside table.

“Sorry I didn’t contact you. I had well…. No way to contact you actually.” Morgan had walked over to Fury and just hugged her. Tears were pricking his face as he held her in his arms. Fury returned the gesture by hugging Morgan back.

“I-I thought you were…….. Oh god! I’m glad your not!” Morgan said as he held on tighter to Fury.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. Now…… How’s about you tell what I have missed and get me caught up on everything.” Fury had asked. Morgan nodded, as he sat down on the bed avoiding her legs he began to explain what has happened in the past week since she’s been out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created an ask blog about this AU! Come on over and see what the crew will talk about.
> 
> Link to the blog is here: https://fury-the-bodyguard.tumblr.com/


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's nightmares return after so long. Morgan and Fury discuss the meaning of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! FINALLY AFTER SO LONG!!!! After two months (I think) of not updating it, I finally get the chance to do so.

_“My lord, the enemy ships are approaching. What shall we do?” A thick female Russian voice is heard next to him. He turns his head to see a rather robust robot approaching him. He looks at her with a calm expression._

_“If they are not in a defensive position start firing at them. If they are formed up, pull back the main ships and have the seekers go in to strike.” He said to his general._

_“As you wish my Lord.” The general walks off, leaving the warlord in his thoughts. As he looks out the window of the ship, he sees his reflection. It was a tall robotic figure in the reflection. Very much designed as a warrior with sharp points on his armor. The color of said armor looked of a gray palette, however, due to the lighting on the ship his armor looked almost black. Making the warlord even more menacing than he already was. As he looked straight forward instead of examining his body, he was now looking at his face. _

_It was a similar color to his armor in the lighting making it almost impossible to make out any more facial features. The only thing that popped out at him was his pricing red eyes. They were pure red, almost as if they were glowing and they had no pupils, making the mech look even more terrifying._

_“I will be taking my life back now.” The warlord had said and one swift motion extending his hand, making everything go black._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan woke up in a cold sweat. Shaking and breathing rather heavily. He looked at the clock, it read 3:47 am. He groaned as he looked at the clock. ‘_It’s too early for this.’ _Morgan thought to himself as he got up from his bed. He bent over to grab a pair of pajama pants to wear. Sliding them on he walked out of his room to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he went over to the fridge to grab something drink. While doing that he heard some shuffling from behind.

“Did you want something to drink as well?” As he asked, Fury came up to the counter and sat down on one of the counter’s chairs.

“That depends, what drink are you getting?” Fury said tiredly.

“Well, I’m getting some milk. To help me go back to sleep. So no alcohol.” Morgan said sarcastically.

“Haha, very funny. I’ll just have water.” Fury’s voice was quiet as she spoke to Morgan. He placed a glass of water in front of her. Fury took the glass from the spot and took a sip of it. Fury placed the glass down and looked at Morgan with tired eyes.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Fury asked quietly. Morgan looked up from his drink to meet Fury’s eyes. He placed the drink down sighed.

“Yeah. I did.” Morgan spoke just as quietly as she was.

“What was it about this time?” Fury asked. She took another sip from her glass while waiting for an answer.

“It was about the warlord again. This time I was on a ship and I think I was in space. Anyway, I was approached by the general this time.” Morgan said making sure he was remembering it right.

“The one with the voice of a female with a thick Russian accent?” Fury asked Morgan. He snapped his fingers in response.

“Yup, that one. Anyway, she talked about battle plans and then left. Leaving the warlord alone. But the thing was, the warlord was I guess… Aware of me? And he said, “I will be taking my life back now.” And then I woke up.” Morgan was confused by the whole dream in general. Especially the new part with the warlord.

“Okay…. First, you haven’t had that dream in a while. In fact, you haven’t had a nightmare in how long now?” Fury inquisitively.

“It’s been about 8-9 years now.” Morgan thought as he tried to remember the last time he had a nightmare as such.

“I remember when you were younger you would have those nightmares almost every night.” Fury stated as she took another drink of her glass.

“Ugh, I remember those nights. My parents did their best when I had those nightmares. They even sent me to therapy to see if they could help. But the therapist had no idea what was going on.” Morgan sounded frustrated as he remembered those early memories.

“For the longest time, I thought I was the cause of them. Because they started to happen after I came into your life.” Fury said in a bit of a louder voice.

“But then we found out that it wasn’t you after you disappeared for a year. By the way that was totally uncalled for.” Morgan mockingly said to Fury as she rolled her eyes.

“Ok, fine. Yes, I thought that it would do the trick, but it didn’t.” Fury put her hands up in defense.

“The question is why did it stop back then? And why is it starting up now?” Morgan has always been perplexed by his dreams. They were so odd and out left field most of the time. They had been like fragment films of a movie. Sometimes they would jump around and sometimes they would be out of context. Usually, when those dreams would happen they were so jarring that Morgan would just immediately wake from the nightmare.

“Maybe it has something to do with our visitors.” Morgan was snapped out of his thoughts by Fury’s suggestion.

“What?” Morgan replied to that response with confusion.

“I mean think about it. You have had dreams of aliens robots for years. Who just arrived out of the blue about a month ago?” Fury asked morgan again with her sarcastic tone.

“Robotic aliens.” Morgan answered.

“exactly.” Fury had tipped her glass towards Morgan. Making a pointing gesture to him.

“But they look nothing like!” Morgan exclaimed.

“The Autobots my not be. But what about Starscream? Doesn’t he look like the second in command in your dreams?” Fury had said. Trying to figure how these dreams work.

“Sort of,” Morgan said hesitantly.

“What do you mean Sort of?” Fury suspiciously asked.

“The SIC in the dreams was less screaming and egotistical.” Morgan stated as Fury ponders over the information.

“Look, Fury, I know what you are getting at, but this all seems coincidental?” Morgan said as fury finished up her drink. She gets up from the chair and puts the glass next to the sink. As her back is turned from Morgan she starts speaking.

“That’s what I am getting at. This is all way too coincidental.” Fury turns around to Morgan and begins to speak again.

“Your dreams are connected to this alien race for some reason that part is clear. We just don’t know the rest of the story.” Fury stated. Morgan just looked at her and sighed.

“Fury it’s 3 am. I don’t think so well at this time. I need sleep, fury.” Morgan said as he rinsed his glass out.

“Do you wanna just sleep on the couch?” Morgan asked Fury. She just nodded in return. Both of them walked over to the couch and passed out after they cover themselves in blankets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile on the other side of Detroit, in Sumdac towers. A now passed out professor Sumdac is sleeping at his workstation in his private lab. Which holds an actual head of the warlord that Plagues Morgan’s dreams. And as morning approaches young Sari Sumdac gets up early to make some tea for her father because she knows that he will still be in his lab.


	10. Remember It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The event you all have been waiting for!!!! Let the angst begin.

Sari had woken up earlier than usual. This happens from time to time for a few reasons. One, she had a bad dream and can’t go back to sleep. Two, she wanted to watch new early morning cartoons. Three, she gets some tea ready for her dad since he’s probably been in his private lab all night. This morning was the third one. Sari had checked if her father was in his room and he wasn’t so she knew that it was going to be one of those mornings.

She had walked over towards the kitchen to start making the tea for her dad. Grabbing a kettle from the cupboard and filling it up with water she places the kettle to let it heat up. Sari checked her phone while the water started to heat up. The time was around 7 in the morning, she checked to see if morgan or Fury was up. No dice. She sighed as she waited for the water to boil.

Fury and Morgan were like a second set of parents to her. Sari has known them for all of her life. Fury was the one who gave her the robotic hand. Sari looked at her left hand, it was robotic and was the same color as her shirt. Her dad had said she was born without it and had asked Fury to help create one for her. Fury would always check if it was running smoothly or if it needed a size upgrade. Sari would also go to her for a question on things if she didn’t understand. That’s why it hurt so much when Sari saw Fury’s body absolutely destroyed after the battle with Starscream.

Fury was her mom and seeing her die right there was terrifying. Luckily her key brought her back and she's okay now. It’s had been a month since the incident and Fury has been resting making sure everything still works. Sari had been over a couple of times since the incident and have talked to her about all that happened. Morgan had basically had the same reaction, except worse and has been taking care of Fury. I mean if you had been best friends and partners to her for as long as Morgan has then you would do everything in your power to help.

The kettle started to whistle and Sari took notice. Turning off the burner and moving the kettle to another burner. She grabs out a mug and pours some of the kettle water into it. She grabs out a tea bag and plate. She sets everything up, finally, the tea is ready. She leaves the apartment and heads to her father private lad.

As Sari made it to the Lab’s door she checked to see if her dad was up.

“Dad! Are you up?” She asked while knocking on the door with her free hand. She had waited to hear any sound. Sari leaned in closer to hear any noise, then her key connected with the console.

“Woah! Cool!” Sari looked at the door with a mischievous grin and used the key on the door. It glitched out for a few moments before the door open. Sari took a few steps into the lab before she was startled by her farther appearing in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan had been deep asleep on the couch with Fury. They were wrapped in blankets together both in blissful peace. Morgan had fallen into a deep sleep enjoying the proper sleep he needed. But in a matter of moments, a burst of electrical pain was flowing through him. He yelled in agony as the pain spread through his body.

He wakes up in pain and collapses onto the ground. Fury wakes up in fight mode looking around to what was happening. She looks to the ground to see Morgan in pain. Fury crouches down to find out what is happening to him.

“Morgan. Morgan! Damnit what is happening to you!?!” Fury scans his body to see what was going on. As Fury was doing that something was happening to Morgan’s brain flashes, images, memories. Were flooding his mind. It was so much that he covered his eyes and ears. Until it stopped. Morgan looked around. He wasn’t in his apartment. Where was he? He looked around it was just white. He looked some more until he saw a figure in the corner of his eye. He looked directly at the figure and realized who it was. The warlord.

“Finally. I get what I want now.” The warlord had said darkly.

“Wait, what-“ Morgan was cut off by the warlord clasping a hand around his neck. Morgan struggled as another surge of electricity went through his body. He screamed in pain and struggled harder to escape the warlord’s grasp.

“Stop struggling. Your just a mistake that shouldn’t happen, Just like your friend. Oh, what was her name? Fury? Such an odd name. A shame that I have to get rid of her~” The warlord had said as more electrical pain went through Morgan. 

“She’s not…..” Morgan said quietly as he balled his fists.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you~” The warlord said mockingly.

“I said….. SHE'S NOT A MISTAKE!” Morgan yelled as he kicked the warlord in the face as hard as he could. Causing the warlord to lose his balance and let go of Morgan and in a twist of fate, the electrical pain that was surging through him was now surging through both of them. They both yelling and screaming in agony as the electricity flowing through them. Soon Morgan’s vision was going, he knew what was happening.

“I’m sorry Fury…..” Morgan said quietly as everything went to black. However, a voice was heard as vision slowly changed.

“Mor….. don’t…..” It was quiet but there a voice.

“Morgan don’t…..” The voice was getting louder as his vision changed further. Morgan started to struggle.

“Morgan don’t leave me!” The voice was Fury’s. Morgan struggled hard to get to her as his vision went nuts again. He started to pass memories. Some his. Some of the Warlord’s.

“Morgan! Please don’t leave me!” Fury was now pleading for him to come back. Morgan fought as hard as he could as he passed more memories. He yelled, but he didn’t if Fury could hear him.

“I’m not leaving you, Fury!” At that moment another surge of energy flowed through him and in a matter of moments. Morgan jolted from his laying position on the ground in the apartment to a sitting position. Fury leaded back as Morgan jolted up. Fury now had tears streaming down her face. She hugged him as hard as she could.

“Oh god, Morgan!” She cried as she hugged Morgans back.

“Are you okay?!?” Fury asked. She waited for Morgan to answer. But when he didn’t reply back, she became concern.

“Morgan?” She went to see his face and when she didn’t she was startled. Morgan was crying. Tears were streaming down his face. There was also a look of horror as Morgan was crying.

“Morgan? Morgan?!?” Fury shook him to get a response out of him. He snapped out of his trance and looked at Fury. Tears still streaming down his face. The atmosphere had hesitation and tension clinging to it. As if a big revelation was about to be revealed. An what a revelation would be revealed that day.

“Fury……” Morgan's voice was hoarse as he hesitated on finishing his sentence. It left Fury with baited breathe for Morgan to finish his sentence.

“…… I’m the warlord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!! a cliffhanger.


	11. I'm Missing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has remembered his past but somethings not right about it. Fury is now going to get to the bottom of this.

“I…… What……?” Fury was speechless. Just a few moments ago her best friend, Morgan had been on the floor writhing in pain. They had been sleeping on the couch just a few minutes before that. Everything was so sudden that Fury was on the verge of full-on panicking. To her surprise that did not happen and now Morgan was okay…… maybe? The answer to that question was unclear. What was clear however was the fact that Morgan just said he was the warlord. As in the warlord that had been plaguing his dreams for over 40 years. The one that scared Morgan so much, he stopped sleeping as much, making him into an insomniac for serval years.

“Morgan…… what are you saying?” Fury had found her voice again and began to compose herself as she helped Morgan onto the couch.

“The dreams that I’ve had all these years. They weren’t dreams…… they were memories. Specifically my memories. I was the warlord in a past life.” Morgan's voice was quiet as he spoke. Fury couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I think whatever happened in your mind caused your brain to get scrambled.” Fury said in her best netrual tone she could muster.

“Fury I’m not joking here!” Morgan raised his voice, but it was too hoarse. Fury sighed and walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Morgan. In the process, morgan raised an eyebrow at the action.

“Alright let’s say you were the warlord in a past life. Tell me, what was your name?” Fury asked as she came back with the water in hand. She handed it to Morgan as she sat down on the couch.

“I…… I don’t know…….” Morgan was annoyed by not knowing the answer. Fury was surprised by the response,

“How can you not know your past’s name?” Fury said skeptically.

“I just don’t know okay!” Morgan was angry. That wasn’t like him. Fury looked at her best friend, trying to figure out what happened.

“Okay….. Morgan take a deep breath. You're angry. Don’t be angry, it never does anything good, remember.” Fury said. Morgan looked on at Fury and sighed. He took a deep breath and then exhaled.

“Crap…. You’re right. I just…… I don’t know how to explain it.” Morgan was frustrated by all the information that was running through his head at the moment. There was so much information in his brain right now that he felt as if his brain was going to explode.

“I have an idea.” Fury snapped her fingers and got up from the couch again. She headed towards her room. She came back a few moments later with a notebook and pens.

“Whatever happened to you, it stressed you out baldy. So why don’t we write down all that happened to you while you went through that episode.” Morgan nodded to Fury’s answer. Fury sat down again with a notebook in hand as they both start to write down the information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay……. So in a past life, you were an alien warlord. You were a leader of a faction, but we don’t know any more details. Which brings up the next thing. You are missing critical detail of your past life, such as your past life’s name, other people’s names, and other pieces of information.” Fury and Morgan had been frustrated by all the information. They had information, but the problem was the information was missing big chunks, things that would connect and would reveal a bigger picture.

“Well, this is actually normal in some cases with people remembering a past life.” Morgan piped in. Fury looked over to Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

“Explain?”

“Whenever you hear about someone supposedly saying that they have lived a past life, normally they would remember the actions than anything else. Sometimes they will remember certain details, but it might be muddled and it would be less detailed.” Morgan pointed out.

“Hmmm….. You might be on to something.” Fury looked over the notes again. She flipped through each page until she found it.

“You did remember details, but they were muddled because you were given so much information at once and your brain had to reduce it down because of the information overload.” Fury had said as she pulled out clean blank pages to write on.

“You have a recurring set of characters in your life. Meaning that these people are important pieces of information.” Fury said as she flipped more pages.

“That’s right. They were also in my “dreams” as well. There are at least 10 recurring beings in my past life.” Morgan looked over to see what Fury was writing.

“The ten reoccurring characters that you have seen have been given names that you thought were fitting. Let’s start with the one we know the best, the general.” Fury said.

“Well, what I know about the general is that she’s…… well….. the general of the group. Intelligent, powerful, and very intimidating. She respects the warlord, but not like “I respect you leader”, but more “I respect you as a comrade.” Morgan looked over at Fury.

“So this just means that she’s closer to the warlord than being on the same side or being just a subordinate. They might have a past together.” Fury was speculating as she continued to write down the info.

“How about the judge and Silver tongue?” Fury asked.

“Silver tongue is supposedly the warlord’s second in command. Very charismatic and is also very smart as well. As for the judge, they were in charge of a justice division of the warlord’s group. Very loyal….. a little too loyal….” Morgan had shuddered at the last part of what he said.

“Okay….. Moving on. How about spymaster and….. wolf in sheep's clothing.” Fury sighed when she read the name.

“The name fits the person. They are basically disguising themselves and moved into enemy territory to get information. As for spymaster, they were a spymaster, loyal, and they were a close friend to the Warlord.” Morgan responded to Fury.

“See….. the spymaster is the only one that we properly know who has a past with the warlord. Alright, let’s see….. what about devotee, 3 faced, and hybrid?” Fury listed off a few more names to Morgan.

“Let’s see….. devotee…. Nothing much to say there. 3 faced, has a personality issue and has beef with hybrid. As for hybrid, she had a spider form and was a scientist….. I think.” Morgan ponders on what information.

“Not much to go on for those three, but these two, we have less info on them.” Fury sighed as looked at the last two names.

“The psycho and the old miner.” Morgan responded in a saddened voice.

“The only times you saw either of those two were not exactly pleasant….. the psycho especially,” Fury added as she looked at the notes.

“Whenever I have a dream about the psycho, he always wanted to fight me and these fights were not pleasant. The memories I got from the episode only reinstated that fact further. As for the old miner. I have some type of emotional connection with them and it’s very important to my old life.” Morgan had this gut feeling that there was something more about the old miner.

“Alright with that all collected we can now talk about the elephant in the room. You were a robotic alien similar to the Autobots and Starscream in a past life. The question is…. Which side were you on in said past life?” Morgan looked at Fury in trepidation. Morgan was sacred to answer that question because deep down he had a feeling which side he was on.

“I’m not saying that you are the same person as the warlord. Not even close. I’m just saying… if we find out these answers…. What’s gonna happen to you?” Fury had finally brought up the question. Morgan’s heart was racing in fear and dread. He needs answers, but if he goes after them what will happen? These feelings were making his chest feel tight and his mind buzz. All his worries, doubts, and fears were making him feel as if he was drowning. He didn’t notice that Fury came over to hug him. She soothed him as the best she could. Just enough to let him release the tears that he was holding back.

“I’m sorry….. I know that was a loaded question.” Fury paused and lifted herself to make her and Morgan make eye contact.

“Let’s take a break from this. You need sleep and I need to contact Sari and the professor and tell them that you're under the weather.” Fury patted Morgan on the back in reassurance. He gave her a faint smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put this here again. I've created an ask blog for this au.  
Here's the link: https://fury-the-bodyguard.tumblr.com/


	12. Is This Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowing down the pace for something sweet. We finally sorta get some Megop.

The day was peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary on this day. It was peaceful and quiet. No supervillains running a muck nor any crazy dinosaur robots going on a rampage in the city. That was not a fun time for anyone. That is why you don’t let Sari use her key on animatronics, there’s a possible chance that they might become sentient. Morgan yawned at the thought and decided to finally get out of bed. After the episode that happened to Morgan, Fury decided it would be best for him to take some time to rest. Which he didn’t complain about at all.

After sleeping in till 11 in the morning, Morgan finally deiced to get out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Only to find Sari chilling at the kitchen counter. She was looking at something on her phone when Morgan walked in.

“How long have you been here?” Morgan inquired. Sari looked up from her phone and smiled.

“Hey, Morgan! I’ve been here since 10. I went to go check on mom to see how she was doing? She asked me to go check up on you.” Sari said with a big grin on her face. Morgan sat down next to Sari to continue the chat.

“I see. So, how did you get here?” Morgan ask.

“Well, that’s the thing. I got a ride from Optimus. He wanted me to ask you if you would join him today?” Sari was smiling waiting for an answer.

“W-what?!?” Morgan is now furiously blushing at the request.

“Heh heh. I think what Optimus is asking for is a date.” Sari laughs as Morgan’s blush became a deeper shade of red.

“So what’s the answer?” Sari asked, trying to snap Morgan out of his daze. Morgan looked at Sari. He still had a blush on his cheeks.

“I…. I don’t know….” Morgan’s voice trailed off at the end. Sari gasped at the answer.

“Are you kidding me!?!” Morgan was startled by Sari’s reply to his answer.

“Morgan!! You totally have a crush on Optimus!!! He’s literally asking you out!!!!” Sari was yelling at this point and Morgan knew she was right.

“I mean! You have been flirting with him since he got here.” Sari put that statement out there. Making Morgan’s blush worsen.

“Why would you waste the opportunity such as this?” Sari questioned Morgan. He looked down and sighed. He was thinking of everything that happened previously. Finding out in a past life he was an alien warlord. Most likely part of the Decepticons. He hasn’t even told Sari yet. It’s only a matter of time.

“Hey. Hey! Hey Morgan!” Sari was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He snapped back into focus.

“Ah! Sorry…… Sari….” Morgan spoke quietly.

“Morgan, what’s wrong?” Sari asked the question.

“Well….. I’m afraid I’m not good enough for him. He’s such a brave hero and I’m just a human.” Morgan was saddened by the thought. He was until Sari groaned.

“Are you kidding me!?! This is just like with Fury!!” Sari yelled.

“I’m sorry. What-“ Morgan was cut off by Sari.

“You are good enough for Optimus! No! You are better than that! Optimus needs someone like you in his life. The same as Fury.” Sari's words were sweet. It made morgan give a small smile to her.

“Okay.” Morgan stood up and walked towards his room.

“Okay, what?” Sari asked

“Tell Ops to give me ten minutes and I’ll be down.” Sari smiled at the response and jumped off the chair. She rushed out the door to tell Optimus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan had a small smile on his face as he walked with Optimus and Sari. Optimus had suggested going to the park since it’s the best place for a 20ft robot. Open spaces for Optimus to walk with Morgan. At the moment Sari had gone up ahead, leaving just the two of them together. The park was virtually empty, leaving just the three of them to enjoy the peacefulness of the day.

“Morgan can ask you something?” Optimus had finally broken the peace with a question.

“What is it?” Morgan had looked up to Optimus who had a rather hesitant expression on his face.

“Are you and Fury…… together?” Morgan was surprised, to say the least.

“Optimus, what makes you think that?” It was the best response to his question that he could muster up.

“It’s just that…… you and Fury are very close to each other. There are times that I wonder if their’s something more between the two of you. There’s also the fact that Sari calls Fury, mom and sometimes she calls you dad.” Morgan looked at Optimus. He sighed and laughed, in turn making Optimus confused.

“We are not in a relationship Optimus. Fury and I have known each other for a long time. Since we were kids. So we are very close to one another, but that’s it.” Morgan paused for a moment to look where Sari was. She was up ahead of them still doing her own thing.

“As for Sari, we are like another set parents to her. Issac does his best to take care of Sari, but he works himself way too much. He actually called us that night when Sari came into his life. She was born without a left hand and was left behind by her actual parents.” Optimus eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait, Sari’s not the professor kid?” Optimus asked.

“They aren’t related by blood. From what Sumdac said an old friend of his left her to him. But that didn’t change the fact that Issac thinks of Sari as his own, as do me and Fury.” Morgan looked at Optimus and notice that the same sad expression was on his face when Morgan got personal with him before.

“A family is not just people related to you or have the same coding or whatever. It’s the people you care about. The ones that have your back. The ones that you keep near and dear to your heart….. or spark this case.” Morgan looked at Optimus as his expression changes from sad to curious.

“So don’t think that your family has to be related by blood or whatever. It’s the people that you care about, even the ones you have certain special feelings for.” Morgan then motioned Optimus to crouch down. Optimus does so and in one swift motion, Morgan came up to Optimus’s face and kissed his cheek. Optimus’s face was now a shade darker as Morgan pulled away from his face.

“I….. I uh….” Optimus was speechless. Morgan just smiled as Optimus stumbled over his words.

“Is….. is this love?” Finally, after stumbling over his words Optimus finally spoke coherently. Morgan laughed and put his hand on the side of Optimus’s cheek.

“I think so.” Morgan smiled as he went back in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sari had watched the whole scene played out. It was mushy and sweet from Sari’s perspective. Not that she was bothered by it, but she rolled her eyes at the somewhat cheesy scene.

“Now we just have to get you and Fury to admit your feelings to one another. Then the three of you can be an item.” Sari said that to herself as she continued to watch the romantic scene continued to play out.


	13. Lockdown & Reloaded Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury goes to the Autobot's base to get answers from Ratchet about Cybertronian history. She gets roped into Ratchet's past.

It had been some time since the whole event with Morgan regaining the memories of his past life. Well, some of them anyway. Now it was up to Fury to find out more about Morgan's past as the warlord. There were already a couple of facts that Fury and Morgan know about his past. One, his past life was as an alien. Two, his past life is intertwined with the Autobots and their species. Three, the chances that his past life was most likely the enemy of said Autobots, meaning if the Autobots find out, they are screwed. It’s no wonder that neither of them has told Sari about what they have discovered. They don’t want to roll her into this mess that they are in now.

Fury left those thoughts aside as she drove down the empty streets of Detroit. At the moment she was on her way towards the Autobot’s base. She wanted to talk to the medic, Ratchet about the history of the Autobots and their general history. From what Fury had already gathered beforehand, most of the bots in the group were born after a great war. Apparently one of many that have happened on their planet. But, most of the data they have on record was pretty much propaganda.

_History is written by victors, _Fury thought to herself. As she continued down the road, Fury almost crashes into a vehicle that was speeding down the road. Hitting the brakes as hard as she could, she skids to a halt leaving dark skid marks on the washed-out road. Looking up, Fury sees an ambulance speeding off down the road. Fury realizes who it was. Hitting the throttle on her bike she speeded towards ratchet. She catches up to the old medic.

“Ratchet! What are you doing?!?” Fury exclaimed as she raced down the streets with Ratchet right next to her.

“Fury! Did you see a muscle car by any chance?!?” Panic was in Ratchet’s voice.

“No! Why?” Fury replied

“NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!! JUST FOLLOW ME!!” Ratchet yelled as he raced down the road. Fury didn’t hesitate. Hitting the throttle on her bike she follows ratchet to the highway, leading to the abandoned warehouse district.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had reached the abandoned industrial district of detriot. Ratchet transformed out of his vehicle form and Fury hopped off her bike and followed ratchet.

“You wanna explain now?” Fury said in a quiet tone.

“Huh? …. Oh.” Ratchet was quiet. Quieter than usual. Fury sighed and got in front of him and looked him square in the eye.

“Ratchet. What is going on?” Fury’s tone was now harsh as she spoke. Ratchet vented as he looked down at Fury.

“Early tonight, we were on patrol. While on patrol we spotted the muscle car and it was causing havoc. The others didn’t know it but that muscle car was Lockdown, a bounty hunter and really bad guy all around.” Ratchet turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ratchet.” Fury looked at him suspiciously as he avoided eye contact.

“The others didn’t know who it was and pursued him. The next thing that happened was prime got captured by Lockdown.” Fury looked at Ratchet in shock.

“You didn’t tell them who it was.” Fury's voice was now rising in anger.

“Look!” Ratchet grunted and pinched where the bridge of his nose should be in frustration.

“I was dealing with something……. By the time I got there, he had already taken prime. The other’s went to chase after him and…..” Ratchet hesitated the last bit of words.

“And you didn’t go with them?” Fury answered the missing words.

“No.” Ratchet replied.

“Why?” Anger was boiling inside of her.

“Because I got some history with the son of a glitch and I was too afraid to face him.” Ratchet said in a somber tone.

“I’m betting the others failed in rescuing Optimus and now he’s going to get away with him!”

“Why are you patronizing me!?!” Ratchet yelled back.

“Because you shouldn’t let this fear stop you! It should drive you to surpass it.” Fury's voice had calmed down as she took a deep breath.

“You don’t know what it’s like to go through something so traumatizing!” Ratchet’s voice hitched. Fury looked at him with now burning eyes of anger.

“Actually I do. It’s called PTSD for us earthlings and anybody can get it from traumatic experiences. Such as experiencing violence, abuse, war, and being subjected to experimentations.” Ratchet looked at Fury who had tears pricking her eyes as she continued.

“I was experimented on. Operated on and I was aware of everything because I gained sentience on my own and not by the other scientists. I shouldn’t have! I was a prototype created by DataMax Industries and they dissected me because of that.” Fury felt as if her voice was going, but she didn’t want to stop.

“It took me a long time for me to get where I am.” Fury started to walk away. She stopped and turned her head slightly.

“Once this is over…… we should talk. I would like to know your story.” Fury said. She turned her head and walked towards the abandoned warehouses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were able to reach lockdown’s ship without being noticed. Fury told Ratchet to get Optimus while she distracted Lockdown. Ratchet tries to switch the rolls, but Fury didn’t back down. _“Look Ratchet, I’ll distract him while you get Optimus. That’s it, I won’t be fighting him head-on.” _ Boy, she was eating those words right now. Fury was battered and busted up from Lockdown’s attacks, mainly form his chainsaw arm. It was surprising that her arms weren’t ripped off from her body by the chainsaw. Fury launched another plasma charge as she moved to higher ground.

“Gotta admit! For a human your pretty tough!” Lockdown yelled trying to make her come out of hiding. Fury moved to throw another plasma charge.

“But, your…… STILL A HUMAN!” Lockdown yelled as he slashed at a charge. Revealing her location. In a panic Fury jumps off from her location and moved towards Lockdown’s ship. Rushing down the corridor of the ship Fury yells out for Ratchet.

“RATCHET! LOCKDOWN-“ Fury didn’t finish what she was saying as she was punted across the room by Lockdown. She hit the wall with a thud. Her vision was blurry as she looked on to see Lockdown with something on his arm.

“So, you're not human. I wonder what this device will do to you.” As Lockdown spoke he lifted his arm and aimed the EMP generator. Ratchet looked on in horror as Lockdown charged the EMP. Ratchet rested the prime down and tried to dive for the EMP generator, but it too late. A blast shot out and directly hit Fury. Engulfing her in EMP energy. As the energy engulfed her, screams of agony were heard as the yellow energy turned to red chaotic electricity. As Fury’s vision blurred even further text appeared in her optics HUD.

_Warning! Systems are shutting down! Protocol: Titan has been activated! _


	14. Lockdown & Reloaded Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to show what Fury is really made of. Also, some guest appearances of some ghosts (not literally).

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. A moment ago, Fury had been coming his way yelling something about Lockdown, then the next thing he sees is Fury getting kicked by the son of a glitch himself. Crashing into the wall of the ship leaving a nice dent. After Fury collapsed to the ground, Lockdown used Ratchet’s former EMP generator on her. One blast from it engulfed her whole body. There was no way in the Allspark that Fury was online.

Yet here he is. Holding onto the half-conscious Prime, as red chaotic electricity now engulfed Fury’s form instead of the yellow EMP energy. It crackled and shook as it expanded into a figure. The electricity started to die down revealing a very large and intimidating bot. The bot had a dark red plating covering most of their body. They had orange bio lights snaking all over their figure as well as fire sprouting from the top of their head.

However, the most eye-catching feature was the bot’s face. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that they didn’t have a proper face. It was a light grey compared to the rest of their form and the only feature that they had was that they had bright orange and yellow optics. Ratchet was stunned as he looked on at the figure in front of them.

“F-Fury…?” Ratchet had said in hopes of getting a response from them. The bot turned their head and nodded in return. Ratchet smiled in relief as fury turned her head to where Lockdown was.

“Oh scrap….” Lockdown bolted down the hallway of the ship. Fury in turned started pursuing him. But before she could go further Ratchet.

“Fury!” She turned her head to ratchet in confusion.

“Lockdown took prime’s grapples! Get them back!” Ratchet yelled as the ship started up.

“What about your EMP?” Fury replied. Her voice was lower in range as if the armor gave her voice more bass to it.

“Who cares!?!” Ratchet yelled again as he started to get out of the ship. Fury rolled her optics as she raced to the cockpit of the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lockdown had started the ship up as fast he could. Making sure that he escapes the planet with his life. Forget the bounty on the Autobot’s head. It wasn't worth it getting himself offlined by that….. Thing! He’s now regretting the fact that he thought it would be a good idea to use the EMP generator on them. As Lockdown plugged away at the consoles he didn’t notice a plasma bolt hitting one of the consoles and causing it to explode. Turning his head to see the very intimidating human thing turned monster in the doorway.

“I think you have some things I want.” Her voice was low and dangerous as she stalked towards lockdown. He tried to use the EMP again, but Fury was able to grab his face and pulled him out of the chair and slammed him into a wall. Lockdown tried to squirm out of Fury’s grip, but to no avail.

“I said…. You have some things I want.” Fury said in a sterner voice. As used her other hand to rip the grapple and EMP generator from his arms. Lockdown screamed in pain as plasma claws dug into his armor and ripped out the modifications. Fury released her grip on him. He fell to the ground in anguish from the pain. Fury turns to leave but notices Lockdown reaching out.

“Pleasssee….. make the pain…. Stop.” He tried to speak over the pain but it was becoming too much for him. Fury looked at him for a moment and laughed. She continued to walk away for the bounty hunter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey kid how are you feeling?” ratchet said as he approaches Optimus whos inspecting his arm.

“It’s good as new, Ratchet.” Optimus replied.

“That’s not what I mean.” Ratchet said quietly as he looked over his tools.

“Let’s just say I have a new appreciation for what you went through.” Optimus voice was calm as he continued to look over his arm.

“Speaking of that….” The two bots' attention shifted to the third figure entering the room. It was now the titan sized Fury. She walked up to the two of them and leaned her body against the medical slab.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Fury asked Ratchet who was still messing with his equipment.

“I don’t…… I don’t know if I should. I mean…. What you Fury?” As he turned around to gesture at Fury.

“I’ve already talked to Morgan about what’s happened. I’ll be staying here until I figure out what happened and how I fix it? Morgan will also be by later this week to help since he’s out east for a conference right now.” Fury explained to Optimus and Ratchet

“Right now let’s hear your story.” Fury said. Ratchet looks at Optimus who is only agreeing with her at this point.

“I have to agree…. It’s better to talk about it, then trying to forget it.” Optimus injected into the conversation.

“It’s not about forgetting it about trying not to forget about it.” Ratchet sighed as he pulled up one of the makeshift stools and sat down on it.

“It was over 2 million stellar cycles ago……’ Ratchet began to tell his story to Optimus and Fury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do mean you were you couldn’t obtain the Autobot! You told Blitzwing you had the Autobot!” The gruff female-voiced yelled at a now cowering Lockdown that was on the feed.

“I did….. but I was stopped.” Lockdown replied sheepishly.

“By one of those Autobots!?!” The voice yelled again.

“N-no! It was an….. earthling.” Lockdown said quietly as he looked on at the now furious femme.

“AN ORGANIC STOPPED YOU!??!” She roared in anger making Lockdown lean back in his chair.

“It wasn’t organic! Look!” He pulled up an image of Fury in her titan sized form on the screen.

“It’s….not a Cybertronian. It’s something else…. It was like a berserker.” Lockdown was now looking for expression on her faceplates. But he couldn’t get a read.

“I think we are done here.” She said turning off the feed. She looked over to the officers that were in the room.

“It seems we have a new problem that has risen. An this is not a small one at that…..” She trailed off.

“Should we pursue them?” One of the officers said.

“Yes, but cautiously. Purse this…… Red berserker as well as the Autobots that ended Lord Megatron’s life.” The female voice commanded the Officers.

“Acknowledged: General.” One of the other officers replied. All the officers left the area leaving the general by herself with her thoughts.


	15. Mecha Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some art for you guys.

Okay, so not everyone knows about my Tumblr or maybe you do. But I wanted to put this piece here because I thought everyone might like to see it. It's the design of Fury or Mecha Fury as I'm calling her right now. 


	16. Cybertronian Biology 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed and more questions must be answered.

The morning after the battle with the bounty hunter, Lockdown was quiet. Too quiet in Ratchet’s mind as he woke up and left his room. Then again most of the team were wiped from fighting against a trained and experienced hunter. He wasn’t on par with Megatron by any means, but he was still a tough one. Well, for the team anyway.

Fury, on the other hand, didn’t have a problem with taking on the son of a glitch. But there’s also the fact that she’s now the size of Megatron, maybe bigger. She basically just threw him around like a ragdoll. It was surprising to see Fury not the size of a human, but the size of a Decepticon.

Speaking of Fury, she couldn’t go back home and that was obvious. So she had to stay the night at the Autobots base. Fury did contact Morgan and the professor about her new and unexpected situation. They said that both of them would be over tomorrow morning. So for the night, she had to stay at the base till then.

So, Ratchet was the first one to wake up that morning. He decided to check up on Fury while getting himself something to refuel. As he walked into the living area he sees Fury, still resting on the couch. Ratchet sighed and tapped her helm. Fury slowly opened her optics. Seeing Ratchet looming over her with two cups in hand.

“How did you recharge?” Ratchet asked as Fury sat up from her sleeping position.

“You mean, how well did I sleep?” Fury said in a tired voice.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want to call it.” Ratchet said dryly as he handed Fury one of the cups. She looks at the cup and then looked at Ratchet with an inquisitive face.

“You must be hungry. Refueling would be the best.” Ratchet replied to Fury’s expression.

“You do realize I can’t consume this right?” Fury asked Ratchet, who only rolled his optics and pushed the drink into her hand.

“We don’t know if you can or can’t. That’s why we are going to be running some scans and do some tests to see what really happened to you.” Ratchet had moved around from the back of the couch to the front to sit on it. Fury moved her legs, swinging them over the side of the couch to let Ratchet have a place to sit. Fury looked down at the drink in hand, staring at the liquid inside.

“It’s low-grade Energon, this stuff shouldn’t harm you in any way. Even if you were still in your normal form.” Ratchet looked at her and then realized something.

“Ratchet….. I don’t have a mouth.” Fury said bluntly. He only looked at her awkwardly and replied.

“Maybe it’s a face mask, like Optimus.” Fury shook her head.

“I’ve tried Ratchet. I’ve tried to remove this damn mask off my face, but it’s not coming off. It actually hurts when I try to pull on it.” Fury said in an Exacerbated, yet tired voice. Ratchet started to ponder the information that Fury had just given him. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He stood and moved away from the couch to one of the hallways of the base.

“Fury. Follow me, I think I have an idea of what is happening to you.” Ratchet had said while he continued to walk towards the hallway. Fury set the cup down and got up from her spot to follow Ratchet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus had finally woken up from his recharge, exhausted. Even though he had slept longer than he should have. But he let himself sleep longer because of last night. Basically being capture by Lockdown, being chopped up by said bounty hunter and almost losing his grappling hooks. As he shifted on his berth into a sitting position a knock on his door was heard.

“Come in…” Optimus’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. The door slid open to reveal Bee and sari in the doorway of Optimus’s room.

“Hey, bossbot?” Bee said to a very tried looking Optimus.

“Yes, bumblebee?” He said exhaustedly.

“Morgan and the professor are here. We need you over in the medical room now.” Bee has said as Sari nodded in agreement.

“Okay. I’ll be there in a moment.” Optimus sighed as bee and sari left the door frame to his quarters. He got up from his berth to stretch his limbs before leaving his room. As he walked the hallway of the base heading towards the medical he could hear voices that were coming from the room. He finally reached the doorway of the medical room. He peered in to see the room packed with his teammates, along with the professor, Morgan, Sari, and now a titan size Fury who was sitting on the examination table. Optimus noticed that her expression was off, in fact, almost everyone had an expression that set off an uneasiness in Optimus.

“Ratchet. What’s going on?” Optimus finally spoke, breaking the tension in the room. But for only a moment. Ratchet looked at him with an expression of shock and horror. It was as if Ratchet was reliving some of his old memories.

“Kid….. I don’t know how to explain this but Fury………” Ratchet was hesitating. Everyone in the room had a feeling of dread looming over them. Optimus was just confused.

“Ratchet. What is going?” Optimus had said trying to get ratchet back into talking.

“Optimus, I have a spark.” Optimus was startled by the other voice. Turning his head to see Fury looking at him with a dreadful expression like everyone else in the room.

“A Spark. Like an actual spark?!?” Optimus asked. Fury only nodded in return. Turning his head back to look at Ratchet.

“We had done some scans early in the morning. I had an idea that Sari’s key was slowing turning her body into a Cybertronian.” Ratchet had explained.

“Okay, besides the fact that Fury is slowly turning into a Cybertronian what is the issue?” Optimus had asked. Ratchet’s face had darkened as Optimus finished speaking.

“That’s the problem. If Fury was being turned into a Cybertronian, the changes would be slower. This is not a slow change.” As Ratchet said pointed towards Fury.

“There’s also the issue of my spark. Ratchet, please bring the screen.” Fury had interjected into the conversation. Ratchet had nodded and brought up the screen.

“You see if Fury was just starting to turn into one of us. Her spark wouldn’t be there yet or it would be very small. But when I took the scans…… This came up.” Ratchet moved away to show an image of Fury’s chest in the scans. Instead of seeing an empty spot, there was instead a bright and strong spark in its place. Bright and pulsing with life. As if it was newly forged.

“That’s……. that’s a fully formed spark! How didn’t we notice this!?!” Optimus had exclaimed in shock. Ratchet changed the screen to show a different part of Fury’s chest.

“There’s a special casing, mostly like the battery that’s supposed to give Fury power and life. The spark is inside that, shifting and changing it for its needs. That’s not the most shocking part of this.” Ratchet had added. Everyone was now looking at Ratchet with baited breathe as he continued to speak.

“I was able to date how old the spark was…… The spark is about 50 stellar cycles old or…… 50 earth years.” All the bots stared in shock, but the humans didn’t. Morgan, Sumdac, Sari, and Fury all looked horrified. Fury was the worst out of them. She got up from her spot.

“Ratchet! That’s impossible!” Fury lost all composure as she got up and walked over to Ratchet and Optimus.

“Look! The scans are not wrong. Your spark is that old.” Ratchet said back to a now frustrated Fury.

“Ratchet, you don’t get it!” Fury yelled again, her voice wavering as continued.

“Oh really?!? Then, please! Explain!” Ratchet yelled back, getting frustrated by Fury.

“50 years ago I was created.” Fury statement was short and to the point.

“If what your saying is true then that means……” Optimus didn’t finish that sentence. Instead, Fury did.

“I was born with a spark.” Fury finished the statement. Leaving everyone in the room to look on with more shock and horror on their faces.


	17. Continue Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury test her new abilities.

“Around 50 years ago, there was a warehouse on the edge of Detroit. This warehouse was a testing facility for a company knows as DataMax Industries. At the time they were trying to make advancements in robotics. This was way before Sumdac, so they were the leaders in robotic engineering at the time. The biggest and most ambitious project that they were doing is creating fully sentient robots. That can think and feel like everyday humans. They were beginning the prototype phase and only made one. That said little prototype was me.” Everyone stared in disbelief, except for Morgan. He already knew her story and knew what she had gone through.

“So you are saying that you’re the first original earth sentient robot?” Optimus had broken the air of disbelief with the question.

“I believe so, I’ve never heard of any others like me. I told Morgan to tell my story, but he didn’t tell the whole story. Only the part about being a robot, but not the whole being connected to DataMax and being the first awaken robot.” Fury had answered as everyone disbelief and shock settled down.

“But wait, why wouldn’t you share that information?” Bumblebee piped in as Fury finished speaking. Fury was going to reply, but Ratchet beat her to the punch.

“From what Fury told me, Her creators wouldn’t take to kindly to find out that the original prototype is still online and kicking.” Ratchet had answered calmly.

“So…… 50 stellar cycles ago Fury was brought online. Didn’t we crashed on earth at about the same time.” Prowl had asked Ratchet to see what more answers they can get from this situation.

“That’s about right, Prowl. Around 50 stellar cycles ago we crashed here on earth. Now I have a theory that might explain the situation with Fury.” Ratchet had pulled up more images on the console. The images were a simulation of earth.

“We crashed here on Earth, but before we crash, the Allspark did a last-ditch effort to make sure that the Allspark was not lost again. It sent out a wave of life-giving energy across the planet, in an attempt to create more life. But since this planet is a mostly organic base, it didn’t affect much.” Ratchet had explained.

“However, it did affect something. Me, it gave me sentience and life.” Fury was pondering all the information after she replied to Ratchet’s explanation. The idea itself was incredible. The Allspark had given her life. Her supposed creators did jack. All they really did to her was….. was not pleasant.

“So, mom is a Cybertronian? Did my key have any effects on her? Did my key awaken all of this?” Fury and the others snapped their focus to the voice that asked the question, Sari.

“I wouldn’t say she’s fully Cybertonian. Yes, she has a spark, but that’s it. She more of a pseudo-Cybertronian, like those Dinobots we fought. As for the others, I think your key triggered the process to start up again. But, it was still having difficulties. It wasn’t until Fury got hit by the EMP on Lockdown’s ship that her whole body did a reboot or restart that she was able to become…… well, this.” Ratchet gesture to Fury as a whole who was towering over everyone.

“Mecha Fury.” Sari said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ratchet had a puzzled look on his face.

“I’m calling this form, Mecha Fury. Cause she looks like a giant Mecha from those old animes about giant robots.” Sari explained as everybot looked at Sari with a confused look.

“Alright, so what do I do now? Do we run more scans or what?” Fury had a focus on the problem at hand and wanted to find some type of answer to her predicament. Sari piped up again with her idea.

“Why don’t we see what you can do in this form. Like test your abilities and stuff!” Sari had exclaimed

“That’s a good idea. Testing Fury’s abilities would help in the long haul.” The professor had finally spoken after being quiet for most of the conversation. Ratchet sighed as he looked at Sari and the professor.

“Okay, let’s try this out. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl. You are with us for this and Optimus get some more rest.” Optimus nodded in understanding at Ratchet.

“I’m sorry Ratchet, but I can’t help you.” Prowl had interjected.

“What!?! Why?!?” Ratchet yelled in frustration.

“I have other things to attend to.” Prowl then walked out of the medical room. Leaving the others, mainly ratchet annoyed.

“Great…….” Ratchet sighed as he looks at the others.

“Okay let’s head over to the training area.” Ratchet had started walking and the others followed suit. All of them were walking down the hall. No one noticed that Morgan, the last one in the group was stopped by the ninja bot.

“I believe you and I need to talk, Warlord.” Prowl had said, leaving Morgan with a horrified look on his now pale face.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, so what are we testing first?” The professor asked Ratchet.

“We are going to start with strength, then will move on to speed, then agility, and so on.” Ratchet had spoken as he and the professor started setting up the equipment.

“Are you ready Fury?!?” Ratchet yelled to Fury. She was a good distance away to make sure that no one would get hurt. Fury put a thumbs up. That ratchet began the testing. First, they tested strength as Fury lifted incredible amounts of weight that include several tons of steel, bumblebee, bulkhead with ease. They also tested Fury’s force output. Let’s just say that there’s a new hole in one of the walls in the training room. They had to test speed agility outside of the base. Her speed was impressive for her size and her agility helped with her monstrous reflexes. It was official she was built like a war build. She was able to take heavy hits and dish out even hard ones. Now comes the next few tests, transforming.

“Alright, so we tested the standard stuff, no we have to test some of the more serious ones. Mainly transforming and weaponry.” Ratchet had stated to everyone. They all nodded in agreement.

“Will start with weaponry. Since Fury already had that before she got her upgrade.” Ratchet had said to Fury. She gave a nod in understanding.

“Alright, so my ability is known as plasmatic fire and I have a set of attacks that I can use from it. They are plasma charge, plasma bolt, and kinetic strike.” Fury had stated to the group.

“Then let’s test them.” Ratchet said as a means to say ‘start the test’.

The first one that Fury did was Plasma bolt. She aimed at a stack of empty oil cans. She focused her energy on creating a plasma bolt. To no one's surprise, she was able to summon one and shot it at the stack. The stack exploded, causing barrels to fly into the sky as well as bits of metals. No one was hurt, luckily. But the group moved back from Fury just in case the other attacks do that much damage.

The next one was a plasma charge. Fury again formed the plasma again, but this time she turned it into a lobbing form. She chucked it at the now-destroyed stack of empty barrels and caused more explosions and more metal to fly. But since the group moved back farther, they didn’t get hit by any of the debris.

The final ability was kinetic strike. This ability let’s Fury turn plasmatic energy into kinetic energy, making attack strength, double while in close quarters combat. Ratchet and Bulkhead hand made a makeshift wall out of metal for Fury to use her attack on. Ratchet placed the wall into the area. Fury walks over to the wall and ready her attack. Shifting the energy from plasma to kinetic and striking the wall. There was no wall left once Fury finished her attack. Everyone finally moved back up and ratchet was the first to say something.

“Well, I got to admit the strength of your attacks is equal to your body’s power.” Ratchet had stated to Fury.

“That’s good. Right?” Fury had question Ratchet.

“Yes, from what we could scale. It seems that our tech is not as strong as we thought.” Ratchet stated towards Fury, making her sigh.

“Should we still continue with the testing then?” Bumblebee asked.

“We still have no idea what Fury can transform into.” Bulkhead had said to the two.

“We will test Fury’s transformation if she’s up to?” Ratchet had looked at Fury for an answer.

“I still want to know what I would transform into.” Fury had replied, making Ratchet smile in the process. He moved back with the group to give Fury space.

“Alright Fury, think of transforming into some type of vehicle. This of your body moving and shifting into a different form.” Fury nodded at Ratchet. She focuses her mind on the image of transforming. She focused on transforming into some type of vehicle. On the outside there were noises. Clickings and wirs from her body. In the attempt to shift her form. But nothing, there was no change to her body. She opened her optics and sighed.

“Well….. that didn’t work. I guess I can’t transform.” Fury had stated in defeat.

“Now don’t give up so easily Fury. Something was going on, your body was trying to transform. There is a multitude of reasons you might not be able to transform yet. Your t-cog is still maturing or you haven't picked out a form to transform into.” Ratchet had explained to Fury.

“She could be a monoformer.” Bulkhead interjected

“Bulkhead! That’s not how it works! You have to remove the t-cog for that to happen.” Ratchet yelled.

“Maybe instead of having a standard type of transformation, she has one of those special types, like the ones with an animal form.” Bumblebee said to Ratchet. Ratchet rubbed his chin at the thought. Then an idea popped into his.

“You might be right about something kid.” Ratchet said to bee.

“Really?” Bee asked.

“Yes, there are many different types of transformations throughout Cybertronain history, but after the civil war that happened on Cybertron 2 million stellar cycles ago, the council cracked down on different types of transformations. There was one type that was used for spying or scouting on other planets for potential allies or enemies. These bots were known as pretenders.” Ratchet looked at the group, everyone was confused. Ratchet sighed and continued to speak.

“Pretenders are beings that don’t transform into vehicles but into on beings that can hide the Cybertronian from the people that they are disguised as. I’m betting that Fury is a pretender because she had to disguise herself from the everyday people so no one would get scared of her.” Ratchet had finished speaking and looked at Fury. She only nodded in return. Fury walked over to her testing spot to ready herself.

“Think of yourself transforming into your other self, instead of a vehicle!” Ratchet yelled to Fury. She focused her mind on changing again. This time into her smaller form. She focused on the shifting of her body becoming smaller and smaller until she was her normal size again. She finally opened her eyes to see her scenery change. Everything looked bigger, she looked over at the bots and sees all they are now taller than her. She sighs in relief and gets tackled by Sari.

“Mom! Your back to normal!” Sari yelled excitedly as she hugged Fury. Fury hugged back.

“Ha! It actually worked!” Ratchet proclaimed.

“Yes Ratchet. You were right.” Fury replied to Ratchet’s claims.

“Hey, doesn’t that mean that Fury can transform back and forth now?” Bumblebee asked.

“Yes, yes it does.” Ratchet stated trying to hide his joy.

“Alright will test more of my abilities later. Right now I have to find Morgan.” Fury got up from her spot. She carried Sari over to Issac before she walked off, back into the base to look for Morgan.

Meanwhile, Morgan just finished his “conversation” with a certain ninja bot.


	18. Ghost In The Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Prowl and Morgan to have that chat.

Morgan was staring at Prowl. He had been stopped by him while walking with the group. He was stunned, to say the least. Prowl had just walked up to him and admitted straight to his face that he knows that Morgan is the warlord. Well not in that way exactly, he had said warlord, but nothing else. Morgan was standing there shaking. He didn’t know what to say.

Since the episode that he had, that revealed his past life, he has been plagued by more dreams and memories of his past. He’s been seeing images, ghosts of his past. In mirrors, reflections, or sometimes straight on in the real world. He hasn’t told Fury about any of this part. She’s already doing so much for him, so he’s been shoving it to the back of his mind and just keeps up his cheering attitude that everyone knows and loves. 

Trying to find the words to reply, when he felt something creeping into his mind. Then a burst of pain erupted through his body. Then flashes, flashes of his past life. Seeing the sights of war that had happened. The people that he fought with. That he still doesn’t know who each of them are. The hate and anger that his past self had to the people he was fighting. Morgan’s body was shaking even more from the pain and all of the emotions that were flooding into his mind. Finally, his body gave out and collapsed into Prowl’s servos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nature has always been a fascinating thing to Prowl. There wasn’t anything like this on Cybertron, nor any of the colonized planets that the Autobots had. It was fascinating to see the world around him growing and shifting. Changing, adapting to its surroundings. Cybertron was stagnant, it never changed to its situations. It never adapted to changes, just like the inhabitants. They were all xenophobic to anything that was organic and close-minded in their ways of living.

That’s why Prowl finds solace in this planet. In its nature and inhabitants. Though they are still naïve, they give him hope that change can happen. They can bring a change to the stagnant nature of his home planet. If they were ever able to go back home that is. Speaking of humans, Prowl heard noises coming from behind him. He turned his head to see Morgan was waking up from his impromptu passing out.

Morgan was opening his eyes slowly as his vision came into view of…. Prowl’s room. Morgan realized what happened.

“Oh, no….” Morgan blurted out.

“Oh no, what?” Morgan was startled by the voice. He turned his head to see Prowl standing right next to the tree that was in the middle of his room. Prowl had a look of suspicion, even though his eyes were covered by his shades. Morgan gulped in fear, even though his throat was dry from. After the long and dreadful silence and tension that was filling the air, Prowl broke it.

“Might I ask what happened?” Prowl inquired. Morgan's head was now hung low in shame.

“I….. I had an episode.” Morgan answered. It wasn’t much of an answer. So Prowl pried further.

“Was it about the warlord?” Morgan looked hesitant as prowl asked. Letting out a very heavy sigh and looking at him with a saddened expression and nodded.

“Wait…. How do you know about this? I haven't told anyone about this except Fury.” Morgan looks at Prowl who only shrugs.

“I’ve heard one of your conversations. After hearing your conversation with Fury I started to piece together some of the information and came to the conclusion.” Prowl had explained. Morgan felt something boiling inside of him. He felt so exposed to Prowl. This piece of information is critical, if anyone else knows about this, his life would be in jeopardy, his family would be in jeopardy. He was still feeling all those emotions that had flooded his memories.

“Who else knows?” Morgan asked.

“Just me. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted more information about your situation. And if I’m correct in my theory I know who you are.” Prowl had explained. Morgan’s anger had subsided a little. He was relieved that Prowl was the only one to know. But now he was curious about what Prowl has to say.

“Alright….. I will tell you all I know prowl. But in return, you have to tell me your theory.” Morgan has said. Prowl only nodded as a reply. Morgan sighs before he straightens up and looks at prowl.

“This all started about a few weeks ago……..

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_One intense conversation_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m Megatron…….” Morgan was speechless. He had finished explaining the situation that he is in with Fury. Prowl then explained his theory that he is none other than Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons and enemy to the Autobots. Prowl went over many points that connect some of the missing info that Morgan was trying to figure out.

“That means you can tell me some of these people that are in my memories, besides Starscream?” Morgan had said excitedly. Prowl only looked at him with a saddened expression.

“I’m sorry Morgan, but I didn’t participate in the war.” Prowl replied.

“What?” Morgan said in shock.

“I didn’t care for the war. I still don’t. There was nothing gained. It was a pointless war in my opinion. That’s why I didn’t take the time to learn about it.” Prowl’s explanation only frustrated Morgan him further. When he finally got more information about his situation, he hits another dead end.

“Alright….. Thank you for telling me this Prowl. But I need you to keep this a secret from your team. I know it’s a lot to ask. But, I’m not Megatron and I don’t want to be treated like him. So please keep this from them.” Morgan had begged Prowl to keep this secret. Prowl looked at him with a sympathetic look.

“I understand Morgan. This is a piece of information that you don’t want to reveal to the others just yet. Or never if that is what you are going for. But I must say something about this.” Prowl had stated. Morgan had a curious look for what Prowl now has to say.

“You have to tell Sari about this.” Prowl was serious in his tone and Morgan knew it. He looked away from Prowl and rubbed his arm.

“I know……. I’ve been wanting to tell her for a while now. But Fury and I decided not to tell her yet. With everything that is going on right now. I especially didn’t want to tell her right before her birthday.” Morgan has now more problems on his hands. He needed to take on each of them one at a time. If he was allowed to do so. Prowl only looked at him with a sympathic look. Then Prowl notices something. Turning his head to where it was coming from, he smiles and looks back at Morgan.

“I think you have to talk to Fury about this one.” Prowl then walks away before a now human size Fury walks into Prowl’s room. Morgan in utter surprise and happy to see her in her normal form.

“Morgan, you’ll never guess what I am?” Fury looks at Morgan and notices a sad expression on his face.

“Morgan?” Fury questioned her long time friend.

“I think you might want to sit down for this Fury.” Morgan says a Fury’s expression goes from concern to worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is the status of the two officers that we had sent to earth?” The general had asked

“Soundwave was delayed due to a solar storm that hit his ship. However, the techno-organic, Blackarchnia will be arriving on the planet soon.” One of the officers answered.

“Excellent, make sure to get in contact with Soundwave when he arrives on the planet. I want him to set up the other plans.” The general had commanded. The officer responded and left to do their task.

“My My, it seems that there is more to this operation than I thought. Wouldn’t you agree, general Strika?” A voice had come from behind Strika as she rolled her optics.

“What do you want Tarn?” Tarn strolled out from the shadows when Strika spoke.

“Oh Strika, I’m only here to figure out what you are planning with this Red berserker? And these other plans you have?” Tarn looked at her with a smug look. This only made Strika look back at him with anger.

“You’ll have to wait, Tarn.” Strika replied coldly. Tarn sighed and started to walk away.

“Fine…… but you better make sure that whatever you are doing works, Because if it doesn’t many would be more than happy to call you a traitor to the Decepticon cause.” Tarn said before leaving the room. Strika looked back and gave a small laugh.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Strika saying it to herself as she turned her head back to look at a Datapad with schematics for a special type of body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I will be starting to consistently update the story every Wednesday or Thursday.


	19. The Hybrid Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Halloween!

Halloween was one of Sari’s favorite times of the year. Besides Christmas of course. She was running around with the other bots at the pumpkin patch explaining what Halloween was. Morgan laughed as Sari was enjoying herself, not having a care in the world. Morgan smiled at his daughter, then remember Prowl’s words. _“You must tell her, or this will hurt her in the long run.” _Morgan then remembers the conversation he had with Fury.

________________________________________________

_“So you are Megatron. Well, your past life was.” Fury replied. To which Morgan nodded in return._

_“I don’t want to hide this from her. I think we need to tell her.” Morgan was willing to tell Sari everything. He didn’t want to hide it anymore._

_“Morgan. That’s a bad idea.” Fury stated._

_“How is that a bad idea!?! I don’t want to keep hiding the truth from her! She deserves to know!” Morgan was enraged by what Fury was saying. She didn’t want to tell Sari about what is going on!_

_“Of course she does! But Morgan! Less than two months ago I died in front of her! That was emotionally scarring to a nine-year-old. She may act mature from time to time, but she’s still a child!” Fury was looking at Morgan with frustration on her face._ _She grabs Morgan's shoulders and looks directly into his eyes._

_“I don’t want to load her with more shit like this.” Her lips were quivering and tears were threatening to leave her eyes. Morgan just pulled her into a hug to give her reassurance._

_“I agree, but I don’t think we should keep this from her any longer though.” Morgan held onto Fury as she laid her head against his chest. Fury sighs and pulls her head up to look at Morgan._

_ “I know we shouldn’t keep this from her anymore but when will it be the right time to tell her?” Fury asked._

_“I was thinking about telling her after her birthday. So she doesn’t have it weighing on her mind before her big day.” Fury sighed at Morgan’s answer. _

_“Alright….. will tell her then.” Fury said._

____________________________________________

Morgan came back to reality when Optimus became startled by Bulkhead who had a bed sheet on his head. After Optimus explained why he was startled to Bulkhead. He left the group leaving the four of them. Previously he had just been staring at one of those fake spiders that were everywhere at the pumpkin patch. As if he was lost in thought like Morgan was just a few minutes before.

“Morgan, do you know what that was about?” Morgan was startled by the voice. He turned his head to see Sari. He shook his head and went to her.

“No I don’t, but I think Ops just needs some space that’s all,” Morgan said making Sari look at him funny. Morgan decided to get off this topic to another one.

“So…. You haven't told me what you are dressing up as. Usually, we do a duo costumes but you said that you didn’t want to do that this year.” Morgan looked at Sari who smiled back cheekily.

“You’ll have to wait and see Morgan,” Sari said before running off to hang out with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Morgan just rolled his eyes and walked up to the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is taking Sari so long?” Bee said impatiently.

“Calm down Bee, it might take longer for humans to get ready than bots,” Bulkhead replied to Bee’s impatient nature.

Bee and Bulkhead were waiting for Sari. They had gotten back from their trip and had started making their costumes. Bee was dressed up as a vampire and Bulkhead was dressed up as a ghost. Bulkhead’s ghost outfit was one of those big tents that they use for fumigating. There was still some of the gas around the tent making it look like he was floating above clouds.

Morgan coughed as he inhaled some of the gas in his mouth. The two look over to see him in a dark set of clothes, disheveled and torn with an older style to it. not like the modern-day closed at the bots know about. He was holding a pumpkin with a scary design in one of his hands. Both of them look at morgan in awe at his costume.

“Morgan, what are you suppose to be?” Bulkhead had asked.

“Well….. I’m supposed to be the headless horseman, but this costume is kinda last minute cause Sari wanted to do a costume by herself.” Morgan had replied.

“Wait what does it have to do with Sari?” Bee asked.

“Sari and I would do duo costumes. Like our costumes would fit together and stuff. There was one year that we dressed up as characters from a certain cartoon about gems.” Morgan had explained to the two. As he finished speaking Optimus had come into the room to see what was going on.

“Hey, bossbot!” Bee said excitedly. Optimus just said hey in return.

“So Ops, are you coming with us?” Morgan asked.

“I can’t…. I’m going on patrol.” Optimus said sadly even though he hid that tone, Morgan could tell something was up. The bots were trying to pry more into it, but they stopped when they notice Sari. She was in costume. Her costume was a boxy version of Optimus. She decided to dress up as Optimus for Halloween. Morgan smiled at her costume, it was so cute. The other bots were impressed and Optimus was blushing at the fact that Sari wanted to dress up as him for Halloween. Optimus spoke about needing to leave for patrol. All the kids were booing but Optimus just continued to leave.

“Awwww! I wanted Optimus to come with us!” Sari complained to the others. Morgan gave a pat on Sari’s head.

“Why don’t I talk to Optimus and see what’s up?” Morgan said making Sari smile.

“Okay then! The three of us will go ahead on trick or treating while you try to get Optimus to join us!” Sari said. The bots cheered in excitement as they went off to go trick or treating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus was on the outskirts of Detriot looking over the city. This was the same spot that Morgan had confessed his feels for Optimus not too long ago. He was sitting at the edge lost in thoughts when he heard a voice from behind him.

“I knew you would be here. Even though you said that you were going on to patrol.” Optimus saw Morgan walking up to him.

“Morgan! I thought you were going with the others?” Optimus said. Morgan came up to Optimus and sat right next to him.

“I was, but after what happened before you left and also at the pumpkin patch. There’s also the fact that Sari told me you destroy one of her Halloween decorations. I knew something was up. Now, do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Optimus was quiet for a moment and then he finally spoke.

“Do you love me, Morgan?” A completely jarring question that Morgan was not prepared. His expression showed it as Optimus looked down at Morgan.

“W-what?!? You are avoiding the question!!!” Morgan exclaimed. Optimus started to form a pouty face that Morgan wanted to aw at.

“I want an honest answer from you. I don’t want to feel like I’m being let on….. I haven’t loved anyone since…..” Optimus trailed off. Morgan then realized what he meant by the question.

“Optimus I do…….” Morgan was cut off by his phone going off. He pulls it out and looks at a text from Sari. His eyes widen to see what the text says ‘_Dad! We need help! Decepticon!’ _Morgan closes his phone and starts running to his car.

“Where are you going!?!” Optimus yelled.

“Sari and the others are in trouble! We need to go!” Morgan hopped into his vehicle and started to drive off. Optimus follows suit and transforms into his vehicle form. Sirens on and barreling down the highway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few moments ago…._

“Hey, Sari.” Bee chirped

“What’s up bee?” Sari said as she walked back up to them. She went off quickly to knock on a couple of doors.

“Do you think Morgan will get Optimus to come back with us?” Bee said as they continued walking past trick or treaters. Sari pondered on that for a moment and then replied.

“I’m sure Morgan can get him back here before it becomes too late,” Sari said with a big grinned on her face. Making Bee and Bulkhead break into a smile. They continued walking and talking, but little do they know someone was watching them from the rooftops.


	20. Fight With The Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!   
There is going to be a lot of anger in this chapter, also a lot of emotional stuff.   
You have been warned.

They were racing down the freeways of Detriot trying to get where Sari and the other bots were. Morgan had gotten the text from Sari about ten minutes ago. The text was short but it talked about a Decepticon. Morgan barreled down the road in his vehicle as Optimus followed behind with his sirens on. The air between the two even though they are a good distance apart the tension in the air was thick.

Finally after 15 minutes or so of driving they reach to where Sari is as well as Bumblebee and Bulkhead who were both Unconscious and on the ground. An standing right behind Sari was a tall feminine bot. She had four dark red eyes and a theme of spiders on her armor. Morgan looked in shock at the female bot, she had Sari’s key in her hand. Morgan was about to say something when he started to space out. He didn’t know what was happening until he got memories flooding in of the hybrid. The person standing right behind Sari. So Optimus talked instead of Morgan.

“Who are you?” Optimus said sternly. The woman chuckles.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~?” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Actually yes, I would.” Ask Optimus spoke he launched his grapple at the femme’s leg making her trip. In retaliation of Optimus’s attack, she used bumblebee’s stinger causing Sari to say that it’s not her’s. Then she grabbed Sari and a still dazed Morgan and escaped to the rooftops. Optimus is now in a panic and begins to chase after her. Rooftop after rooftop Optimus followed the mysterious bot as she moved gracefully from building to building. While Optimus was struggling to keep up with her.

She finally stopped running and landed onto one of the taller buildings. She had done this in her spider form which freaked Optimus out a bit. Her spider form had a sense of familiarity, as well as her ability to copy other's powers…….

“No. it can’t be…..” Optimus gasped as he launched his grapple to the edge of the roof. Pulling himself up in time for her to try and takes Sari’s key from her hand.

“Eilta stop!” Optimus yelled as he landed on the rooftop with his ax now drawn. The woman, Eltia looked in shock. As well as Sari.

“You know her?!?!” Sari yelled.

“Quiet you!” Eilta said as she webbed her mouth shut. She tossed Morgan and Sari to aside still tangled up. Optimus looked at her. She had the key in hand as she looks at him with eyes filled with wrath and hate.

“The names not Elita, it’s Blackarchina.” She said as she twirled the key on her finger making Optimus very tense in the situation. As he was dealing with Blackarchina, Morgan finally came out of his stupor and finds himself tied up in some webs right next to Sari, on a rooftop.

“W-what happened…?” Morgan said with an exhausted tone. Sari perked up and had a big smile of relief.

“Oh my gosh, Morgan! Are you okay?! What happened?!? Why didn’t you move or respond!?!” Sari was asking a million questions and Morgan had finally woken up from his memories of The hybrid or better know as Blackarchina. She was a Decepticon scientist that he had picked up on a planet, Archa 7. But that wasn’t the craziest thing he remembered. She was technorganic, meaning half robot and half spider. After mauling over the information he was snapped out of it by Sari.

“Hello!?!? Are you there?” Sari said as she shook Morgan to respond.

“Yeah, yeah….. I’m here. Just….. trying to figure out what happened?” Morgan said trying to focus on his surroundings.

“We will deal with that later. Contact Fury.” Sari stated Morgan looked at her before she responds.

“I dropped my phone. Now hurry!” Sari exclaimed as Morgan tried to worm his body around to find his phone. He got it and was able to pull it out of the webbing. He texted Fury.

_‘Fury need help! Being attacked by a Decepticon!’_

Morgan and Sari waited for a response from her.

Optimus was now dodging Blackarchina’s attacks. Her legs were long and she was taller and bigger than him. A bit bigger than Bulkhead and it shows in her fighting style. Optimus kept on trying to reason with her.

“Elita! What happened?!?” Optimus yelled blocking one of her attacks.

“What happened!?! I’ll tell you what happened!?! You and Sentinel left me to die on that planet!!!” She yelled making Morgan and Sari notice. Their jaws dropped in shock.

“I thought you were offline!!! I couldn’t find your energy signature!!! I wanted to stay and tried to find you, but sentinel didn’t let me!!!” Optimus had yelled over the clashing of the fight.

“Now why would I believe you!?! You left me behind!! You left me there and I turned into this!!!” She had gestured to her new form. Optimus had a look of shame and guilt on his face. It gave Blackarchina to get even angrier at him.

“You're not even denying it!!! I knew it!!!” She yelled making Optimus jump. He realized what she was talking about.

“Elita, I did mean-“ he was cut off by Blackarchina.

“I’M NOT ELITA! I don’t care what you say anymore Optimus! I’m going to make you suffer!” As she finished speaking she webbed both morgan and Sari. Bringing them to her. She put Sari in one hand and Morgan in another and in one swift motion she flung both of them off of to different sides of the building they were on. Optimus had looked on in horror as both of them fell over the edge. He could hear his name being called. He didn’t know who but he ran to the voice. Running over to the edge of the building he jumped off and activated his grapple.

In a blur of Unprecedented speed, he was able to catch one in the two. It was Morgan that he caught. When he stopped falling Morgan he looked up to see Optimus, he sighed and then went pale.

“SARI!!!!” Morgan yelled. Optimus looked in horror as to what he had done. They panicked until Optimus got pinged.

_“Yo bossbot! I got Sari! Also, that bug lady is about to get away!”_ Optimus sighed in relief. Morgan notices the relief on Optimus face. Morgan had to let out the breath that he was holding. But in a matter of seconds, they rocketed up the side of the building. Optimus lands and puts Morgan down. Morgan then notices Optimus expression. It was full of anger and it was pointed towards Blackarchina. This will not end well.

“Well, it looks like you were able to save someone.” She snarkily. She was still holding on to the key. Still twirling it around her finger. The air around Optimus became intense and then his EM field flared with unbridled rage that Morgan and Blackarchina notice. Optimus launched his grapple at the key. He snatched from her and tossed it to Morgan. The two were in shock.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!! FIRST, YOU TOOK SARI AND MORGAN, THEN YOU TRIED TO BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!!! I KNOW I FRAGGED UP, BUT I DID TRY TO GO BACK FOR YOU!!! TO SEE IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR I COULD FIND YOUR BODY!!! FOR CLOSURE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! SENTINEL BLAMED ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED! I’VE TAKEN ALL THE CONSEQUENCES FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED!!! THIS IS NOT EVEN THE WORST PART!!! THE WORST PART IS THAT YOU TIRED TO KILL MORGAN!!! SOMEONE I LOVE!!!”Optimus looked at her with rage in his eyes.

“And you know what? I’m done.” Optimus with now a cold determine stare in his optics, extended his ax, and begin his attack on Blackarchina. He slashed at her and sliced apart of her arm and bit of her face. She stumbled for a moment, but Optimus swiped one of his legs under hers to make her fall over. She was now on the ground looking up at Optimus. It was hard to make out any details of Optimus’s body, except for the pricing blue optics that were staring back at her.

Optimus started to lift his ax above his head. Readying himself for a final blow. Before he could lower the ax down onto Blackarchina. A voice broke through, snapping Optimus out of this rage-fueled fight.

“OPTIMUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” Morgan yelled. Trying to get Optimus to focus on his voice as he did beforehand. Optimus lowered his ax to his side. His expression still could not be seen. The air had become eerily silent as everyone waited in trepidation for what Optimus would do next.

“Leave….. now….” It was almost in a hushed tone as Optimus had spoken. But Blackarchina was smart enough to get the hint. She stood up and darted from the rooftop, leaving Optimus and Morgan on the rooftop. Morgan looked at Optimus and notice he was shaking and then collapsed onto the ground. Morgan ran up to Optimus’s side, as he got there he could hear soft noises. It sounded like crying, soft crying that you would hear when someone is weeping into a pillow.

“Optimus…?” Morgan asked hesitantly. He waited until the noises stopped. He looked up to see Optimus staring back at him. With tears in his eyes and a dreadful expression on his face. Morgan looks on in shock and then hugged him. Optimus hugged back.

“I-I’m sorry morgan……” Optimus choked out. His voice was still hoarse from the yelling. Morgan only shushed him and told him it will be okay.

“Morgan…..” Optimus said quietly again. Morgan listened.

“I….. I love you, Morgan. I’ve been wanting to say that to you after our day at the park…… B- but I was so scared to say it because…… I’ve been hurt by it.” Optimus lowered his head in shame.

“I love you too, Optimus Prime,” Morgan responded back to a surprised Optimus. He gave a small smile to Morgan and try to give a hug without squishing him. As Morgan hugged Optimus he gets this feeling crawling up his skin. This upsetting feeling, guilt. He feels guilty, for not telling Optimus who he is, or who he was. He pushed that feeling to the side. Optimus doesn't need to know about it yet. As he was hugging Morgan he phone finally buzzes. Leaving the hug and looking down at his phone to see a text message from Fury.

_Fury: “Shit! Are you guys okay!?!?”_

_Morgan: “We are sort of fine…”_

_Fury: “What happened!?!”_

_Morgan: “Long story…..”_

_ “Why didn’t you respond?!?”_

_Fury: “I had to deal with something…”_

_Morgan: “…….”_

_“Fury, what did you do?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..... Optimus is now even more emotionally fucked up.


	21. I Wanted A Peaceful Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is not getting a peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about that mistake I made for this chapter. Didn't know I goofed so badly, again sorry guys.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come, Fury?” Morgan had asked as he put on the last finishing touches of his costume. Fury was laying down on the couch with one of her many books in her hand. Reading as Morgan got ready for the night. It was Halloween and one of Morgan and Sari’s favorite time of year. They always liked the idea of going out and dressing up in matching costumes. But this year was different for the two.

This year the Autobots were on earth and are spending their first Halloween with Morgan and Sari. Sari had actually decided to do her own thing for this year instead of doing matching costumes with Morgan. He was a little upset but shook it off, he knew that Sari was old enough to do her own costumes.

“Morgan, I prefer to stay at home and read my book.” Fury said in a tired tone. For Fury, she never got into the spirit of it and was never truly invested in the holiday season like Morgan or Sari, but sometimes she would go along with them if they were doing a group costume idea, but that’s about it. She never really got to enjoy the holiday due to her past and her outward appearance.

“Alright, well enjoy your night and Make sure to give candy out to the trick or treaters,” Morgan said as he grabbed his keys and was about to leave the apartment. Before he left he went over to Fury and kissed her on the cheek. Before anyone could register what just happened Morgan was already out the door and fury just continued to read. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he realized what he just happened.

“Fuck….” Morgan said with a furious blush on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few hours later…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury had continued to read her book and gave out candy to those who knocked on her door. It was rather slow this year and she was grateful for it. She had been relaxing finishing up her book when she got another knock on the door. She sighed and put her book down. Getting up from the couch and grabbing the bowl of candy that was on the counter and walked up to the door.

Opening the door instead of being greeted by little kids in costumes she is greeted by a man. This man was taller than her (she was 6’6’ without her strike walker). He was lean with a pale complexion, but the rest of his feathers were obscured by the cap and shades that he was wearing. It was rather odd that he was wearing that stuff even though it was late in the night especially the shades. The red flags and alarms were going off in her head. She ran through several scenarios in her head. Plans just in case this guy does something funny.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting for something to happen the guy finally speaks and only says one sentence.

“I know your secret, Fury Rebel.” Fury was stunned by what the guy said. But that shock immediately wore off and she became extremely pissed. She dropped the bowl and grabbed the guy by his jacket and shoved him against the wall.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?!” Fury yelled as she held the man against the wall. She was so focused on the man’s face, trying to see if he recognized him from anywhere. That she didn’t notice that he lifted one of his legs and kicked her in her abomined area. the force was hard, so hard that Fury released her grip on the man. She stumbles back into the door frame of the apartment at the same time the guy drops to the floor.

_Holy shit! That fucking hurt! How was he able to use so much force on me?!? _Fury thoughts were running wild. She didn’t notice that the guy had made a run for it. Fury finally realized what was happening and gave chase to the bastard. Running through the apartment building past people and kids as she followed this guy. He had decided to jump out of one of the windows in the hallway and landed onto one of the buildings below. Fury gets to the window and realizes she doesn’t have her strike walkers on and now he’s getting away.

_Screw it! _She thought as she jumped out of the window and down on to the roof the building that the guy had landed on. She looks out at the guy who is able to hop over buildings with ease. The freaked Fury out.

_How the fuck is this guy able to do this?!?! _ Fury shook the thought out of her head and decided to focus on chasing the guy instead. Building after building the guy hopped and Fury followed as the best she can. But she notices that the man was gaining distance. She was also losing traction as the buildings started to become sparse as they were reaching the city limits. Fury decided to do something rash, she decided to transform into Mecha Fury.

Fury focuses her energy on transforming her body into what Sari deemed as “Mecha Fury”. With a surge of plasmatic energy covering her body. She became larger until she was in her Mecha form. Fury looked down at herself to see that she was in her Cybertronian body.

“Holy shit…. It worked…” Fury said. She clenched her fist and search the horizon for the guy. She spotted the man and began her chase again. As she approached the man he turned around to see a giant figure grabbing him. He freaked out when he was captured by a now very pissed off and gigantic Fury.

“Alright fuck, who the hell-“ But before she could have finished the question the guy disappeared from her grasp.

“What the fuck…..” She looked around the abandoned parking lot that she had landed in for the guy. Until he showed up on the ground looking up at her in shock.

“What the frag are you!?!?” The guy said freaked out.

“One hell of an angry bitch!” She yelled as she tried to grab the man again but he dodges it and began to run again. She moved around the parking lot trying to grab him. She was becoming angrier by the minute as he kept on avoiding her moves. As she was about done with this she had an idea.

“Alright, I hope this works…” Using the plasma energy she focuses on converting it into a semiclear sphere. Floating above her hand she scanned the area again for the guy and spotted him. She whipped her body around and threw the object. It landed on the guy by phasing through him and getting stuck into the ground. The guy tried to escape but to no avail.

“WHAT IS THIS!?!” The guy yelled in frustration.

“I call it a Plasma Bubble. Now…. I got a couple of questions. What do you know?!?” Fury demanded from the guy.

“Oh do you mean…. Megatron? I know who he is Fury Rebel…. It took some digging and snooping, but I found it. Your poor friend Morgan must be having such a hard time right now~” The bastard said. Fury at this notion began enraged.

“Now listen here, you motherfucker! I’m done with your bull shit! Your getting vaporized.” Fury yelled as she activated one of her plasma bolts.

“Hah! Morgan’s not the only one I got information on! I mean I need to know who his allies are… especially if one of those people were part of the crisis that happened 20 stellar cycles ago…” Fury stopped in her tracks and looked in her horror as she looked down at the man.

“Who are you?” Fury asked one last time. The laughed as he started to fade away.

“I’m a silver tongue snake….” He disappeared completely. Leaving Fury alone in an empty parking lot with her thoughts spinning around her head like crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Later……_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury had finally gotten back to the apartment with exhaustion written on her face. She finally opened the door and closed it. She had noticed that the candy was still on the ground and sighed. After cleaning up the mess she crashes onto the couch. Fury lifts her head to notice her phone the coffee table, picking up she looked at the screen to see a text from Morgan.

“oh shit…” Fury said as she looked at the text.

_Fury: “Shit! Are you guys okay!?!?”_

_Morgan: “We are sort of fine…”_

_Fury: “What happened!?!”_

_Morgan: “Long story…..”_

_ “Why didn’t you respond?!?”_

_Fury: “I had to deal with something…”_

_Morgan: “…….”_

_“Fury, what did you do?”_

_Fury: “I…. Again long story….”_

_“Wait….. did you kiss me before you left.”_

_Morgan: “Fuck! I thought you wouldn’t notice!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming up so I won't be updating for next week.


	22. I Want to Tell Them of Everything

Morgan had been pacing back and forth in his apartment ever since he got back from his disastrous night with Sari and the other bots. He was hoping that his Halloween was gonna be a fun romp around with his daughter and Optimus. But his night turned into a threat to survival for his daughter and himself. He was almost killed by one of Optimus former friends, then Optimus snapped when said former friend did that and Morgan had to stop Optimus from straight-up murdering her. After everything that happened Optimus confessed his feelings for Morgan and he reciprocated his feelings back to Optimus.

Morgan thought that it would be the end of his night, but then he got a text from Fury. Now after taking Sari back to Sumdac after the crazy night, he goes back to his apartment to find Fury was sitting on the couch with an expression concentration and intense thinking. Fury had told him what had happened and why she didn’t pick up her phone the first time. Turns out that Fury had been threatened by some guy who called himself “The sliver tongue snake” but the thing was that he knew who Morgan was, as in he knew that Morgan is a reincarnation of Megatron. He also knew some information abt Fury, which means he knows all about Fury’s past. Including some very dark information about Fury’s past.

Needless to say, Morgan and Fury did not get any sleep that night. Now Morgan is pacing in his Apartment waiting for Fury to come back with any information. As he was waiting for Fury to come back to the apartment with any information on the stranger that Fury had to deal with that night, he was thinking about everything that has past happened in the past several months.

He thought about the Autobots and how they brought a lot of their chaos to earth. He wasn’t complaining about it….. He’s glad that they are in his life, especially Optimus. But after the events with Starscream, fury dying and getting his past memories back, well sort of. It’s has been a rough time for him and Fury. Now he has something to decide on. He knew that it would be dangerous for him to do, but he’s tired of all the secrets and lies. The guilt was eating him and it was becoming harder to look at his daughter and the Autobots. As he kept mulling over his thoughts, he didn’t notice Fury walking through the door of the apartment.

Fury looked up to see Morgan intensely pacing back and forth in the apartment. She sighed, getting Morgan’s attention from his thoughts.

“Anything?” Morgan asked Fury. She only shook her head.

“Unfortunately, I went back to where I last encounter the bastard, but I got nothing. I also checked with Fanzone to see if he had found anything. No dice.” Fury said in a tired voice as she walked to the couch and plopped down. She rubbed her hands against her face in exhaustion as she was trying to wipe away the exhaustion. Morgan looked at her with a mix of sadness and concern. Morgan decided to join her on the couch. Sitting next to her she let Fury lean on his body he started to rub in soothing circles on the small of her back. She exhaled a heavy breath as she leaned more into the touch.

“Fury.” Morgan quietly spoke.

“Yeah.” Fury was just asked quite as she replied.

“I think we need to tell the rest of the Autobots about what’s happening. Not just about this stranger, but also about me being the reincarnation of Megaton.” Morgan had said calmly. He waited for Fury to answer. It was eerily silent as he waited for Fury to say something. If felt like an eternity had passed until Fury finally spoke.

“Morgan, if you tell the rest of the crew about your secret I don’t think they will be able to handle it.” Fury said in a tried but calm voice.

“Prowl already knows about it. Maybe it might be best to tell the rest of the crew about it, as well as Sari.” Morgan had retorted.

“Prowl is the exception in this. He has an open mind about stuff like this. As for the other bots I don’t they are going to be so open about you being the reincarnation of Megatron and more importantly having your memories of your past life being awakened.” Fury had said as moved away from Morgan’s touch. Morgan looked at her and sighed.

“I don’t have all of them. The ones that I have are blurry and degraded. Maybe Optimus would-“ Morgan was cut off by Fury.

“Optimus wouldn’t….. He wouldn’t go easy on you if he found out, especially since he has a duty to turn in any Decepticons to the elite guard. Including the former leader of the Decepticons. Morgan….. I know you love him, but he will hurt you.” Fury said as Morgan looked at her with a sadden expression.

“We need to at least tell Sari about this. I’m not keeping this from her any longer.” Morgan said sternly as he looked at Fury for some time of expression on her face. Finally, a look of defeat is shown as she sighs.

“Fine….. we will tell Sari. But again this has to be after her birthday. I don’t want her to be weighed down with this before her birthday. Got it?” Fury asked Morgan, he nodded in understanding.

“Now, can we please get some sleep I’m fucking tired.” Fury said exasperated. Morgan chuckled and agreed. They need to sleep. Morgan pulled Fury into an embrace and fell asleep on the couch, like the many nights they have done throughout their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Professor had been working hard for the past week trying to figure out what he could do for Sari’s birthday. He had been working on what Sari would like as a gift. After multiple attempts, he decided to create a music bot for Sari. She absolutely loves music, so why not create a bot that can do just that. So after figuring out on what to built Sari he started to on designs and creating it. That part was not going to plan. Attempt after attempt he’s still doesn’t have a working prototype for Sari’s birthday. Sumdac decided to rest his head for a bit. Little did Sumdac know that he was about to get an unexcepted guest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soundwave had finally arrived on earth to find out that Blackarachina had failed in her mission. In fact, she had almost been killed by the Autobot that had killed Megatron. He was disappointed by blackarachina’s actions through her mission. But something did pique his interest from her interactions. She had said that before the Autobot could kill her, he was stopped by a human. That was interesting to find out. He tried to press her further about the human. She didn't have any more information on the human so Soundwave had to find out the information on his own.

But that would have to come later on. Right now, he has been given another task by the general. They had gotten word of an energy signal on the planet. It was similar to Megatron’s energy signal. If the general was right about this. Then lord Megatron might still be alive. That’s why he was sent to this backwater planet in the first place. To locate the signal and see if it is his lord and master. When he triangulate the signal he found that it was inside of an enormous building. Soundwave shifted his body into a smaller form and snuck into the building.

Following the signal, he arrives at a door. Opening the door he notices a human inside of the room. Slowly sneaking by the human he discovers the dismembered head of his lord. Soundwave’s spark sunk as he examined the scene in front of him. He had so many emotions running through his head, but he had a job to do. Extending one of the cables on his body he connected to his lord’s dismembered head and began to dig around.

After several cycles of look through Megatron’s head, he finds out the truth of what happened to his lord. Soundwave now had a new mission to do, recover his lord and return him to his former body. As he examined around the lab he notices where the human was, there were schematics. For some type of robot, from what the blueprints were explaining that it’s supposed to be some type of music body. Soundwave smirked behind his mask as he shifted his body for his new plan.


	23. Happy Birthday Sari!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little girl's big day and she gets something awesome from the professor.

“ _Huffs _I really should start working out again….” Morgan said with labor breathing as he jogged down the sidewalk to get to Sari’s birthday party. Morgan had forgotten to pick up Sari’s gift earlier that day. Now he was racing down the sidewalk trying to make it to Sari’s birthday on time. As he was focused on moving he didn’t notice a green armored truck rolling up next to him. It wasn’t until a voice caught his attention.

“Hey, Morgan!” Morgan was startled out of his concentrations. He looked over to see said green armored truck. With an Autobot insignia.

“Bulkhead?” Morgan replied in confusion.

“Yeah! What are doing out here? Aren’t you suppose to be at Sari’s party?” Bulkhead asked. Morgan sighed in embarrassment.

“To make a long story short I forgot to pick Sari’s gift earlier today and I had to grab it at the last minute.” Morgan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Well hop in. I’ll give you a ride.” Bulkhead opened the door to his vehicle mode. Morgan demeanor lighten up as he jumped into bulkhead’s cab.

“Thanks, Bulkhead!” Morgan said in joy. Bulkhead closed his door and began to drive to where Sari’s party was being held.

“So Morgan, what did you get Sari for her birthday?” Bulkhead asked.

“Oh, I got her a video game that sari has been wanting to play for a while. What did you get her Bulk?” Morgan finished speaking. It was a few minutes before Bulkhead answered.

“Well…. I got her a xylophone….. but I don’t know if she will like it.” Bulkhead said dishearted.

“Are you kidding me? Sari will love it!” Morgan proclaimed.

“But…. It’s not fancy or…..” Bulkhead didn’t finish his sentence.

“Oh Bulkhead, she might get distracted by some of that stuff. But if she knew that her friends got those for her personally, she’ll love it no matter what.” Morgan had said. Morgan couldn’t see it but Bulkhead was smiling at the notion.

“Thanks, Morgan.” Bulkhead replied.

“No problem Bulkhead. Hey, we are here.” Morgan announced as they arrived at the site of the party. Morgan hopped out and Bulkhead transformed.

“Well, you late.” Morgan turned his head around to see Fury, hands on her hips with her signature smug look.

“The only reason why I’m late is that…..” Morgan didn’t get to finish that sentence.

“Is because you forgot to grab Sari’s birthday present earlier in the day. Yeah, I know. Now come on, the party is just getting started.” Fury said as she started walking towards where the Professor and Sari were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This party was not going as planned. In fact, most of the party was pretty bad. Fury sighed as she tried to get away from the parents that had attended the party. Most of the kids were focusing on the Autobots, which she understood that was cool, but she noticed how Sari felt left out. Fury had told the professor that she needed to be socialized with other kids. The professor didn’t take her advice. Morgan and Fury did try their best with socializing Sari, but it usually didn’t work out as planned.

Most of the kids were now going on Autobot rides, the other bots left with the kids leaving Sari and Bulkhead by themselves. Morgan and Fury looked and sighed.

“Poor kid….” Morgan said in a sad tone.

“Come on, let’s cheer her up.” Fury said as she walked toward Sari, bulkhead, and the professor.

“Hey, kiddo!” Fury yelled out to get Sari’s attention.

“Hey, mom.” Sari said dishearted look on her face.

“Alright let’s get that frown off your face. I’ve got something for you.” Fury rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a small metal object.

“Alright so I told you that I won’t make your arm combat-ready until you turned 16, but that doesn’t mean I can’t give you other modifications in the meantime.” Fury opened a port that was under Sari’s palm. Sliding the port open she installed the metal piece into the port and closed it back up. Biolights activated on sari’s hand for a moment and then turned off.

“Okay, Sari I want you to say “Scan mode on.” Fury had asked of Sari.

“Okay, “Scan Mode On.” As Sari said the command her arm shifted a bit to turn into a scanner.

“Woah….” Was the only word Sari could say.

“There are a couple more features but this upgrade basically makes your arm into a swiss army knife of sorts. Just without the Knife part…… I think…..” Fury said with a bit of hesitation. Morgan sighed and tapped Fury on her shoulder.

“My turn.” Morgan said. Fury rolled her eyes and moved to the side. Morgan stepped up to Sari and crouched down to be eye level with her. Morgan removed the present from behind his back and gave it to Sari. As Morgan handed it to sari she started to unwrap it and her eyes lit up. She hugged Morgan back, she had the biggest smile on her face.

“oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Sari said as she continued to hug him. Morgan hugged back. As he was still hugging Sari, he noticed Bulkhead was nervous. Morgan sighed and pulled out of the hug.

“Sari, I think Bulkhead has something for you.” Morgan gestured to Bulkhead who only shook in nervousness.

“What is it Bulkster?” Sari asked.

“Okay…. I…. uh…… here…..” Bulkhead gently placed the xylophone on to the ground in front of Sari. Bulkhead waited in anticipation for a reaction from Sari.

“I….. I hope you like.” Bulkhead said quietly, still waiting for a reaction or a response. Sari looked up to see bulkhead’s face. Bulkhead looked down to see Sari smiling from ear to ear.

“Bulkhead I love it. Thank you.” Sari ran up to Bulkhead leg and hug it. The whole scene from Morgan’s perspective was sweet and wholesome. As he watched the two laughing and having fun with the xylophone, he didn’t notice Fury sliding over to him to get away from the other parents.

“Dear god, that was annoying.” Morgan jumped out of his skin when Fury came up behind him.

“A little warning next time?” Morgan said after calming himself down, Fury only noted. As they watch the two have fun the professor had come back with a giant light blue metal box. It had golded seams/edgings, a black screen on the front of it, and a purplish pink bow adorning the top of it. Issac had motioned Sari to come over, she did and looked on in aw as the lifted itself to reveal a decent-sized robot with a similar color scheme to the box.

“I’m am Soundwave.” The robot said as it began to dance and play music. Sari looked on in awe as she was given a music robot for her birthday. Bulkhead had come over to see Sari’s gift and watch the robot dance and play music. To which both of them tried to follow the dance moves. Morgan and Fury looked on until Morgan felt a sharp pain in his head. He clutched the back of his head as his body started to give out from the pain. Fury immediately noticed and in one swift motion, she moved Morgan out of the area and somewhere more private.

As they moved to a more secluded area morgan’s pain slowly started to fade. An after a few moments of getting his breathing under control he was able to make sense of his surroundings.

“Okay, so I’m guessing you had another episode?” Fury asked as she sat Morgan down on the ground and sat next to him.

“Yeah, but this was different……” Morgan trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts.

“How so?” Fury question.

“Usually when I have these “episodes” I fully lose consciousness and then I gain memories of whoever or whatever I have interacted with that would trigger it. But…. I didn’t and it was just flashes of symbols and places. No faces nor figures.” Morgan looked down at his hands as if he was trying to find answers there or they would just appear right there. Fury racked her brain around the pieces of information that she was just given. Her suspicious were at an all-time high as she looked at Morgan.

“Maybe you are stressed out from everything and your mind is trying to find a way to wrap around it.” Fury suggested as she held her hand out for Morgan. Morgan understood the action took her hand.

“Maybe…. Maybe your right. I think with everything going on right now, my mind is on overdrive and it’s starting to panic. There’s also the fact that I have to tell Sari soon about you know what. So yeah that might be it….” Morgan looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Fury could only smile as the two went back to the party.

Little did Morgan knew that Fury had a feeling that something was off, but she didn’t want to freak him out just yet. Just in case it was a false alarm instead of something serious. Little did she knew that her suspicions were correct. Soundwave watched the pair returning back to the party.


	24. The Spymasters Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin the revolution!

Morgan had gotten everything that was on the list that Fury had sent him that morning. She had to deal with some problems at the company since Morgan had to take a leave of absences due to the episodes that he has been dealing with. Basically, Fury had to take over the company while they figure out what to do about Morgan’s situation. But that wasn’t the problem that Morgan was dealing with at the moment. The problem that he was dealing with right now was the fact that he had to tell Sari the truth.

The truth about who he is or who he was back in a past life. He didn’t want to hide this truth from her. He didn't want her to be left in the dark as Issac has done to him and Fury. Morgan knows that Sumdac was hiding things from him, but he could never get the answers from him. Unless he uses Fury might to get something out of him. It didn’t end well the last time they did it, so it’s best not to try that again.

But that’s not important now. What is important is to focus on Sari and telling everything that has been happening in the past few months. The plan was to have a bonding day with Sari and after the day ends Morgan finally tells her what's going on. By then Fury would be home to help him to explain further to Sari. Speaking of Sari, he had finally reached Sumdac tower. Walking up the steps and into the lobby of the tower, he was greeted by a very eager Sari and….. Soundwave. After Sari’s birthday party Morgan had gotten a weird feeling from the professor’s gift. As if there was something off about it.

“Morgan!” Sari yelled as she tackled him to the ground. Morgan let out an _Off _as the wind was taken out of him as Sari landed on top of him.

“I can’t wait for our day out! I’m so excited!” Sari exclaimed in joy.

“Me too sari…. But what’s Soundwave doing here?” Morgan said as he slowly started to feel uneased by the bot’s presence.

“I thought it would be fun if I brought him with us.” Sari had chirped.

“Yeah, but I was hoping that it could you know just be me and you….” Morgan said with a bit of unease in his voice.

“Please Morgan! Don’t make me bring out the puppy eyes.” Sari said as she slowly started to activate her puppy eyes. Morgan sighs in defeat.

“Fine….. soundwave can come.” Sari jumped in join and high fived Soundwave. Morgan sighed again and motion for the two of them to come along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Several hours later._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had been very successful in Morgan’s opinion. They had spent the whole day having fun and goofing around. So much so that Soundwave had joined in on the fun, making Morgan forget his worries about the bot. Morgan decided it was the best time to wrap up their day and head back to the house.

“Alright Sari, I think it’s time to head back,” Morgan said in a sweet tone.

“AWWW!! But I don’t want to!” Sari complained as they continued walking.

“I know but Fury and I have something important to tell you when we get to the apartment.” Morgan explained to Sari. As they continued to talk they didn’t notice that Soundwave had broken off from the group and went down one of the alleyways. It wasn’t until Sari turned around to tell Soundwave about what’s happening next.

“Morgan…” Sari said in a bit of a panicked tone.

“What is it?” Morgan said as he turned around to see why Sari was freaking out.

“Oh…. Okay don’t panic. We just need to retrace our steps.” Morgan said as they started to walk back the way they came. As they continued to retrace their steps the two noticed Soundwave down one of the alleyways. They followed him until they reached a dead end.

“Soundwave, what are you doing?” Sari asked.

“Getting my lord and master back.” Soundwave said as he slowly transformed into his bigger form. The two of them stepped back as it is revealed that Soundwave was not a simple robot, but a Decepticon in disguise. Morgan looked on in horror as he realized that his episode that he had at Sari’s party was not from stress, but it was actually real. In mere moments before an episode could happen, he grabbed Sari and booked out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk.

“SARI! Call fury!” Morgan yelled as he continued running down the sidewalk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury had finally finished up with the last bit of work for the day and was ready to head home. However, on this night she would not be resting, in fact, that would be the last thing she would be doing. She now had to head home and talk to Sari about what has been going on for the past few months with Morgan and his past life being Megatron. As Fury walked down to her bike she felt a buzz in her jacket’s pocket. Fury dug out her phone and answered it.

“Fury speaking.” Fury said in her cold and even tone.

“_MOM! HELP!”_ Fury’s face went pale as her daughter, Sari yelling for help.

“Sari! What’s happening?!?” Fury voice became less cold as her parental instincts start to kick in.

_“It’s Soundwave! He’s a Decepticon!” _Fury raced to her bike as Sari was starting to panic.

“Sari, I need you to calm down. Are you with Morgan?” Fury said as she hopped onto the bike.

“_Y-yes_.” Sari said as she heard Morgan yelling in the background. Fury sighed in relief at that notion.

“Okay, Sari you need to listen. Head to Sumdac tower. The force field will keep you safe.” Fury keeps her composure to keep Sari from panicking any further. Fury hopped onto her bike and drove out of the parking garage and onto the streets of Detroit. Fury was still on call with Sari started to yell in fear. Fury was startled and almost lost control of her bike.

“Sari, what’s happening?!?” Fury steadies herself as she revved up her bike to pick speed.

“_The robots! They are attacking! Morgan-!_” The call cut off. Fury booked it down the road trying to reach Morgan and Sari. As Fury keep on driving she could hear music. It was a familiar tune, it was Soundwave’s music. She followed the melody until her mind started to feel fuzzy. Fury slowed down her bike as she got off of it and started clutching her head in pain. She didn’t know what was happening until she heard a voice in her head.

_“Soundwave superior, Autobots and humans, inferior.” _Fury realized what was happening. Sari had said before that the robots were attacking them before the call had cut out. Now Fury realized what was truly happening. Soundwave somehow was taking over the earth bots and using them to his pleasure. That means Fury as well, but that she wasn’t a full earth robot. She had a spark, but….. but….. Fury lurched forward in pain as Soundwave dug more into her mind for control. She tried to resist but to no avail. As her vision slowly changed she sees a figure approaching her. The next thing Fury knows is that a fist connected to her face and she’s out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Autobots! Stay together!” As Optimus yelled while fighting off the now aggro robots of Detroit. The Autobots had heard over the feeds that the city’s bots were becoming hostile with the inhabitants of the city. When the bots arrived at the scene they were greeted by chaos. People were running around and getting away from the now attacking bots. The bost split into teams, but one of the members, Prowl got separated for Ratchet and was now facing a horde of rampaging robots by himself.

As Prowl tries to fight off the oncoming attack. One of the bigger bots, a garbage bot had grabbed prowl and was about to throw him into the compress of the bot when something shot through the garbage bot. The other bots went after whatever went through the bigger bot, but all of them were annihilated by the mysterious figure. The figure looked up at Prowl and began to spoke.

“Follow me to the roofs!” As the person finished speaking, they moved with inhuman speed up to the rooftops. Prowl was in shock but he had no time to think as more bots started to come down the alleyway. As Prowl got up to the rooftops he was greeted by the figure looking over an unconscious Fury. The figure turned his gaze to Prowl.

“Took you long enough. Now, are you gonna help me or not?” The figure asked a very confused Prowl.


	25. Identities Revealed and Truths are Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are high and the stakes are higher.

“Wait…. Who are you?” Prowl blurts out in his confusion.

“That’s no important right now! What’s important now is that you need to heal Fury.” The stranger replied to Prowl’s confusion.

“I’m sorry…. What?!?” Prowl becomes, even more, confused at what the stranger is saying.

“Okay look, the Decepticon third of command, Soundwave is here and is the one causing all of this to happen. He has the ability to control lesser bots with ease. Fury is one of these bots…. I think…. The point is that Fury is being infected by Soundwave’s control and will turn unless you do something about it.” The stranger finished speaking and looked up at Prowl who looks like they were given the most complicated math equation to do. The stranger sighed in frustration.

“LOOK! Can you do Processor-over-matter or not??!?” The stranger finally yelled out to make Prowl snap out of his stupor.

“Yes…. Sort of……” Prowl said with confusion still on his face.

“Good enough for me! Now do it before Fury wakes up or she’s going to offline us!” The stranger said as he moved to the side to let Prowl do his thing. Prowl placed both his servos at each side of Fury’s head, he began to hum as he focuses on using processor-over-matter on Fury. As Prowl continued he felt Soundwave’s control as he tried to get a hold on Fury’s mind and control her. Prowl tried to fight the control of Soundwave but he couldn’t do much. He then thought about something. Prowl focuses on releasing something else. In a matter of moments, Fury’s body is covered in red electrical energy. Prowl released his focus and grabbed the stranger to move out of the way when an explosion of energy converted fury into her mecha form. Fury gasped and shot up into a sitting position.

“I forced your boy into your Mecha form so Soundwave couldn’t control any further. To be honest I didn’t know it would work or not.” Fury turned her head to Prowl and….. the silver tongue bastard! Getting up from her spot she went over and grabbed him and was ready to burn him when prowl stopped her.

“WAIT!!! He saved me and you!!” Prowl yelled as he tried to stop Fury who was now double his size.

“He did what?!?” Fury asked in confusion.

“He saved you from being under the complete control of Soundwave. As well as saving me from being overrun by the city’s bots. He also knew how to break you out of Soundwave’s control….. which I don’t know how a human was able to do all of this…..” Prowl trailed off as the stranger started to laugh. Both of then looked down at the now cackling human.

“What’s so funny snake?” Fury said darkly. The stranger stopped laughing and looked up to her with a wicked smile.

“I’m not a human….. I’m merely a robot in disguise.” The stranger said.

“A pretender?” Prowl question.

“No, not a pretender. Not like…. Her.” As he looks Fury un and down. Fury boiled in rage as he remarked about her.

“This is holomatter. I’ve been using it to get around due to one of my thrusters and part of my leg was damaged in a fight.” Fury’s eyes widen in the realization of who this stranger is.

“Starscream…..?” Fury asked hesitantly.

“Why yes, Fury. It is I Starscream. The rightful ruler of the Decepticons!” As Holo Starscream keep in speaking with his ego flaring. Fury decided to just drop him. It stunned the bastard and Prowl. After getting up from Fury dropping him he looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

“What was that for!!?!?” He yelled.

“You wouldn’t stop talking. At least I didn’t drop kick you.” If she could smirk she would be doing it, but she had more questions for Starscream now.

“Alright Starscream, why are you helping us? Not too long ago you were threatening Morgan and I. Now you are trying to help. What’s your game?” Fury was waiting for holo Starscream to give her an answer. Finally, he spoke his truth.

“My game is simple. I know Morgan is….. was Megatron. Now, this information is very sensitive and can make the whole of the Decepticons to become active again. Now I want to be the leader of the Decepticons because it’s my right, but if a piece of Megatron is still alive the deceptions will do anything to get their leader back and I mean anything. So when I found your secret I decided to use it as a threat, but instead, I come to find out that Morgan doesn’t want to be Megatron. That got me thinking……” Starscream was cut off by Fury’s impatientness with him.

“Get to the point.” Fury said bluntly.

“If I help you instead of threatening you, I have a better chance of becoming the supreme leader of the Decepticons.” Starscream waited for a response.

“So let me get this straight. You are going to help us so Morgan doesn’t become Megatron because you want to become the leader of the Decepticons.” Fury said.

“Yes, Megatron is my biggest obstacle to the throne and if I help you with this I will have my throne and the Decepticons at my beck and call,” Starscream said triumphantly. Fury and Prowl looked at one another and sighed.

“We don’t have much of a choice? Do we Prowl?” Fury whispered to prowl so Starscream couldn’t hear.

“I mean he was able to help you out of Soundwave’s control. He probably knows how to stop Soundwave.” Prowl replied, causing Fury to sigh.

“Alright Starscream, what’s your plan?” Fury had asked. He smiled as he started to explain his plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan and Sari had been unfortunately captured by Soundwave. They tried their best to get away from the psychotic music bot but were cornered by the city’s bots that were now under Soundwave’s control. Now they were on a space that seems to belong to Soundwave or at least belongs to the Decepticons. Sari and Morgan were trapped in a force field like a cage on a table in the main area of the ship. Morgan paced back and forth in thought as Sari was sitting down and hiding her head behind her knees. Sari looked up at Morgan and decided to figure out what to do.

“Morgan,” Sari said but Morgan didn’t respond.

“Morgan!” Sari said again, this time louder. No response.

“DAD!” This time he called him dad instead of his actual first name. This got his attention.

“Dad, what do we do?” Sari asked as she got up from her spot.

“I’m…… I’m still trying to figure that one out. Hopefully, the bots or Fury are on their way.” Morgan said in the hope to cheer Sari up.

“I’m sorry to say my lord, but that will not be happening.” Morgan’s eyes widen in horror as he turned around to see their captor, Soundwave entering the room. Morgan looks on in horror as Soundwave heads over to console and starts typing something into it.

“What do you mean by that?” Morgan asked hesitantly.

“My lord, the Autobots are preoccupied and as for the red berserker, she’s now under my control.” Morgan looks on in horror at what Soundwave had said. He was about to say something when Sari beat him to the punch.

“Why do you keep calling Morgan my lord?” Sari piped up. Soundwave turned around and looked at his hostages.

“You do not know?” Soundwave asked.

“Know what?” Sari asked in a confused tone. Morgan only looked on in horror as to what is about to transpire.

“Morgan is Lord Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons.” Soundwave said calmly. Sari looked on in horror as she realized that her adoptive father was one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. Soundwave heads back to the console leaving the two of them alone.

“YOUR MEGATRON!!!” Sari yelled in anger

“Sari wait hear me out!” Morgan tried to explain, but Sari wasn’t done.

“YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO THE AUTOBOTS! YOU LIED TO OPTIMUS!!” Morgan flinched at the last part. She was right he did lie to them, but he needed to explain himself.

“Sari I didn’t know I was Megatron until recently. I’m actually a reincarnation of him. I’m not the real Megatron.” Morgan said as calmly as he could.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?!?” Sari was still in anger.

“I was going to tell! I was gonna tell you after we got back!” Morgan wad trying so hard not to cry.

“MOM KNOWS!?!” Sari kept on yelling. It was getting hard for Morgan to keep together.

“Of course she does! It happened when she was with me! We have been wanting to tell you for weeks now!” Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he looks on at his daughter. He needed to say the rest before he breaks down into a crying mess.

“Sari, we been wanting to tell you, but Fury and I didn’t want to tell you before your birthday. I kinda wish I did though. But the truth is….. I’m not Megatron! He’s dead! I’ve just gained his corrupted and degraded memories! I hate him! Because he almost killed Optimus for his goal! He’s a selfish monster that is nothing but a cold and callous shell!” Morgan had finally collapsed to the ground. The tears were now flowing down his face as he realized how much this has been hurting him.

“I….. I hate the monster that looms over me….” After he blurted out that last statement, he felt something picking him up. He looked up to see Soundwave with an emotionless face. But his emp field was putting pure waves of rage and anger.

“I will get my master back, one way or another.” But before Soundwave could do any damage to Morgan a large explosion happened in the hallway and next thing Soundwave knew he was kicked in the face by the human. The human grabbed Morgan landed on the table with Sari. Morgan and Sari look on as they see Mecha Fury ready to fight. Morgan was surprised to see Fury, not under Soundwave’s control, but instead being her normal pissed off self.

“You got him Snake!” Fury called out as Soundwave slowly got back up. Morgan looked at the guy, Snake as Fury called him.

“I got him! You deal with Soundwave I’ll get these two out of here!” Fury nodded and charged at Soundwave. Before Soundwave knew it he was body-slammed into a wall. Morgan was put down by Snake and they both ran up to the cage that Sari was in.

“How do we get her out?!?!” Morgan questioned as Soundwave punched Fury in the stomach.

“Both of you! Stand back!” They both pulled back as Snake straight kicked the wall causing a ripple effect on the field making it break apart. Sari ran up to Morgan, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry….” Sari said.

“Don’t be. You have the right to be angry.” Morgan said as he stroked her back in small circles.

“We can deal with later right now we need to go!” Snake yelled just in time for Prowl to come into the room with a bunch a city bots after him. He sliced several of them before grabbing the three that are on the table.

“The self-destruct is set we need to leave!” Prowl exclaimed as he moved to the other hallway. Soundwave was horrified. He activated one of his tentacles and shot it at Prowl’s direction, but was stopped Fury intervening.

“I’ll be with you guys! Just gotta take care of this bastard!” Fury said as she used Soundwave’s tentacle and slung him to the other wall. As he tried to regain his footing he was grabbed by Fury again and slammed into the wall. In a last-ditch effort, Soundwave used his ability on full blast, hoping that Fury we succumb to the control. Fury’s head lowered as the control was set on full blast.

Soundwave thought that he had won, but as he was about to relay a command to Fury, he noticed that her hand was now covered in electricity. Her hand slowly formed a fist as she raised her fist and head. Soundwave was met with truly fiery eyes. There only one thing she said before everything went black.

“My turn bitch.” Fury dropped a now unconscious Decepticon on to the ground. She dusted off her hands and then the alarms went off.

_Waring self-destruction of ship in 15 Astro seconds. _

“Oh fuck.” Fury booked down the hallway as fasted as she could until she felt the heat and energy of the ship hitting her back and launching out of the ship and into several buildings. Fury groaned as she got up into a sitting position. She scanned the area and sees the group coming to where she had crashed. She sighed as she looked down at her body. Covered with dents, burn marks, and other bits of damage all over her body. She just fell back on to her back, exhausted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you are telling me that Starscream helped you because he wanted to make sure I can’t become Megatron again so he can be the leader of the Decepticons,” Morgan said as he placed more bandages on Fury’s body.

“That’s right. I’m honestly surprised he made a deal like that.” Fury said as she looks at holo Starscream who is now sleeping in one of the chairs in the living room. After the fight with Soundwave, they had gone back to their apart along with Holo Starscream and Sari. Prowl went back to find his crew and explain that he got separated from them and had to deal with the city bots in another party of the city. Morgan called Sumdac and said that his gift went haywire for some reason and didn’t know why. He also told the professor that Sari would be staying for the night since it was late.

Now they have to deal with Starscream who had decided that he would crash at their place, so they could go over the deal furthermore. But that can be dealt with in the Morning. Right now the two of them just want their sleep.


	26. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream explains the deal and the general makes a reappearance again.

It was early in the morning when Fury first opened her eyes. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It read 5:36 am, too early for Sari or Morgan to be up. But this is around the usual time she gets up. Speaking of Morgan and Sari. She looked to see Morgan still fast asleep. As Fury got up from her spot she went over to Sari’s room to check on her. As looked inside she sees the sleeping form of her daughter in bed. Fury sighs as she quietly closed the door. Walking out of the hallway and into the kitchen she noticed something. She noticed that the guest they had brought home last night was not in the living room with Morgan. In fact, she didn’t see the guest when she got up the first. In a quiet panic, she started to look for him as she looked through the other rooms. It wasn't until she got to her room that she noticed the door was cracked open.

Fury slowly pushed it open to look inside, what she found was her room was mostly the same. But then she noticed her bed. It had an occupant on top of it. Fury came closer to see a very pale looking Male. It was Starscream as a human. Fury thinks anyway. Last night was insane, to say the least. With Soundwave attacking, Fury almost being under his control, and then Starscream suggesting an alliance. Also, the fact that Sari now knows that her father is the reincarnation of Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. So now she has t deal with Starscream with his “agreement”, except something was wrong. He was paler than normal. Almost sickly pale. She lifted her hand and placed it on his forehead. If she was human her hand would have third-degree burns on it.

Fury was surprised by literally how hot his body was. So much so that she had to move him with the blanket around his body so he didn’t burn anything. Fury lifted him off the bed carefully and placed him out into the living room. He placed him into one of the chairs. Fury then went to her daughter’s room to grab the key that was on her nightstand. Going back to Starscream she looked for an opening to insert the key when it formed into a needle. Shrugging she injected it into her next and a soft blue glow covered his body, then vanished. The needle retracted, Fury looked over Starscream as he didn’t look as pale and sickly as he did before. Fury went back to her daughter’s room and placed her key back.

As she walked back into the living room she then noticed Morgan was gone from his spot, Fury looked over to see a now groggy Starscream. Eyes half-open, but still tightly wrapped in the blanket. Fury then heard noises in the kitchen and knew who it was. Walking into the kitchen she noticed Morgan grabbing a couple of mugs from one of the cabinets and placing them onto the counter. Fury sighed and went to another cabinet.

“Are you making tea or?” Fury asked quietly.

“Tea.” Morgan’s voice was hoarse as he pulled out the kettle and filled it up with water.

“I heard you moving around and notice how sick Starscream looked. I got up and decided to make some tea.” Morgan explained as he placed the kettle on the stove. Fury grabbed out the packets of tea and placed it next to the mugs that Morgan had gotten out.

“I had woken up and decided to check on you guys. When I came back to the living room I finally noticed that Starscream was missing. I looked around the apartment and noticed that he was in my room on my bed.” Fury said quietly as she looked over to see Starscream's form still in the chair.

“Why was he in your room?” Morgan asked tiredly.

“It’s the closet unoccupied room in the apartment. He probably didn’t want to sleep in the chair any further. Anyway, when I got closer to him I noticed how pale he was. He also had a fever that was so high that it could give someone third-degree burns by just touching his forehead.” Fury started to place the tea bags into the mugs as the kettle started to boil the water.

“I wonder why?” Morgan questioned as the kettle started to whistle. Turning off the shove Morgan poured the scalding water into the mugs with the tea bags already in place. After mixing the bags with the water the two took out them to the living room where they are now greeted by a rather exhausted and grumpy looking Starscream. Fury handed one of the mugs to Starscream. As he was handed it he looked in confusion at the mug and then back at Fury.

“It’s tea.” Fury quickly said as she sat down next to Morgan. Starscream still had a confused look on his face. Fury just rolled her eyes.

“It helps with sicknesses that a person may experience. Be careful when drinking it, it’s rather hot.” Morgan injected to help ease Starscream’s confusion. Starscream looked down and finally took a sip of the tea. He seemed to like it and continued to drink it.

It wasn’t until a few minutes had passed that Fury decided to speak up again.

“Alright, why did you help us? Why are you in this form? Also, why were you sick?” Fury questions caught Starscream off guard. He looked at her with genuine surprise. But it quickly faded from his face as he looked down and into the reflection of his tea. He sighed before he finally gave his answer.

“The answer to all of those questions is…. Is you, Fury Rebel.” Starscream looked back up to meet two surprised expressions.

“Come again?” Morgan asked as his surprised expression wore off faster. Starscream sighed again and took a sip of his tea before he answered.

“When Fury and I fought. She was able to damage my thruster, so much so that it launched me up into the higher atmosphere. After being launched so high my body began to fall and as I was falling I blacked out and woke up in the middle of nowhere in my holoform.” Starscream had explained.

“A holoform. Do you mean those devices that helped you guys disguise yourself better when meeting other species? Right?” Starscream looked surprised before he gave a nod.

“That’s….. that’s right. I’ve had one since before the war. I had modified it so I could live as one while my actual body was in stasis.” He took another sip of his drink as he finished speaking.

“So I’m betting that you can’t go back due to your body being heavily damaged as well as not knowing where it is.” Fury hypothesizes as she mauled over the information. Morgan snapped his fingers in response.

“That’s why you were sick. Your body is in such bad shape that it is reflecting it through your holoform!” Morgan slightly yelled at the last part. Fury quieted Morgan since Sari was still asleep. Starscream only nodded again in return.

“That’s why I’m making this deal with you. I help you with making sure that Morgan doesn’t become Megatron ever again and in return, you help me find my body and I never bother you or your Autobots ever again.” Starscream finished speaking and waited for what seemed like an eternity before someone finally answer.

“Alright Starscream, we will go with your deal. But if you try anything against us or the Autobots. I’ll make sure you die a slow and painful death. Got it?” Fury said with a cold rage that was under her neutral expression. Starscream gulped in fear and only nodding due to the fear that making it impossible for him to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Strika had been in her office when she got a direct message from Soundwave. She activated the communication line as she waiting for Soundwave to respond.

“General Strika, T-thrid in command, Soundwave sending m-m- message.” The call had static to it as if Soundwave was in a cave system. She noticed that the TIC’s voice was breaking not from the communication line, but from Soundwave himself.

“Soundwave, are you alright?!?” Strika had grown concerned now. She knew something had happened. Since Blackarcahina has not responded back to her messages nor calls.

“Damage: C-critical….. R-R-Required: Assistance.” It was what Strika had feared. She had already sent backup, due to Blackarchina MIA status.

“I already have back up is on its way for your Soundwave. You must hold on.” She tried to triangulate Soundwave’s position from here, but couldn’t get a lock on his ship. Strika was now fearing the worst.

“U-Understood.” Soundwave sounded tired as if he couldn’t do anything else but wait.

“Genearl….” Soundwave’s voice came through the now degrading call. It caught her attention as she replied back.

“What is it Soundwave?” Strika said as a burst of static came through before she heard Soundwave again.

“Required: More b-backup.” Strika was surprised for the request of more back.

“What do you mean?” She replied. Waiting for an answer from the TIC.

“Requesting: DJD. T-T-Theart level for Red Berserker: E-Extreme.” Her spark sunk as she heard the request for the DJD for this situation. But her fear and trepidation as she heard or the Red Berserker.

“Do we have a name for the Red Berserker?” Strika asked as her Energon started to boil within her body.

“Name: F-Fury.” The name was fitting for someone with so much pent up rage.

“Well, we will make this Fury know true rage once we are done with her…..” Strika said as the call finally cut off.


	27. Let Me Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is still a lying snake and Fury is trying her best here.

"What do you mean you are not going to tell them!?!" Sari yelled at Morgan. He flinched at Sari's action and tried to calm her down.

"Sari, I know you upset…" Morgan began to say but was cut off.

"Upset! I'm furious! First, you kept this from me! Your own daughter! Now you gonna hide it from the rest of the bots!!! Especially from your boyfriend!" Sari was seething with anger as she looked at Morgan.

"I need you to understand what would happen if I do. I could lose their trust and they could even arrest me because of my past life." Morgan explained as calmly as he could with breaking down into tears. Sari just yells and runs off after Morgan's explanation.

"Sari! Wait!" Morgan called out but it fell on deaf ears. He slumped down and sighed. He then noticed Fury. He tried to ask but he knew where she was going. So now it's just him and holomatter Starscream in the apartment. Morgan groans in frustration at the whole situation. He looked over to where Starscream was sitting to see what he was doing.

He was on the couch flipping through one of the books that were laying on the coffee table. Star kept flipping through the book until Morgan cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You are bad at that you know." Starscream said to Morgan. Morgan rolled his eyes in frustration as he took a seat next to him.

"Exactly, I was trying to get your attention," Morgan said making Starscream look at him instead of the book. He gave him an inquisitive look before he finally asked.

“What do you want?” Starscream said as Morgan looked down at the floor. His expression was…. Different from normal. It was darker as if he had a lot to say. Starscream got the summarized version of how they found out. But he soon realized that they were missing some details.

“I need to know more about the Decepticons.” Morgan stated. Starscream looked at him blankly for a moment until Morgan sighed and began to explain his reasoning.

“My past memory, they are all corrupted and shit. I don’t know all that much about the Decepticons even with the little information I was able to make out. As well as the Autobot’s history of the Decepticons. It’s more like propaganda instead of actual history. An since you were there when it was created, you have more history on it that is accurate.” Starscream was surprised by Morgan’s explanation. He actually thought Morgan knew the story about the cons. But he looked at him and realized he wasn’t faking it. He really didn’t know about the Decepticons and their history.

“You really don’t know about us?” Starscream asked. Morgan shakes his head no. Starscream had to contemplate for a moment and then sighed.

“Okay first off, I wasn’t there when the actual Decepticons were formed. In fact, Megatron wasn’t even online yet when they were established.” Starscream stated. Morgan raised an eyebrow at, but Starscream continued.

“The original leader of the Decepticons was a bot know as Megazarak. He was violent and psychotic, But at the time his voice was getting to the Warbuilds who were being suppressed by the senate. So they started to follow him, which included your past self as well. You were a miner before you joined up, that’s all the information we have of pre-Decepticon Megatron.” Starscream stopped for a moment and realized something. If Morgan didn’t know that much about the past, that means he barely has a clue about what Megatron was like. Starscream smiled and continued with his long-winded story. This time however there's going to be some changes.

“Megazarak went too far in the end. Megatron decided to challenge him. Megatron won and exiled Megazarak from the Decepticons. A new era was about to begin for us, but it wasn’t all cracked up to be.” Starscream said with fake dread in his voice. Morgan looked at Starscream with trepidation before he spoke.

“What do you mean?” Morgan said in a shaky voice. Starscream smirked before he began to act on his exaggerated story of Megatron and his leadership.

“Oh, where should I begin?!?” He said in a scared tone that made Morgan's eyes go wide in horror. Starscream kept his composure and began to weave the tale of a more psychotic Megatron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury had been searching for Sari for about 10 minutes now. She looked throughout the apartment complex seeing if she went any of the neighbors in the building. She even checked the lobby to see if she did leave the building, luckily she didn’t. So that leaves one place that Sari would have gone to. Fury climbed up the many flights of stairs until she reached the roof of the complex. Their she sees Sari looking over the side of the roof.

“Took you long enough.” Sari said with annoyance in her voice. Fury sighed and walked up to her daughter. She tried to get closer but Sari spun around with vexation in her eyes. Needless to say, her daughter is pissed.

“Why won’t you tell!?!” Sari angrily question. Fury slumped her shoulders and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

“Sari… I honestly wish we could explain the situation to them. But with everything that has happened in the past several weeks and then you and Morgan being kidnapped by one of the cons….. It might be best to keep this from them.” Fury looked on as her daughter just rolled her eyes at her.

“Really?!? Prowl knows about it and he’s fine with it!!!” Sari began to raise her voice.

“But that’s Prowl. He’s not a hateful person. He also a runaway. He never fought in the war and that’s why he’s okay with it. He’s not indoctrinated by the Autobot’s propaganda!” Fury raised her voice raised her voice.

“What do you mean?!? The others are not the bad guys!! They helped us! They saved morgan, me, and a bunch of others! But you don’t trust them!?!” Sari was now lashing back at her mother.

“I’m not saying that they are bad bots. I’m saying that they might jump to the conclusion that Morgan has always been Megatron and they might want to arrest him. I don’t want that for him.” Fury calmed down as she looked at Sari. Her anger was boiling over and she had enough.

“ARE YOU STUPID!?!?” Fury jumped at Sari’s question.

“NO MATTER what happens this will hurt them! You can’t keep lying to them! Especially Morgan!” Sari started to move back until she was close to the edge of the roof. Fury eyes widen in horror as she figures out what would happen next.

“Sari…” Fury said. Sari didn’t listen.

“Mom! You don’t understand how bad it would become if you guys kept this from them any longer!” Sari was caught in what she was saying that she didn’t realize that she had begone to fall off the edge of the roof.

“SARI!” Fury yelled and raced over to edge. Grabbing Sari by her shirt and pulled her away from the edge and into her arms. She held on to her daughter tightly in her arms. Sari was still in shock for what just happened. She then felt something wet on the top of her head. Sari looked up to see Fury crying.

“Mom….?” Sari had this odd feeling in her stomach. Fury took and breath and wiped away the tears that were on her face.

“Sari…. I’m afraid.” Sari’s eyes widen in shock at what her mother said.

“I’m afraid that if we tell them the truth, we could lose them. We could lose Morgan, I could lose you. I don’t want that for you or Morgan! I want you guys to have the best life. But it seems that the world….. no, the universe wants to screw us over….” Fury’s sullen look as she finished talking. Sari felt herself to begin to cry and hugged her mom back as hard as she could.

“I didn’t know you felt that way?” Sair nuzzled her head into her mother.

“There are still many things I haven't told you that only Morgan knows. I will tell you someday, but for now, let’s deal with the whole Megatron situation. Okay?” Fury looked down at her daughter.

“Okay.” Sari said as Fury got up holding her daughter in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“….. That is why I tried to take over the deceptions. Because Megatron had lost his way. I knew that if I didn’t act then, the Decepticons would surely lose their way.” Starscream had made out this whole elaborate explanation about why he tried to take over as leader of the Decepticons and made Megatron out to be just as crazy as Megazarak, except that he kept it hidden from the others. That is why he has been the leader of the cons for so long. Well, apart from the fact that most of it was a lie it seemed to have conceived Morgan. Because when Starscream looked at Morgan he was paled like a ghost.

“I can’t believe….. My past life was a monster…..” Morgan was still trying to process all the information that Starscream just had explained.

“You mean that you did that?” Starscream asked. Morgan looked up and looked at Starscream with a confused look.

“No…. I mean my past life….. what are you talking about?” Morgan questioned.

“Your still Megatron…. Just your data is all fragged up.” Starscream stated Morgan looked on with horror and confusion.

“Starscream, I’m a human. I bleed, I can’t breathe underwater, and I need other basic human needs to live. I also age and change like a human. What makes you think that I’m still Megatron?” Morgan tried to gain some composure from everything.

“Remember what I told you guys about the holomatter and it’s safety protocol?” Starscream asked. Morgan only nodded.

“Well, I wasn’t the only Decepticon with that program….. It can also imitate any life form to keep the user alive. You should keep that in mind….” Starscream got up from his seat leaving Morgan alone in his thoughts. Morgan sat on the couch and sunk into it as he contemplated all the information he was given…. Again. He’s not a con, he’s not an alien. He’s a human, he bleeds, he breathes air, and he had parents, he has a birth certificate. Morgan just sunk further as he felt tears start to prick the corners of his eyes. He was about to let them go when Fury and Sari walked in.

“Hey, Morgan I was able to….” Fury and Sari looked at Morgan who was now crying. Fury put sari down next to Morgan and activated her kinetic strike.

“I’m murdering a bitch be right back.” Morgan and Sari looked on as Fury went after Starscream.


	28. An Awful Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling you get when something bad is happening to you? Yeah, that's Morgan right now.

_"I cannot believe you??!?" Fury yelled as she landed her last blow on Holo's face. When she had gotten back from getting Sari she found Morgan on the couch crying. Come to find out Starscream (holo) was the one who caused Morgan to cry._

_"We had a deal!" Fury yelled in irritation at the still downed holo._

_"I told him the truth," Holo said as fury slammed her Strike Walker against the wall next to Holo's head. He started to sweat as Fury became more aggressive with him._

_"That was your truth. You have no idea what's going on with Morgan and for you to do that to him is low, even for you." Fury's voice was cold and unnerving. Holo swallowed drily as Fury removed her strike Walker from the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief. But only for a moment as Fury lifted up and off of the ground._

_"Now listen here you are gonna help with Morgan in whatever he needs, got it?" Fury demanded an answer. He nodded in understanding. Fury let go of Holo's shirt as he slumped to the ground._

_"Good, now we gotta go to the Autobots base. They need to talk to us about something." Fury said as she walked off towards Morgan and Sari who were still on the couch._

______________________

Holo groaned as he felt his body's agony of what Fury did to him. It was made worse when he was walking. He had been walking with the group to the Autobots base since the car conveniently stopped working. Holo thought it was Fury's doing but couldn't say anything or she might retaliate.

The group had finally arrived at the base of the bot. Sari was jumping up and down in excitement as she raced into the base with Morgan her following. Fury looked at Holo and gestured for him to go first. He rolled his eyes and continued forward. Then he felt a slap on his back which stung due to the soreness that he was still feeling. Fury only smirked as she continued on her way to the base.

They had finally arrived inside of the base. As they came up to the other two they noticed something different about the base. There were crates placed into stacks and groups as if they were organizing or packing. Then the group notice Bulkhead and Bumblebee moving more crates into the main area of where the other crates were at. Fury rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Hey Bulkhead, what are you doing?” Fury asked as the others looked around curiously at all the boxes and crates. Holo examine a couple of them as Fury questioned with the two younger bots. Before Bulkhead could even answer that question Optimus came into the room with Ratchet and Prowl. Optimus noticed the group and became startled. Morgan turned his head to see Optimus. He smiled as and walked towards the firetruck.

“Hey Ops! What are you guys up to today?” Morgan said in his usual cheery tone. Optimus looked down at Morgan and gave a sad smile. The group noticed the expression that Optimus was conveying. Morgan’s happy expression changed into one of dread and worry.

“Prime, what’s wrong?” Fury said in a now concern, but stern. Ratchet looked over to Fury and sighed. Giving a sad expression.

“We got some news….” Ratchet had started to explain but trailed off. Fury didn’t like this. Her rage was boiling within herself.

“Look, whatever you have to say, say it. I’m already dealing with some…. Issues and I don’t need you guys to make it more complicated.” Fury said in a frustrated tone. Holo rubbed the back of his neck after Fury spoke.

“We are leaving.” Ratchet blurted out. The group looked on in shock. Morgan looked at Ratchet, then at Optimus. His expression was still sad, Optimus tries to look away from the group but Morgan is having none of that.

“What do you mean you are leaving?” Morgan said in an oddly calm tone.

“These past few months have been…. Intense to say the least. With Starscream attacking and killing Fury.” Optimus said. Then Ratchet cut.

“Also Lockdown trying to kidnap Optimus.” Ratchet said.

“That crazy spider lady almost killing You and Sari,” Bee interjected.

“Finally, Sari’s gift turned out to be a Decepticon. That was scary.” Bulkhead chimed in. Optimus sighed and rubbed his faceplate.

“The point is that it has become too dangerous for us to stay on earth. So we are leaving the planet for yours and everyone’s safety.” Optimus explained to the crew. All of them are speechless to Optimus’s explanation. All except for Morgan. His face was starting to turn a shade of red from anger. 

“What about us?” Morgan questioned with unevenness in his voice starting to grow. Optimus expression worsens after Morgan asked the question.

“I’m sorry Morgan…. But we can’t continue this. It wasn’t a good idea in the first place.” Optimus said quietly and calmly. Morgan was now seething with anger. To the point that he’s on the verge of tears.

“SO YOUR JUST GONNA THROW WHAT WE HAVE AWAY!!?!?” Morgan yelled. Tears were daring to escape his eyes. He is shaking in anger, everyone was scared. No one, besides Fury has seen Morgan this angry. It gets to the point that Morgan had to race out of the room in pure anger. Sari raced after Morgan as he left the room. Fury gestures for Holo to follow them. Holo didn’t snip back, he just nodded and followed the two. Fury turned back to Optimus and the bots with so much rage in her eyes.

“Now….. I have a few fucking choice words for you lot.” Fury said in such a calm tone that made the bots shake in fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Earlier that day_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was static, a lot of static. It was in his vision, in his audio receptors, it was everywhere. He tried not to focus on the static as he tried to self repair himself as best as he could. As he’s self-repairing he can hear something through the static. A low and loud rumble. It’s getting closer to Soundwave’s position, making him panic. He trying to hide as best as he can from whatever is coming for him. But with all the static it made it impossible, but then Soundwave heard a voice.

“ZIC! Vhere are jou?!?” A thick robotic accent broke through his static. Moving slowly, Soundwave headed towards the voice.

“Are you sure he’s here?” Another voice broke through his static, this one was deeper in pitch.

“Jes, I’m sure...... Commander!!!” The one with the thick yelled as they raced up to Soundwave right before he collapsed. The two had finally made it. Now they can begin their plans to retrieve their lord and master. An to get rid of this Fury Rebel once and for all. Soundwave finally passed out from the pass and went into a restless recharge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Later That Day_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS!!!” Fury yelled in frustration at bots. All of them flinched at her yelling.

“FIRST, I TO DEAL WITH THAT BULLSHIT WITH HOLO! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH FACT THAT YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING!!!” Fury was in a rage. She really didn’t need this right now.

“What’s going on with Holo?” Ratchet asked.

“Not important. What is important is the fact that you guys think it’s a good idea to leave now!” Fury exclaimed in frustration.

“Your lives are in danger, all the cons are most likely coming after you guys because it can get to us and the Allspark,” Optimus explained to Fury, to which she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“That’s only part of the reason….” Fury said under breathing after Optimus said his reason. Ratchet perked up.

“What did you say, Fury?” Ratchet said making all the other bots look down at her. Fury became nervous but avoided the question as best as she can.

“What I mean is that…. There might be other reasons that you guys might not-” Fury was cut off by the sounds of the base’s alarms going off. Fury sighed in relief as Prowl went up to the console to see what was causing the alarms to go off.

“Decepticon activity downtown.” Prowl said as he looked at the monitors.

“We can talk about this later. AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!” Optimus yelled as he transformed as well as the rest of the bots transformed into their alt forms. Fury was about to go find Morgan and the others when Ratchet came up to her and put her into his alt mode.

“WHat the FUCK!!!” Fury’s voice was uneven due to the startling grab by Ratchet.

“We will need you for this and…. We need to talk about what you know.” Ratchet said as Fury groaned in annoyance. Ratchet drove off a few moments later, trailing behind the others. 


	29. Theories and Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't gonna be a rollercoaster anymore this is gonna be a straight-up freefall. "  
-DingoDoodles

Morgan yelled in frustration as he kicked a piece of trash that was outside the Autobot’s base. His anger was loud in his mind. He had hundreds of thoughts running through his head. He was frustrated and upset that Optimus and the others would do that to him. To Sari. To Fury. His anger boiled over as he kicked another object into the direction to where Holo was coming back. 

Holo immediately dodged as the object flew over his crouched form and hit the ground a few feet behind. Holo slowly stood back up and breathed out a sigh of relief. As he was doing so Sari came around the corner to the end of it. Sari slowly walked towards Morgan, passed Holo, and was now a few feet away from him. 

"Dad…..?" Sari hesitantly asked as she walked up to Morgan. As she got closer he turned around to show his. Sari's eyes sadden as she was met with a similar expression of sadness in Morgan's eyes, with tears trying to escape said eyes. Normally Sari would see Morgan with a happy or cheerful expression. But these past few weeks have shown her the many other expressions that Morgan conveys. His fear, dread, anger, frustration, and sadness. 

"First, it was Starscream almost killing Fury. Then it was finding out I was Megatron in a past life. Then Decepticons attacking you! Finally! It comes to finding out that the Autobots are leaving! And my relationship with Optimus is over…." Morgan sighed in defeat. He slumped his shoulders as he looked down at Sari. She looked up at Morgan and gave a sad smile. 

"Dad I-" sari was cut off by Holo.

"Why are you so upset about this!?!? You should be happy that they are leaving!" Holo exclaimed at the two. Rolled her eyes at Holo, while Morgan's expression changed from sadness to pure anger.

"Your the one to talk," Morgan said aggressively.

"What do you mean?" Holo questioned. Morgan looked at him as if his stare was boring holes into his face. 

"The only reason that you are here, is because you saved Fury from being controlled by Soundwave. But that doesn't mean I forgive you for hurting the Autobots and killing Fury. Not to mention that little event we had earlier." Morgan said as he walked closer to Holo. Holo rolled his eyes in response.

“I just said the truth that’s all,” Holo remarked.

“Bullshit!” Morgan yelled, making both Sari and Holo flinch. Morgan heaved a heavy breath and calmed himself down. 

“That’s Bullshit and I know it. I’m a living being, a human. Not….. whatever you think I am.” Morgan stated to Holo. Holo scoffed.

“Did you not hear anything I said?” Holo asked in a passive-aggressive tone. 

“You mean the tall tale of Megatron the crazed warlord??!” Morgan looked annoyed and frustrated at holo.

“No the Holomatter!” Holo exclaimed. 

“You mean that protocol?” Morgan retorted.

“Yes! Most of the ranking officers have them just in case are bodies are in critical states. It imitates the sentinel species of the planet to keep the user alive. The only question is how did you survive the explosion and entry into the atmosphere?” Holo pondered on those questions. Morgan looked at him as if he was an idiot. 

“That’s your only question?!? What about the fact that Megatron is I don’t know….. FUCKING DEAD!!!” Morgan yelled in frustration. Sari looked on as Morgan was about ready to strangle him. As she looked on she got a call from her cell. She answered it as the two kept bickering.

“Hello?” Sari asked.

“ _ Sari! It’s Bee! _ ” Bee exclaimed. In the background of the call she could hear sounds of….. Fighting?

“Bee, why are you calling me?” Sari questioned. She thought the bots were inside getting a tongue lashing from mom.

“ _ We were. But then deceptions were spotted downtown. _ ” Bee exclaimed again and they yelped as if he was dodging something.

“Decepticons? You more than one?” Sari asked, dread filling her stomach. Meanwhile Holo realized something with the Holomatter Protocol. 

“Didn’t Fury say something about her gaining a spark 50 stellar cycles ago by the Allspark?” Holo questioned.

“Yeah….. What does that have to do with anything?” Morgan retorted once again. 

“So hear me out, you didn’t survive 50 stellar cycles ago.” Morgan felt his eye twitched at Holo’s statement. Sari was still on call as Holo began his explanation.

“ _ That’s right, more than one, _ ” Bee said as Sari hears yelling in the background.

“ _ Bumblebee duck! _ ” Some yelled in the background. Bee yelped and transformed into his vehicle mode.

“ _ The three cons are Lugnut, Blitzwing, and surprisingly Soundwave. _ ” Sari’s heart dropped into her stomach when she heard the last part.

“Why are telling me this? I’m not near the fight.” Sari said with the fear rising within her voice. 

“ _ That’s the thing! You are! One of the Cons split off and is heading towards the base! Optimus is already following them and I’m following too.”  _ Sari’s hands became sweaty as she felt her pulse rise. Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Alright, I’ll play along at this point.” Morgan said in defeat.

“You didn’t survive at first,” Holo stated gaining Morgan’s attention.

“Your body was too damaged and it couldn’t activate the protocol, but when the Allspark did its thing,” Starscream explained to Morgan.

“Sending out a wave of life-giving energy?” Morgan asked.

“Yes. Your spark was caught within it and your spark didn’t know what to do so it did the only logical thing, survive.” Holo respond and elaborated further, Finally Sari finished her call and rushed over to the pair. 

“Uh, guys!” Sari yelled catching the two’s attention.

“We gotta go, now!” Sari panicked as the dread in her stomach became worse. 

“Sari, what’s wrong?” Morgan lowered himself to be at Sari’s eye level. Before she could answer a shadow covered the trio. They looked up and Sari screamed. Morgan grabbed Sari and held her. Morgan and Holo look on in horror as the one who was casting the shadow was none other than Soundwave.

“I-I found you, L-Lord Megatron.” Soundwave’s voice crackled and skipped as he loomed over the trio. 


	30. Against The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus plays a hero. And Soundwave is trying.

Optimus raced down the streets as he had his sirens blaring. Optimus felt his spark raced as he passed by citizens and other vehicles that were on the road. Head dodged and weaved through them as he raced back to the base. 

Just not too long ago he and the other bots had gotten an alarm for Decepticon activity. They went to see what was happening when they were greeted by three Decepticons instead of one. The worst part about was that Soundwave was leading them. They head thought he had perished when Fury and Prowl went after him to rescue Sari and Morgan. It seems that took some heavy damage, but he was still functioning. As for the other two, It was Lugnut, a heavy hitter that can decimate entire city blocks, and Blitzwing, another one of Megatron’s lieutenants. He was a triple changer and was consider unstable. 

Lugnut started to rave about Lord Megatron and his glorious return when the Autobots arrived. His raving becomes too much that Fury proceeded to hit Lugnut with her Plasma Bolt. Thus the battle commenced. As the battle was going on, somehow in the chaos Soundwave was able to slip away. It wasn’t until Optimus heard over the human frequency that a blueish/green Scion xB was racing in downtown Detriot to the abandoned warehouse district. Optimus spark sunk as he looked around to see if he could find Soundwave in the chaos. He couldn’t spot him, Optimus message Ratchet over the situation and left the battlefield. 

Now he’s racing against the clock to get to the base before Soundwave could do anything to Morgan and the others. As he turned the corner he made it to the back of the warehouse and was greeted by Soundwave looming over Morgan, Sari, and Holo. Optimus felt as if his spark was going to leave his chest with how fast it was beating. In a moment of pure instinct, Optimus sped towards Soundwave. 

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!” Optimus yelled. Soundwave turned his attention to the oncoming vehicle as Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode and slammed his body into Soundwave’s and caused them to be launched to the side. Away from the group. Morgan looked on as Optimus got Soundwave from them. 

“We gotta go…..” Morgan suggested as the trio turned around to leave when they see Bumblebee’s vehicle mode come out of the warehouse and in front of them. Bee opened his doors to let the group.

“Come on! We need to get you guys out of here!” Bee exclaimed as the group hopped in. Bee shut the doors and drove off. Leaving Optimus to fight Soundwave alone.

“Are you sure it was wise to leave Optimus?” Morgan worried as he thought of how aggressive Soundwave can be when fighting.

“Don’t worry he can take care of himself. We have to get you guys somewhere safe.” Bee said as he drove through the abandoned warehouse district down to the docks. 

“Where are you taking us, Bee?” Sari asked as she saw the scene change from warehouses to the pier as slowly reached their destination. They had reached the docks, bee made a turn to the water, and drove in. Holo became startled as Morgan and Sari both realized where they were heading.

“We are heading to the ship since the cons don’t where it’s at,” Bee said as they drove down to the ship.

____________________________________________________

Optimus grunted as he was thrown against a wall by Soundwave. He slid down onto the ground as he continued to groan in pain. He looked around carefully to see if he could find his ax. He spotted his ax a few feet away from him. Unfortunately, Soundwave was in between him and his ax. As noticed his ax he felt being lifted by one his arms. 

Soundwave had picked him up to put the Autobot at eye level with him. Optimus struggled to get out of his hold but to no avail. 

"Y-you and your Autobots-bots, are an n-nuisance." Static was within Soundwave's voice as it stuttered from word to word. 

"What do you want with the humans!?!" Optimus demanded as he continued to struggle. Soundwave tightens his hold Optimus, making him yelp in pain.

"I-I will get M-my L-lord and master b-back," Soundwave said as Optimus looked on in horror. 

"That's impossible! Megatron is dead! I should know, I was the one who ended his life." Optimus stayed as calm as he could, but was startled by an odd noise coming from Soundwave. It was static and crackled as Soundwave was trying to laugh.

"D-do you think t-that a mere auto-Autobot could kill h-him?" Soundwave tried to sound smug as he questioned Optimus. Optimus optics widened in horror to the question he was just given.

"What…?" Optimus could blurt out as he was stunned by the question. Soundwave "laughed" again he activated one of his tentacles. As Soundwave was about to finish Optimus. A voice could be heard.

"Hey, wannabe DJ!!!! Over here!!!" Soundwave looked to see where the voice was coming. What he saw was a large piece of debris hurling towards him. In a moment of panic, Soundwave dropped Optimus and went to shield his face as the debris crashed into his body sending him and the debris flying. Optimus looked in awe Soundwave's body disappeared as well the debris into several abandoned buildings. 

Optimus turned to look to see where the debris had come from and saw a white and red bot with titan sized companion. It was Ratchet and Fury who had saved Optimus from Soundwave. He smiled as he got up slowly from his spot still sore from the beating that he took from Soundwave. The pair run up to him and see if he was okay.

"Easy kid, you took one pit of a beating." Ratchet said as he helped Optimus up and on to his feet. As Ratchet was checking on Optimus’s injuries, Fury noticed something from the corner of her optic. She looked head on to where she saw the movement. With a loud burst of static Soundwave rose from the rubble. The trio covered their audio receptors from the noise as Soundwave made his escape. As he transformers and sped away, Fury tried to aim for him but was stopped by Ratchet. Fury looked at him with confusion as he stopped her. 

“Not now! We gotta meet the others on the ship.” Ratchet explained. She rolled her optics and sighed. 

“Okay, but we gotta be careful with my alt form?” Fury stated to Ratchet. Making Optimus become curious.

“What do you mean by that?” Optimus had questioned the pair. 

“We found out that when I “transform” too much I will pass out.” Fury explained.

“Most likely because it uses energy to get you into your large form.” Ratchet interjected to the conversation. Optimus looked puzzled.

“How did you guys find out that?” Optimus inquired.

“Not now.” The pair answered in unison. Optimus sighed and transformed into his alt form as well as Ratchet. Fury then shrinks down and hops into Ratchet. They sped off to the Autobot’s ships. 

___________________________________________

Soundwave sped down the road as fast as he could. Barely dodging another beat down from Fury. As he drove down the road he activated his communication device to contact the others.

“L-lugnut, Blitzwing, W-we need to regroup,” Soundwave commanded the two over the coms.

“Vhere are ve meeting?” Blitzwing questioned. At that moment Soundwave pinged a location to Lugnut and Blitzwing. 

“T-that’s where the auto-Autobots ship resides. A-an that’s where o-our lord will be.” Soundwave explained as he got closer to the shore. 

“Of course commander” Blitzwing replied.

“SOON! WE WILL HAVE OUR GLORIOUS MASTER BACK!!!!” Lugnut exclaimed making the two flinched.

“QUIET JOU!!! STOP PREACHING ABOUT LORD MEGATRON!!!” Blitzwing hothead persona snapped back at Lugnut. Soundwave sighed as he continued on to the location of the Autobots. 


	31. Enemies Inbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cons are laying down their attack and a familiar person comes back into the fold.

The group had finally arrived at the outside of the ship. Bee waited for the ship to respond and open the hatch for the group. Sari looked at the window of Bee’s alt form with dread as she looked around to if there were any Decepticons nearby. Morgan noticed her paranoid looked at she kept looking around outside at the underwater scene. Morgan pulled Sari close to him and put her on his lap. Sari looked up at Morgan with scared eyes as Morgan rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. 

“It’s okay Sari, they won’t get us. The others will stop them, especially Fury.” Morgan said with reassurance as Sari’s expression softens from dread to a calmer expression. Finally, the hatched opened and Bee drove into the airlock. After a few minutes of draining the water out. The other end of the airlock opened and they were greeted by Bulkhead and Prowl at the other end. As the group got of Bee they were surprised to see Bulkhead and Prowl here and not with the others. As Bee transformed back into his bipedal mode he had an inquisitive look on his face as he walked up to the pair. 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be with Ratchet and Fury?” Bee questioned the pair. As he into the cargo bay of the ship. Morgan and the others walked in behind Bee when something caught Holo’s eye. He turned his head to see a large orange case With odd lines all over it and a bright blue square in the center of it. He realized what he was looking at and formed a wicked smile. 

“We were but Fury was able to distract the other cons so we could escape.” Bulkhead explained. Holo slowly moved away from the ground as he went over to the Allspark.

“She told us to head to the ship to protect the Allspark while her and Ratchet went after Optimus. We were surprised at first that we had gotten here before you guys.” Bulkhead continued. The group was mainly focused on Bulkhead’s explanation that they didn’t notice that two of them had left the group. 

Holo continued closer to the Allspark. It was almost in his hands when he felt being picked up. He yelped as he was placed onto Prowl’s shoulder. Prowl looked over at Holo and gives him a rather aggressive stare.

“I believe the others are looking for us.” Prowl said as he walked back with Holo. By the time they had returned back to the group, Bulkhead had finished explaining. The group noticed the pair returning and realized that they weren’t with them for the majority of the conversation. They looked at the two in surprise.

“Wait, where did you guys go?” Bee asked. Prowl kept his face neutral as he placed Holo down on the ground right next to Morgan and Sari.

“Holo decided to look around and inadvertently got lost. I merely followed him so he wouldn’t get lost for cycles.” Prowl explained to Bee and Bulkhead, Sari and Morgan raised an eyebrow at Holo. Holo has a sheepish expression on his face as he knew that Morgan didn’t believe that. He was going to press the matter further but they heard beeping. The sign that Optimus and the others were here. Bulkhead hits a button on one of the consoles to let them in. A few minutes later Optimus, Ratchet, and Fury walk through the docking tunnel. Morgan and Sari run-up to Fury and hug her. 

“Mom! I’m glad you are okay!” Sari exclaimed. Fury laughed and picked her up. 

“I’m a lot tougher now. So those cons can’t hurt me.” Fury said with confidence.

“But didn’t Lugnut’s punch launched you a good distance,” Bee interjected. Morgan looked at Fury in surprise. 

“He did what?!?” Morgan said in shock. Fury rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but I wasn’t damaged, just pissed off.” Fury stated as she put Sari down. 

“Besides we have bigger fish to fry.” Fury stated. At that moment the ship rumbled as it was hit by multiple unknown objects. The ship shook as the barrage became more frequent. 

“Looks like they found us!” Optimus yelled as he looked at the feed through the monitor that was in the cargo bay. He spotted the trio of Decepticons attacking the ship, trying to get inside.

“Kid! We need a plan!” Ratchet said as he was tossed back and forth by the movements of the ship. Optimus thought for a moment as he finally got am idea on how to handle this.

“Ratchet! You and Sari get the ship repaired! Fury! You and the rest of us will hold off the Cons till they get the ship back up and running. Morgan and Holo! Stay with Ratchet and help with whatever he needs.” Optimus finished explaining. Everyone nodded in agreement with Optimus’s plan. 

“Alright Autobots! Transform and roll out!” Optimus yelled as he transformed and hopped into the docking tunnel. Fury was about to join them when Morgan stopped her. She looked at him with an odd look. 

“Morgan?” Fury question. Morgan looked at her with a scared expression, Fury became worried. 

“I think Soundwave isn’t the only one who knows I was once Megatron,” Morgan whispered to Fury as he shook in fear. Fury hugged Morgan to try to calm him down. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let them hurt you or anyone else here.” Fury said as she pulled away from Morgan and walked over to the tunnel. As she walked over she transformed into her Mecha form. Stepping in she turned around and waved at the trio. Morgan and Sari wave back as the seal closed behind her. 

“Alright you three.” Ratchet said to the group as he picked them up.

“We got a ship to get back online.” Ratchet said as they head towards the ship’s command center. 

____________________________________________________________________

“Keep firing! Ve are getting zhrough!” Blitzwing yelled as they kept on attacking the haul. They didn’t let up on their attack until Blitzwing and Soundwave heard a noise coming from behind them. They turned around to see Fury slamming here body into lugnut. Sending him into one of the underwater rock formations. As they look the two noticed that she wasn’t alone. At least four of the Autobots were behind her as she charged up another attack. 

“Round two.” She said as she and the Autobots charge at Soundwave and Blitzwing. Blitzwing aimed his cannons at the oncoming Autobots. Soundwave readies himself as he shoots one of his sound attacks towards Fury.

______________________________________________________________________

“Why isn’t this working?!?” Ratchet yelled in frustration as he looks at the console. He and Fury had been working on the console for a bit now and they were getting desperate. Morgan and Holo look on as the key wasn’t helping with the reactivating the ship. 

“Maybe it’s somewhere else in the ship that is having issues. Maybe it could be-” Morgan was cut off his body felt a wave of pain rippling throughout his body. He screamed in agony as he collapsed to the ground. Everyone looked on in horror as Morgan collapsed to the ground. Before Morgan blacked out from the pain he heard a voice. A voice that was all too familiar.

_ “I said I will get back my body and I am.” _ The warlord said before Morgan passed out.


	32. No Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron holds nothing back, making Holo and Sari fear for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started college and it's been a rough a few weeks. Sorry for taking so long.

“Soundwave; Superior, Fury; inf-” Soundwave wasn’t able to finish as Fury knocked him square the chest, sending him back. The water slowed how fast he was being sent back since the force was pushing against one another. Fury felt as if she boreholes into Soundwave’s chest as she punched him. 

“I swear, if you ever say that statement again, I will rip your voice box out.” Fury said as she seethed in anger. Soundwave slowly gains his control back in his movements. He moved back upright and looked straight at Fury. With a stern expression, he pressed a button on his arm as a signal went out of his body. Fury’s eyes widen in horror as to what Soundwave was doing. 

“Fury; inferior,” Soundwave said as Fury raced over. She yelled in horror as she tied to reach him but was stopped by Lugnut. 

______________________________________________________________________

“Dad wake up!” Sari yelled as she tried to shake him awake. 

“Kid! That’s not working!” Ratchet yelled as he tried to get the ship back up. 

“Alright, what’s going on with Morgan!?!?” Holo question as to his frustration grew more. 

“Like the frag I know!” Ratchet yelled. As the three tried to figure what was going on with Morgan. Morgan in a sense was facing his inner demons. Particularly one specific demon. The warlord or the original Megatron. Morgan looked on in horror as he stared at the shadowy form of Megatron. The only thing that wasn’t covered in shadows was Megatron’s deep red eyes or optics in this case. 

“I…. I thought you were dead?” Morgan croaked out as he felt the fear in his body rising. Megatron let out a deep almost growl like laugh.

“I wasn’t dead. I was merely dormant. By some twist of faith, you were able to how you say “turned me off”. But luckily for me, Soundwave was able to help with that.” Megatron said as a sneer adored his face. Morgan recoiled in fear as Megatron slowly started to walk towards him.

“B-But how?!? I mean…” Megatron laughed at Morgan’s attempt at questioning. 

“Now is not the time for details. Now is the time I reclaim what is mine once more.” As Meagtron finished speaking that he grabbed Morgan by the neck and hoisted him up by the next. Morgan gasped as he struggles in his hold. 

“You-you can’t do this!” Morgan exclaimed as he tried to break out of his grasp. 

“Why not!??! This is MY body! Your just some place holder to keep me alive.” Megatron said with malice in his voice. Morgan was on the verge of crying. He wasn’t some place holder, he’s a person with a life. But that wouldn’t change Megatron’s mind as he laughed at Morgan’s tears.

“Cry all you want, these will be the last bits of emotions you will ever feel, as I lock you away. I can’t get rid of you now until I get my actual body back so I’ll have to lock you away for now.” Megatron said as he began the process. Meanwhile back with the group, Ratchet tries to check what is going with Morgan as Sari looks on in fear and Holo starts feeling the dread rising up in his body. 

“What’s going on with dad, Ratchet?” Sari said in concern as Ratchet tired to look over Morgan’s body to see if anything external caused it. Ratchet groaned in frustration as he pulled back to rub his faceplates in frustration. 

“Kid I’m not a human doctor! I don’t know what’s causing it and it doesn’t help that we are being…..” Ratchet didn’t finish as the ship began to shake and then the alarms went off. Ratchet looked at the monitor and becomes panic.

“THE HULL’S BEEN BREACH!!!! I GOTTA GO FIX THAT! YOU THREE STAY HERE!!!” Ratchet says as he runs off to where the hull breach is at. Sari and Holo look on as they feel the tension rising further in everyone. Sari looks back at Holo and then at Morgan. 

“What do we do now?” Sari questioned.

“How the frag should I know?” Holo continues to rant about this whole situation. Sari looks on in frustration as she notices movement from the corner of her eye. She turns to see Morgan stirring. She races over to him as well as Holo.

“DAD! Are you okay!??!” Sari said as she looked at Morgan’s waking form. He slowly sits up and looks at the pair. Sair smiles, but quickly fades away as she noticed his posture and demeanor was….. Different. 

“Dad……?” Sari hesitantly questioned. Holo became weary and starts to move back. Morgan looks up with an expression that sent a shiver down Sari’s spine and brought horror to Holo’s face. Morgan’s expression was….. Dark and cold. Slowly a wicked smile formed as he looked at Sari.

“I apologize little one, but he’s not here anymore.” As Megatron finished speaking, Sari’s expression change to horror. Holo is a panic grabbed Sari and raced off with her down one of the halls of the ship. 

“What happened to my Dad?!?” Sari said as she shakes in fear while in Holo’s arms.

“That’s not Morgan. That’s Megatron!” Holo said as he raced through the ship trying to get away from the now Megatron possessed Morgan. 

“Megatron! HOW!??!” Exclaimed as Holo made a sharp turn down a hall.

“I don’t know, but somehow he gained control of Morgan’s body. I’m betting that it has something to do with Soundwave.” Holo said with fear in his voice. As the paired arrived at that cargo bay. Holo put Sari down and knelt down to look at her in the eyes.

“Look I don’t know what’s gonna happen next, but you need to hide. He’ll be coming here to the cargo bay. I’ll try to distract him and once I have him distracted you run off and find the medic. Got it?” Holo explained to Sari, to which she only nodded in response. Holo heard something from behind and pushed for Sari to hide. She raced off and hid behind the Allspark. Holo slowly turned around to see Morgan’s figure turn a corner and slowly walked towards where Holo was standing. 

Holo swallowed dryly as he tries to stand confidently as the Megatron possessed Morgan came closer to him.

“I must say Holo, you being quite courageous. Even though you're a coward to your core.” Holo flinched at the response as Megatron laughed.

“That’s right Holo, or should I say Starscream. I know what you did to me. And now, I’m here to return the favor!” Megatron yelled as he race towards Holo and punched him square in the jaw. Holo takes few steps back in shock as he grabs his cheek in pain. Megatron’s wicked smile grew wider.

“Surprised?!? I have to admit, this body can through a PUNCH!” Megatron launched another swing, knocking Holo in the chest. This time he falls backward. Groaning in pain, he looks up to see Megatron above him. Megatron then grabs the collar of his shirt and brings him to his face. 

“Now I’m going to make sure that you can’t come back from this,” Megatron says as he slowly raises his fist. Holo shut his eyes and turned his head. Meanwhile, behind the Allspark container Sari watches for a moment as Megatron starts to wail on Holo, she quickly notices that the Allspark was starting to glow again. Sari muttered “uh oh” under her breath as she noticed. 

Megatron keeps on his assault with Holo until Megatron is heaving in exhaustion. He had a tired but triumphant smile on his face as he looked down at the beaten Holo.

“I’m not surprised that you somehow still online. Your just that type vermin that doesn’t die easily. But I’m done with you yet-” A bright flash caught his attention. He turned to see the Allspark pulsating quickly. Sari notices this as well and slowly moved away from it and towards the entrance. Suddenly the Allspark let out one bright flash enveloping Megatron and Holo. Sari was able to leave the cargo bay before she got caught in it and raced towards Ratchet. 

________________________________________________________________________

Fury was holding her own against Lugnut as the others were dealing with Soundwave and Blitzwing. Fury looked over to where Soundwave was and noticed the antenna that was broadcasting whatever signal he was sending out. Fury then looked by at Lugnut, an idea popped into her and head and she internally smiled.

“Your pathetic Lugunut! You not strong enough to take me down!” Fury yelled in Lugnut's face. Making the cyclopses become enraged. 

“HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG DECEPTICONS ARE!!!” Lugnut then activated the p.o.k.e and aimed at Fury. She dodged it and Grabbed the arm with the activated p.o.k.e. She swung him over to where Soundwave and Blitzwing were at. 

“Vatch out!” Blitzwing yelled Soundwave turn to notice lugnut was coming at them with his activated p.o.k.e.

“F-frag…” Soundwave said before Lugunt made contact with Soundwave and Blitzwing. The explosive sending Fury and the Autobots back. 

________________________________________________________________

Morgan groaned as he opened his bleary eyes. He looked around and noticed that he wasn’t on the ship anymore. He slowly got up and looked around. Where was he? Then he remembered what happened. Morgan looked around and noticed Megatron groaning pain. They were still in his head. He looked at Megatron with pure anger in his eyes. Morgan gritted his teeth and charged towards Megatron. Megatron was confused as to why he was back in the mind but didn't have the time to comprehend it when he felt something connected with his face. Making him fall backward. Megatron was stunned into confusion, he looked to see Morgan standing over him. Morgan crouched down to get a better look at Megatron. 

“I am not a place holder you fucker.” Was the last thing Morgan said before he was brought back to the waking world by Holo. Morgan looked up at a very beaten holo with a look of fear on his face. Morgan groaned before saying something to holo.

“So, did you at least get a hit in?” Holo face turned to relief as Morgan spoke instead of Megatron. Holo then collapsed onto his back in exhaustion. Morgan looked at Holo, feeling a pang of guilt, even though he wasn’t the one who did it. 

“So…… what do we say to the medic?” Holo questioned as they slowly hear the heavy steps of Ratchet. 


	33. What Can't Be Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! It's time for Morgan to get a rude wake-up call by Optimus. As well as a certain bot making an appearance as well.

Morgan looked out at the city as the sun slowly set behind the skyline. He had decided to come to his favorite spot that was on the outskirts of the city to get some air. Morgan sighed as he felt the exhaustion washed over him. He was feeling a lot of things right now. He was feeling the pain all throughout his body after his possession by Megatron. 

He feels the bruising slowly forming on his knuckles after Megatron beat holo senseless. He still feels the dread that Soundwave was able to help Megatron get back his body. Then there was his fear still lingering in the back of his head as he remembered being helpless in his own body especially when Megatron started chasing after his daughter and Holo. But the feeling that was worst to him was the guilt. 

He felt guilty about all of this. He was the one who made Soundwave and the other Cons attack the Autobots. He was the one who put the Autobots in danger. He was the one who also got Holo and Sari killed! HE WAS THE ONE WHO GOT FURY KILLED! HE WAS THE ONE WHO….. He’ll be the one to break Optimus’s heart. Morgan pulled his knees in and wrapped his arms around them and buried his head into his body. He felt the tears coming down his face as he quietly sobbed to himself. 

Morgan felt lost as he thought about everything. So much has happened to him and his family so much has changed. He found someone that he wants to love, but he can’t hurt them so easily with his secret. His best has been his shield for so long that it is starting to wear her down, both mentally and physically. 

“ _ Why couldn’t things be easier?”  _ Morgan whispered to himself in between sobs. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that someone walked up to where Morgan was at. 

“Cause we weren’t born with an easy life Morgan.” Voice broke the sobs that were coming from Morgan as he looked up and turned his head to look behind him. At first he only saw the feet of the person or should he say bot. As he slowly lifted his gaze to meet up with the bright blue optics that was looking back at him. Morgan looked at Optimus as he slowly moved to sit right next to him at the edge of their spot. 

The two sat together in silence for a good bit until Optimus once again spoke to break the silence.

“Morgan I….. I’m sorry.” Optimus stammered out. Morgan looked up at him waiting to hear the rest of what he has to say. 

“”I’m sorry that I didn’t handle that situation as well as I should have. But with everything that has happened I wanted to get away from earth and keep all of you guys safe. But I didn’t even consider your feelings on this. I was just thinking of the bigger picture…. In a sense.” Optimus went quiet again as the two of them sat in silence for a while. This time Morgan broke the silence.

“So what happens now?” Morgan inquired, as he looked out over at the skyline as the sun finally set over the city. Optimus rubbed the back of his next and responded.

“Well, I was informed by Ratchet that the ship needs more than just a simple fix-up by sari’s key. So we can’t leave like we originally planned.” Optimus sighed as he looked down at Morgan who’s still looking out at the city.

“What about us?” Morgan asked with no emotions to his voice. Optimus looked away for a moment but sighed and turned back to Morgan who was now looking at him. 

“To be honest, I don’t know where we stand right now.” Optimus blurted out. Morgan looked at him and with what emotions he had left in his eyes. Optimus felt the guilt rise within his spark as he looked at Morgan.

“Look I….. I think we rushed into this. I mean I feel like we are going too fast and that might be because it's from the incident with Blackarachnia. It was the heat of the moment type of thing and I just went with it.” Optimus explained, but Morgan tuned him out. He knew what Optimus was saying and he was done with it. Morgan sighed and got up from his spot and started to walk downs on the hill. Optimus looked on as he saw Morgan walking away from him. 

“Hey! Morgan! Where are you going!?!?” Optimus yelled out as he got up to follow Morgan. Morgan stopped and turned around and looked at Optimus with the most hostile expression on his face. 

“I’m leaving, because you're right it was a mistake to get together,” Morgan said coldly.

“I didn’t say that…” Optimus replied.

“No but you meant it and besides I also have my own skeletons in my closet. So I think it might be best that we shouldn’t try to mend what’s left of our relationship if your just gonna leave and not think of the consequences.” Morgan said with such hostility. Optimus looked on in shock as Morgan began to walk away again. Leaving Optimus alone in his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I vold jou! Jour punch is vo strong!” Blitzwing yelled as Soundwave slowly pulled the dismantled pieces of both Lugnut and Blitzwing. Soundwave was the only one that was still whole, well sort of. He was missing a piece of his chest as well as his left arm. They were still trying to recollect themselves after the failed attack against the Autobots. 

“How dare you! I was only protecting the pride of the Decepticon cause!” Lugnut yelled back to Blitzwing. The two began to bicker like an angry couple it back so much that Soundwave yelled.

“O-OH WOULD YOU-YOU TWO SH-SHUT UP!” Sounwave’s repetitive skipping and stuttering didn’t help the situation. 

“Wow, I’m surprised that the silent spymaster is yelling.” Soundwave became startled as he turned around to see a very large bot. The bot had a dark blue paint job with light purple lights as well as dirty yellow under armor paint. But the most bizarre feature on the bot was that he had two pairs of arms. Soundwave knew who it was. 

“He-Helex. What are you-you doing here-re?” Soundwave voiced skipped once again as he looked at Helex.

“Tarn asked me to go ahead of the rest of them since they are finishing up capturing some runaway Decepticons. They should be here in about less than an orbital cycle, so in the meantime.” Helex walked over to the edge of the lake and started to pull Lugnut out of the water as well as some of Blitzwing’s parts as well. 

“We need to get you three back into working condition before we can plan our next steps,” Helex explained. Soundwave just nodded as the two began to work on getting the other pieces out of the water. 


	34. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is trying to isolate himself. Fury is not standing for it.

_ A few weeks later…. _

"Mr. Kuval, here are the papers for the new engineering project that the R&D department is working on." A middle-aged woman with a short bob said to Morgan as the pair walked down the hallway of Morgan's building to his office. Morgan nodded as he held out his hand for the folder. The woman placed it into his hand as the pair finally reached the entrance of his office. 

"Thank you, now if you need me I will be in my office working on some other work." Morgan said in a neutral tone as he opened the door to his office. The woman gave a nod and walked off back to whatever she was doing previously. Morgan closed the door to his office and after a brief moment, he sighed in exhaustion. 

_ I'm so tired.  _

That was Morgan's only thought as he dragged his feet towards his desk and plopped himself down into his rather large chair. He leaned back into the cushions of his chair and took a deep sigh while rubbing his face as if he was trying to get rid of his tiredness. 

"These past few weeks have not been easy." Morgan said to himself. 

"It also makes things a lot harder if you're doing it alone like you have been doing for the past several weeks." A replied back to Morgan's comment making him jump in response. He turned his head towards the doorframe which leads to another part of his office. 

In that door frame stood a woman. Almost 7ft tall, robust as can be. Fire like hair in a spiky undercut. She was adorned with cybernetic features on her face. An in-place of normal limbs, robotics ones were in place. Morgan said as she strode out of the doorway towards one of the seats in his office. 

"What do you want, Fury?" Morgan said in exhaustion as Fury sat down in the seat across from him. She had a look of annoyance that was slowly turning into anger after Morgan spoke so coldly to her.

“Well let me start off by, what the hell is up with your attitude as of late?” Fury said in a rather boarish tone. Morgan's focus was now on Fury as he looked at her with an annoyed expression himself. 

“I beg your pardon?” Morgan said as he tried to get a more clear answer.

“OH, you KNOW what I mean.” Fury tone had become more aggressive.

“For the past few weeks, you have been doing nothing but being cold towards everyone around you. And when you're not doing that! You're moping around in your room!” Fury raised her voice as she wanted to make it clear to Morgan. Morgan shrunk in his seat as he felt his face flushing with shame. 

_ Fury always knew how to call someone out….  _

Morgan thought that to himself as she continued to speak.

“I know what happened on the Autobot’s ship has caused you great distraught. But you can’t push us away. It's not Healthy!” Fury explained further.

“Fury, I’m Megatron!” Morgan blurted as his anger got the better of him.

“You may have been Megatron, but that doesn’t mean you will be him again.” Fury replied back.

“I didn't have any control over the situation in the ship! Megatron was in complete control!” Morgan raised his voice as he became stressed about the situation. 

“That’s because Soundwave was able to do….. Something to you. But I was able to destroy the device that was causing it.” Fury butted back. 

“But what if there’s no device next time! What if Megatron gets control and tries to do something bad.” Morgan sputtered out. Fury pinched the bridge of her nose. She’s had enough.

“Morgan, let me tell you something. I have felt these fears for YEARS.” Fury said coldly as she stood at her full height.

“I was terrified of having Datamax industries coming back after me. There were times where I was drowning in these same questions. ‘What if they find?’ ‘what will they do to me?’ ‘What would they do to you?’. These fears have not left me, especially after when Sari came into our lives.” Fury's cold expression sent a shiver down Morgan’s spine.

“And what about Sari?! Because of the mood, you have been in, Sari hasn’t seen you since the incident! She’s worried about what’s happening and just wants to have her dad back!” Fury raised her voice as she became more irate. Morgan felt the guilt seeping in further as he realized what Fury was saying is true. 

“Fury…. I don’t know what to do.” Morgan croaked out as he felt a wave of sadness hit him. 

“I…. I thought that if I distanced myself from everyone, then maybe this wouldn’t be a problem. That maybe it wouldn’t cause pain or….. Heartache. But I think I've made things worse.” Morgan said as he finally let his tears fall from his face. Fury looked at him and sighed and gave him a saddening expression.

“This is not just about the incident, this is also about Optimus as well isn’t it?” Morgan nodded to Fury’s question in response. She looked down and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Look Morgan, I know you have feelings for him, but you guys went too fast. And I had a feeling something like that would happen.” Morgan peaked up with Fury's elaboration.

“What do you mean?” Morgan questioned.

“Don’t get me wrong, you two are cute together and you two have feelings for one another. But Because of the situation, you are in, it really wouldn’t have worked out.” Fury explained. Morgan looked up at Fury with the saddest expression.

“Alright judging by the sad expression I know it’s that hard truth that you've been trying to accept for a while now but I have something that might help take that stress away.” Fury said as she sat down at the edge of his desk.

“A couple of the Autobots are heading out into the woods to locate a strange signal. And Sari wants to make it fun by turning it into a camping trip.” Fury explained to Morgan who only looked horrified by this.

“It won’t be Optimus, it’ll be prowl and Bumblebee, and Holo.” Morgan is surprised by the mention of holo. Fury noticed the surprise on Morgan’s face and rolled her eyes.

“Look, I’ll be doing some…… things, and I don’t need to watch Holo while doing them. So, he’s going with them.” Fury said as she stroked Morgan’s hair in comfort. Morgan leaned into the touch of her robotic hand. Though cold, Morgan was touched and starved enough to feel enough warmth from them. 

“Morgan, take a break. Getaway and just enjoy some time with your daughter, okay.” Fury said as held out her hand to pull Morgan up and out of the chair. Morgan takes the outstretched hand to get up.

“I think you're right. I think it’s time I take a break.” Morgan replied as he and Fury begin to walk out of his office and back to his home.


	35. One Hell of A Trip Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the End Game now..... prepare for mental and emotional torment. 
> 
> Cause it's about to get a lot worse.

“Are jou sure zhat’s iz around here?” Blitzwing said coldly as him, Lugnut, Soundwave, and Helex trek through the woods of the backwater planet. 

“I’m-I’m sure Blitzwing. I ch-check it on the p-primative technology that out ma-master was hooked up to-to.” Soundwave vocal box was skipping still as he explained. Helex rolled his optics as he heard Blitzwing complaining about the trek.

“Enough complaining Blitzwing. We are on a mission here. Not here to bricker about how primitive the planet is.” Helex booming voice commanded making Blitzwing shut up in fear. No matter which member of the DJD it was, they all brought fear to the ranks of the decepticons. One wrong move and you were on their list. An this is one of the many reasons why none of the cons like DJD. Not even Megatron, the one who helped form the DJD itself. 

That’s saying something when the mech who created the DJD in the first place also hates them. Megatron had formed the group during the early years of his reign as the leader of the Decepticons because many of the members were still loyal to Megazarak, the original leader of the Decepticons. It worked well in the beginning, but now they have become more fanatical torturers. They are still effective at their job and can get it done rather quickly at times, but they can and will take it to the extremes. 

“How much longer before we reach our glorious leader’s body?” Lugnut, rather loudly questioned as the group slowly neared a clearing. They had begun to slow down their pace as they reached the clearing. As they entered the area Soundwave noticed that it was an entrance to a primitive mine, with some of the organic’s vehicles in the clearing. Soundwave just rolled his optics.

“We-we should be arriving at-at the location soon.” Soundwave said as his radar kept on pinging for Megatron’s body. As Soundwave walked around to see if he could get a better location on their master’s body, Helex’s scanners went off without warning, making the rather large bot jump in shock. He looks at readings that he just had gotten and his optics went wide. 

“It seems we have a problem.” Helex said to the others, making the trio look at him. 

“W-what is it?” Soundwave inquired as he looked at Helex with an odd look.

“My scanners are picking up some readings, and it isn’t Megatron’s signal.” Helex said as he brought it up for the others to see.

“The signals are foregin, they aren’t even from this planet.” Helex continued.

“I-I’ve seen this be-before. I think the-the signals are sp-space barnacles.” Soundwave elaborated to the others.

“Great space barnacles.” Blitzwing icy expression said before switching to his hothead.

“I vill obliterate jhese vermin!” Blitzwing yelled making Soundwave flinch from the loudness of his voice.

“If these are space barnacles we need to be careful. They can affect us easily, but they can also be easily defeated with high levels of heat. So the first we need to do is get rid of them if that’s what we are dealing with.” Helex's plan was simple enough and the group mostly agreed to it, all except for Lugnut.

“But what about lord Megatron’s body?!!? We are here to retrieve it! Not to get rid of pests!” Lugnut said in a loud voice once. Helex facepalmed as he felt his processor ache.

“Listen here you one tracked processor. We have to get rid of them so we don’t get infected. If don’t then no one will be able to revive Megatron properly and that place holder wins. Do YOU want that Lugnut?” Helex was to the point, making Lugnut shrink on himself.

“No….” Lugnut replied quietly.

“Good! Now, let's explore further. If anyone see space barnacles, contact the others and we will eradicate it.” Helex commanded once more before the 4 four split up to investigate further. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene blurred as Morgan looked out the window of Bumblebee’s alt form. He was in the back of the vehicle while Sari and Holo were up in the front seat having a conversation with Bee. But Morgan wasn’t paying attention to it. He wasn’t in the mood to pay attention or to get involved. He really didn’t want to be here in the first place, but after the rather emotional talk. Morgan and Fury thought it might have been a good idea to have Morgan get away from everything and take a vacation of sorts. 

This vacation was more of an impromptu thing that Sari had set up. It was a good attempt by his daughter and he commends her for being rather creative with the situation. She’s always been able to think outside the box compared to other kids her age. Being able to figure out solutions to problems much easier than others. Just like….

_ She gets that from Fury, I should've figured that out sooner. _Morgan gave a small smile as he looked at Sari deep in discussion with bee and Holo. Morgan still doesn’t know what the conversation is about, but he does notice that Holo looks rather miffed about it.

“HEY! We're here!” Sari’s voice caught Morgan and the others attention. Sari looks out the passenger window as they arrive at the location that prowl had picked out. And at the site is Prowl standing, waiting for the group to arrive.

Bee stopped his vehicle form so the three passengers could get out. Sari hops out excitedly while Morgan stretches his body out after the rather long and bumpy ride. Bumblebee transformed letting all the equipment landed onto the ground, almost squishing Holo in the process. 

“Watch it!” Holo shouted at Bee. Bee rolled his optics and looked down at Holo.

“Well, geez i’m sorry that I almost dropped stuff on you after a several hour ride through bumpy roads to get to this place in the middle of nowhere.” Bee said sarcastically to Holo. Holo was slowly turning red. He was ready to yell at the mini bot, when Morgan intervened.

"Woah, let's cool our jets here." Morgan as he got in between Bee and Holo. 

"Look, the ride was long for everyone. Whether they were driving or not. So why don't we take a deep breath and start setting camp? After all this is Sari's trip." Morgan focused his question on Bee and Holo. As they looked back and forth until Holo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll placate this for Sari's sake. But that's it." Holo grumbled as he walked off towards the camp site. Morgan sighed in relief and looked at Bumblebee.

“Well come on. We can’t let them have all the fun.” Morgan gestured to Bee to follow him to the campsite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Several hours later _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several hours of group activities, the group was surrounded by a fire as they were laughing and hollering. The majority of the group were laughing as bumblebee sat there hugging his knees and blushing in embarrassment.

“Stop laughing!” Bee yelled in frustration. 

“Bee, you gotta admit its funny when that fish scared you and made fall into the water?” Sari replied back to Bee's frustration with a question.

“It wouldn’t be as funny if it was you who was humiliated!” Bee yelled again.

“Actually I know how to laugh at myself when I goof up.” Morgan retorted. Bee looked as if smoke was coming out of his head. 

“Can we please change the subject!?!?” Bee yelled out once again. The group laughed once more as they started to settle down from the chaotic nature of the day.

“Well what do you want to do now Bumblebee?” Prowl asked as Bee uncurled himself. He thought for a moment. His express changed to a mischievous smile.

“Why don’t we tell scary stories! And I know the perfect one to start off with!” Bee exclaimed as he got settled in. The group looks at the bee inquisitively as he prepared himself to tell the story.

“This is an old legend from Cybertron. My creator used to tell me when I was still a bitlet.” As Bee explained, Morgan started to get a bad feeling about this.

_ “Millions of stellar cycles ago there was a young miner who worked with his Sire deep in the mines. They had down this for many stellar cycles and they were both happy as could be. Living the best lives they were given by the senate.” _

_ “But one cycle the young miner had gotten separated from his sire in an accident. The young miner became very lost as he searched for a way back. But to no avail. He was about to give up when he met a very large Mech. At first the young miner was scared, but the bigger mech had calmed him down and told the young one that he would help him get out.” _

_ “The mech did the very thing and brought the young miner back to his sire. The young miner was grateful, but he didn’t realize nor did his sire realize that the bigger mech had poisoned the young miner. And as time went on the younger miner became older and slowly changed into something……. Monstrous!” _

_ “One cycle as he just left the mines and joined up with the mech that poisoned him all those stellar cycles ago. Leaving his sire, alone, in the mines. The sire doesn’t see the his youngling until many stellar cycles later when he comes back to the mine and slaughters EVERYBOT! Including his sire. He’s no longer the young and kind miner that his sire once knew. He was now the warlord! He had killed the mech that poisoned him all those stellar cycles ago and took command of his army! And you know who the warlord is? It’s the most feared Decepticon of all, Megatron!” _

Bee cackled as he finished his story waiting for the others' reaction. 

Everyone was silent.

No one wanted to say anything. Prowl looked in shocked. Holo put his face in his palms. Sari had a look of horror as it titered on the verge of tears. And Morgan, he felt sick. Very sick. He stood from his spot and rushed over to his tent without saying anything. The others did the same thing except for Prowl. 

“I’m gonna search the area for the signal. Get some rest.” Prowl said as he disappeared into the forest surrounding them. Bee just looked in surprised before speaking to himself.

“Guess I scared them too well.” Bee said as he transformed into alt form and went into recharge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Several Hours Later….. Again. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was finally able to get into a dreamless sleep in his tent after laying in his sleeping bag for a bit after Bumblebee’s story. Morgan just felt sick after hearing it, as if he was about to throw up his guts. But now he was asleep and thats all that matters. Or at least he was…..

“_ M……….” _Morgan heard a faint noise in his head as he slowly tossed in his bag.

“_ Meg………..” _ The voice had become a little louder, making Morgan's sleep restless.

“Megatron..” Morgan shot up from his sleeping bag as heard that name. But became surprised when he heard it again.

“Megatronus…... “ Morgan’s eyes felt like they were gonna pop out of his head because of how wide his eyelids were.

“Megatronus……. It’s not too far…….” The voice had said. Morgan without thinking slowly got up and put on his jacket and boots. He unzipped his tent and slowly looked around, but he didn’t have the time as the voice in his head spoke again.

“Megatronus….. Follow my voice……” Morgan sighed as he quietly moved out of his tent and looked around. 

_ Okay that doesn’t help…… _As Morgan thought but at this point he has officially just stopped giving a damn and decided to just go with it. He wandered onto one of the trails and played a game of hot and cold with the voice in his head. It had taken him a bit but he had finally got on the right trail as the voice slowly became louder.

As the voice became louder he noticed the distinctness is the disembodied voice. It sounded…. Older. Like ratchet’s voice, but not as grumpy. It was more warm with wisdom behind his voice and kindness to his tone. Morgan didn’t understand how he knew it, but he felt as if he could trust this voice. As if you can put much trust in a disembodied voice. 

As Morgan kept on following the voice, he didn’t notice someone was following not far behind. Morgan was almost to where the voice was taking him when he felt his body being picked. He panicked as he was turned around to look at whoever picked him up.

Morgan closed his eyes in fear until he heard the voice.

“What are you doing out here?” Prowl questioned.

“Would you believe me if I told you that a disembodied voice was leading to somewhere?” Morgan questioned sheepishly.

“Why?” Was the only word that prowl could muster.

“I don’t it would leave me alone if I tried to back to sleep so I said fuck it.” Morgan explained as Prowl set him back down on the ground.

“This doesn’t have to do with the story that Bee talked about?” Prowl asked.

“I don’t want to talk about that. Plain and simple.” Morgan said as he began to walk in the direction that the voice had told him to go.

“You have to talk about it eventually.” Prowl stated.

“No I don’t!” Morgan shouted in annoyance.

“This trip was about getting away from that shit! Not to deal with more of it! So no, I don’t want to talk about it! I want to follow this disembodied voice, because I don’t FUCKING care anymore!” Morgan frustrations had reached its peak he felt everything from the past few months finally crashing on him. He just wants it to all stop. 

“Morgan…… i’m…..” Prowl said but Morgan.

“Your what?!? SORRY! Well maybe you guys should be! If it wasn’t for you guys! I wouldn’t be like this! I would still be a normal human! Not the reincarnation or…… WHATEVER I AM of the sinister warlord known as Megatron!” Morgan had started to walk backwards to look at prowl as he explained the feelings that he has bottle up for so long. 

“SO GUESS WHAT!?!? I DON’T CARE ANYMORE! I don’t care what you GODDAMN AUTOBOTS THINK-” Morgan was abruptly cut off as he banged into something very large and made a loud bang with that. Startling him and Prowl.

“_ You’ve found it…..” _The disembodied spoke once more.

“Found what…..?” As Morgan asked he climbed up hill and was now on top of it. And as if instinctually he wiped away the snow with his boot.

“_ Well….. Your body of course…..” _ The voice spoke once more Morgan looked down in pure horror as he saw a very large Decepticon symbol looking back at hik.


	36. One Hell of A Trip Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's kick it up another notch.

The feeling of nausea had returned once more. But instead of an overbearing wave of it. It was more of a slow creeping into his body. As the dread that Morgan was feeling was more pronounced within himself. The longer he stood on top of his former body, more adrenaline pumped through his veins making him tremble. It felt as if he had been on top of that mount for an eternity when Prowl finally snapped him out of his dreadful trance.

“Morgan!” Prowl said as he finally got close to him and shook him out of his senses. Morgan snapped out of it, although he still had the look of dread on his face making it all apparent that the voice had sent him to a place where he shouldn’t be. 

Prowl was going to ask what had spooked him so badly, but before he could ask he looked down at the mount that Morgan was on and saw the large and imposing symbol of Decepticons. It didn’t take much for Prowl to figure out the rest. 

“Oh…… oh Morgan……” Prowl said he tried to give some type of reassurance. But Morgan just looked at the symbol and felt the tears running down his cheeks as he began to sob uncontrollably about this dreadful discovery that the disembodied voice had led him to. 

“Why? WHY!??! Why do all these things lead me here!??! I don’t want to be here! I don’t want to be close to this….. THING!!!” Morgan was truly scared of all this and Prowl could tell from it. 

“Then let’s leave.” Prowl said as he held his servo out for Morgan to get on. Morgan noticed the servo. He wasn’t inclined at first to get on, but at this point he would do anything to get away from his former body. Morgan got on Prowl’s servo and was ready for this night to be over, but senses went off as he heard rustling from behind them. Prowl didn’t hesitate as he jumped away from the mount and into the dense tree.

Morgan was visibly confused as tried to figure out what was going on. He looked back at the area that the pair were once at. As the rustling of the trees had finally stopped and four figures had come out of the treeline. Morgan’s eyes widened in horror. The four figures that just came out of the woods were decepticons and not just any decepticons. Soundwave, Lugnut, and Blitzwing, as well as mysterious new bot. 

This bot was as tall as Lugnut and had dark blue armor, as well as greenish, yellow under armour. The bot was adored in light purple biolights, and had two sets of arms instead of one set of arms. Morgan felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched the group.

“I svear I heard voices coming from zhis vay!!!” Blitzwing’s hothead persona explained as he scanned the area.

“Are you sure you weren’t just hearin’ voices in your head?” The large unknown mech questioned Blizwing, making his face even redder than it was.

“I’m sure! Zhere vere voices coming from here!!!” Blitzwing yelled once more. Blitzwing began to rant about not being crazy. Lugnut and the other mech just looked at him while he was ranting. After several minutes of that, Soundwave got the attention of the blue mech.

“Hel- Helex, over h-here.” Soundwave stuttered as he motioned the blue mech, Helex to where he was standing. Helex walked over to where Soundwave was and noticed a hill of snow, but as he got closer he noticed a spot on the hill was clear and it wasn’t the standard terrain that the planet was made of. It was smooth and had one color to it, gunmetal grey. Except for one spot, it was a dark purple with white outlining around. Helex optics went wide as a crazed look took place.

“By the Allspark…. It looks like we have what we came here for.” Helex said as he turned back to Blitzwing and Lugnut.

“Looks like we have got what we came for.” Helex said to the pair.

“Do you mean…..” Lugnut trailed off.

“Yes! We have found Megatron’s body!” Helex said as he pointed at the hill. Morgan covered his mouth in shock. Prowl’s mouth was agape in shock as well. 

“We’ll have to unearth Megatron’s body, but that shouldn’t take long, then will get into contact with the rest of the DJD.” Helex explained. Morgan felt something warm on his hands and realized he was full blown crying. The fear had finally reached its climax and was now trying to release itself from morgan. Prowl realized that situation had gone from bad to worse in mere moments and he needed to get him and Morgan out of this situation as fast as they could without making themselves.

“Alright Morgan hold on.” Prowl whispered to Morgan. Morgan looked up at him with tears streaming down his face and hands. He unclasped his hands from his mouth and hugged Prowl as tightly as he could. Prowl positioned himself in the trees and suddenly sprang from one tree to another. Trying carefully not to be caught by the Cons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bee had finally woken up from his recharge he transformed quietly out of his alt form. Bee looked around the area and noticed that the campsite was mainly unchanged, except for the partially open tent that was Morgan’s.

_ Huh, probably needed to take a pit stop. _

Bee stretched his limbs and looked around the campsite further. As he was scanning the area he heard some rustling in the trees and noticed that there was some large movement within the trees. Bee was startled and aimed his stinger at the area. He was not excepting for Prowl bursting out of the treeline holding Morgan. Bee yelped and tumbled backwards. Waking the others in the camp. Holo was the first one out of the tent ready to attack, and Sari came out and yawned. Both were greeted with the chaotic mess that the three made. 

“Uh… what’s going on?” Sari questioned and then yawned once more. Bee got up from his fallen position and looked at the pair.

“I had woken up from my recharge and I heard something in the trees and then boom, these two appear!” Bee gestured to Prowl and Morgan. As Sari and Holo looked at the pair, they both noticed how terrified they looked, Morgan more so than Prowl. Morgan was shaking in Prowl’s arms.

“We need to leave, now.” Prowl said as he put Morgan down next to the others. Bee raised his Optic ridge in surprise.

“What do you me? We just got here?” Bee questioned as Prowl began to pack.

“We need to go Bumblebee.” Prowl said coldly.

“What’s got you spooked?” Bee retorted back. Prowl stood up from his spot to stare intently into Bee’s optics.

“We don’t have time for this.” Prowl with the calm and evenness he could muster spoke once again. Bee huffed and decided to start acting like a child at this moment.

“I’m not gonna leave until you tell me what’s going on!?!” Bee huffed again, making Prowl anger rise with every minute.

“Bumblebee!” Prowl’s voice was becoming unsteady. 

“Hang on Prowl. We should explain it to them.” Morgan butted in so the pair wouldn’t break out in a fight. Prowl sighed in defeat.

“Fine. Morgan and I ran into the cons, and they have a new member with them. Someone named Helex….” Prowl explained and Holo’s became very pale.

“You mean THE Helex? One of the DJD members?!?” Holo blurted out, making everyone look at Holo in surprise.

“How did you know something like that?” Bee questioned, the others became still as they released Holo might have blown his cover. 

“Well…. I heard it-” Someone cut off Holo before he could finish it.

“Well he personally knows about us, because he is, no, was the second in command of the Decepticons.” Group felt a horrible sensation as they turned their gaze to where the voice came. At the beginning of the tree there stood a very tall and imposing mech with dark blue armor and two sets of arms.

“He-Helex…..?” Holo stuttered out as he started to shake in true fear.

“That’s right you traitorous SIC! And I have something special for you. You're on the list.” Helex said with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Holo was shaking in pure fear. He looked as if he was about to collapse in fear.

“And as for you, my liege…” Helex said as he turned his gaze towards Morgan. Sari was hiding behind his leg in pure fear. Hoping that he would defend her. But Morgan was just as vulnerable to Helex as she was. 

“I don’t know what poison they have put into your mind, but don’t worry we’ll make sure that it’s no longer there.” Helex said as he went to grab Morgan. Morgan couldn’t move the fear within himself had become too much and made it impossible to move. All he could do was stand there and cry. As Helex’s hand was getting close to him, he felt a sudden pull and looked to see Holo pulling them quicking into Bee’s alt form, as well as Sari.

_ When did Bee transform? _

Morgan questioned, but he turned back to see Helex grabbing his face in pain. Everything around Morgan felt as if it was all in slow motion. That was until he was pushed into the back with Sari. Holo jumped into the front.

“BEE! DRIVE!!” Holo yelled. Bee didn’t have to be told twice as he sped down the bumpy road along with Prowl behind them. 

“Ugh…. what happened….?” Morgan said as he rubbed his head. Sari and look at him in surprise.

“You….. you don’t remember?” Holo said in surprise.

“N-no, I think my fear took over my senses for a moment there….” Morgan said and only got stares before holo spoke again. 

“You had pushed Sari away and said to get her to safety. Was rather surprising. You had become strangely calm.” Holo explained. Morgan was stunned to say the least he wanted to ask further but Bee had interrupted that idea.

“We can discuss this later, right now we have a DJD member on our tail! What do we do!?!” Bee was now in panic mode. As Bee was trying to focus on driving they heard a loud roar above them. The group looked up to see that it was a large and alien looking flight vehicle that was above them. 

“Please tell me that’s Lugnut?” Bee asked.

“Nope.” Holo retorted. Bee kicked it into high gear and drowned down the trail like a mad man. 

“What do we do?!?!” Bee questioned. As he was doing that Prowl came up to the vehicle.

“I have an idea! Roll up the windows and follow me!” Prowl said as he drove through the thick of the woods and Bee followed, as well as Helex from above. Prowl cut through most of the woods and finally reached the waterfront, but prowl wasn’t stopping.

“Oh, we're doing this!” Morgan said, Holo panicked as Bee hit the water and went deep into the lake. 

“Why are we going under water!?!?” Holo questioned as he tried to calm himself down. There was a crackle over Bee’s radio as prowl came through.

“Sorry about the sudden dip, but we went under water because the cons have a hard time tracking us because of the interference of the moisture.” Prowl explained to the group.

“That’s great and all, but what about the big con chasing us. Can’t he just drop down into the water and tried to find us that way?” Bee question Prowl. 

“Yes, but I know several spots that we can hide in that he won’t notice. Plus I know a couple of passages around here that we can take to get back to the base discreetly.” Prowl said once more.

“How do you know this?” Morgan questioned.

“I’ll explain another time, right now we need to hide.” Prowl said as his alt form drove further ahead of the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud thunderous crash was heard as Helex sunk down to the bottom of the lake bed and scanned the area with optics, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Helex tried to use his scanner to see if there were any signs of them that way. But with the planet's moisture everywhere, it was impossible for him to get a proper reading. Helex kept searching when he got a blip on his comm.

“Helex here.” 

“Have you found the traitorous SIC or our dear beloved leader?” The voice on the other end of the comm was a soothing voice, it was not a deep voice, but felt as if it could go deeper if provoked. 

“Unfortunately no, they have escaped.” Helex replied. The voice on the other end had sighed.

“That is unfortunate, but all is not lost.” The voice said as he stood up and back to walk.

“We have our master’s body. All we need is the head and then we can begin the next phase of our plan.” The mech said as he walked towards the hill where the others are uncovering the body of Megatron.

“But, what about the others? This Fury fellow seems dangerous.” Helex said as he left the lake.

“Do not worry about them. I have a plan for that one. But for now we play the waiting game. Return back to ship. We’ll begin the operations.” The voice said as finally walked up to the unburied body of Megatron and saw his beautiful insignia.

“Yes, Tarn. I’ll be back in serval astro cycles.” Helex replied before he ended the communication.

“Well, the game has begun. Now let’s see who makes the first move.” Tarn said to himself as looked out and over to see the nearby city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So let me get this straight….. You were originally Megatron, but not anymore and now you don’t want to turn into him?” Bee questioned as they had finally reached land and were now driving slowly to the Autobot’s base. 

“Yup.” Morgan said as he felt the tiredness kicked in.

“Oh…. uh, sorry about the story that I-” Bee was cut off by Morgan.

“Don’t.” Morgan said shortly.

“Okayyyy, and Holo is Starscream, but really damaged and lost his body. So he thought it was a good idea to make a deal with you and fury?” Bee asked once again.

“Yup, but now that’s no longer possible because i’m on the DJD’s list.” Holo said with the same tiredness.

“No wonder you guys had to keep it a secret.” Bee responded.

“Well this was a very bad kept secret.” Holo said once more.

“So what do we do now?” Bee asked once more. 

“Right now, we head back to my apartment and get some sleep. Next I get with Fury and figure out the next steps.” Morgan replied.

“Are you gonna tell Optimus and the others?” Bee said as they slowly reached the entrance of the base. 

“Yeah, just don’t tell them anything. Let me be the one to do it.” Morgan replied. The rest of the ride was silent until they had finally reached the base. Once inside everyone got out of the car. Bee and Prowl got out of their alt forms. 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Sari said with a yawn. 

“I agree.” Holo said tiredly.

“Fury said she would be here when we get back. I’ll go find her.” Morgan said as he walked away from the group. Morgan yawned as he heard some talking coming from Ratchet’s medical room. Morgan went to it and the talking sounded more like Yelling. Finally after getting close to the entrance he could hear it. 

“I can’t believe you! You kept something like this from us! How could you!?!” _ It sounded as if Optimus was upset. _ Morgan thought to himself. 

“This is why I kept it from you! You would freak out like this!”  _ Fury! What is she talking about. _ Morgan peered around the entrance to see Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Fury talking. 

“Well no frag!!! You are hiding Decepticons!” Optimus replied back angrily. Morgan’s heart stop when heard those words.

“It’s one con and that’s it! Look, I made the deal with Starscream because I knew he would keep his end….. Somewhat.” Fury replied back with a calmer tone. 

“Oh really!?! What about Megatron!?!” Optimus said with a snid. Morgan felt his whole world shatter once more. 

“Morgan is not Megatron!” Fury yelled back.

“What if he’s been lying to you all these years! What if he’s just using.” Optimus yelled back. Fury was in her titan form and was ready to punch Optimus. But Ratchet intervened.

“Both of you calm down!” Ratchet said as he got between them. Fury got down to Optimus’s optic level. 

“I have known him for close to 50 years….. I would know. And I know my best friend….. SO DON’T EVER ASSUME-” Fury was cut off by Bulkhead.

“Morgan?” Bulkhead said making everyone turn. In the doorway was a disheveled Morgan. He looked up with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m not Megatron…..” Morgan said as his knees buckled making him land on his knees sobbing. In no time Fury changed back to her normal size and went up to Morgan and hug him. She held him in his arms and turned her head to look at the group. 


	37. Thoughts of The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter before shit gets crazy again.

The world was cold, as if the planet’s star was not giving enough energy to keep the planet warm, and it shows in the environment. Tarn had gone on a walk to clear his processor and to amp himself up for the up and coming plan. He was on the edge of his seat at the thought of tomorrow's plan would finally bring back the most important being back to him. 

“Soon, so soon, i’ll have you back, Lord Megatron. And soon we will hunt down the ones that kept you in that horrible prison for the past 50 stellar cycles! AND SOON WE WILL HAVE THE ALLSPARK AND RECLAIM CYBERTRON FOR THE DECEPTICONS! THUS IS THE ULTIMATE CONCLUSION TO THE MIGHTY DECEPTICONS!!!” Tarn had one of his pedes on a rock posing like his mighty leader. Tarn thought about how his master would reward him for bringing him back to his former glory. As well as eliminating that horrendous SIC that Megatron had as well as the autobot scum that had helped in this. Tarn was so engrossed into his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone had come up behind him. 

“You know that your monologue is loud enough, that the autobots can hear it.” A voice behind tarn said. He turned around to be greeted by a very annoyed looking minicon.

“Nickel, I may be loud, but I doubt I'm that loud.” Tarn said will confidence, which made Nickel roll her optics in annoyance. 

“What I’m trying to say is, keep it down, we don’t want the locals to warn the autobots. Or warn them further since two autobots had escaped from Helex.” Nickel said in her galaxy renow sarcastic voice. Tarn rolled his optics. He knew what happened with Helex and two autobots that had escaped his grasp. As well as the placeholder that was keeping Megatron’s mind hostage. 

“Do not worry Nickel, the plan is still on course and even if those Autobots tell the rest, they won’t be able to defeat us.” Tarn said as he was still posing vicariously.

“What about Fury?” Nickel interjected, making Tarn snap back to reality.

“What about Fury???” Tarn retorted back in confusion. Nickel just raised a brow. 

“You know Fury, the one that is called the red berserker. The one that defeated Lockdown and stopped Soundwave, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. Fury will not go down without a fight.” Nickel said bluntly, making Tarn grumble in annoyance.

“Nickel, she’s not that powerful.” Tarn stated. Nickel brow rose again in question.

“Lockdown was weak. And she had help from the autobots when fighting the trio.” Tarn said as he finally took his pede off the rock and walked towards Nickel.

“We are the DJD, the most feared and most loyal of the Deceptions to the cause that Megatron has blossomed into something fierce. One measly bot will not be able to stop us.” Tarn said as he picked up Nickel from her spot. Tarn gently carried her towards their ship, the peaceful tyranny.

“Now I believe there are some last minute preparations that we must complete before we can go forward with our plans.” Tarn said as the pair walked back to the group as Nickel rolled her optics once more. But unaware of Tarn’s expression, he has a wicked and victorious grin behind his Decepticon face plate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so do you guys remember like back in chapter 11 (wow, its been that long?), that I introduced at least like Ten mystery characters and I vaguely bring them up from time to time. Well here's the listen so far of who's who?
> 
> The General- Strika  
Silver Tongue- Starscream/Holo  
The Judge- Tarn  
Spymaster- Soundwave  
Devotee- Lugnut  
3 face- Blitzwing (duh)  
Hybrid- Blackarchina 
> 
> There are still 3 of the mystery characters that have not been relived yet. An who knows who these 3 are?  
The wolf in sheep's clothing  
The Psycho  
The Old Miner.


	38. The Fall Of Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is going to more swearing in this chapter as well as some gore. You have been warned!

“YOU LYING FRAGGER” a voice rang out as Morgan was curled up into a fetal position. He couldn’t see you said that. Even if he could see who it was his vision was blurred, his body hurt from the horrible night before. He feels Fury rubbing his back as she tries to calm him down. But the pain was greater than he ever felt. Not just physical, but mental and emotional pain. He has felt this much pain before in life and yet it’s familiar. 

“Watch what you say Prime!!” Fury’s voice boomed out. Morgan only knew it was Fury’s voice by how close it was to him, he felt like he became deft in that ear. 

“What’s going on? We heard yelling coming from here.” Another spoke, one calmer than the rest. 

“Bumblebee, this is no of your concern!” The anger in the voice seemed calmer, less aggressive.

“Boss bot, calm down! What’s gotten your gears stuck!?!” The calmer voice, bumblebee’s spoke. 

“WHAT’S GOT MY GEARS STUCK?!? IS THAT MORG- MEGATRON WAS LYING TO US THIS WHOLE TIME!!!!” Optimus had yelled out, Morgan wanted to pass out from that, he just wanted to lose consensuses and when he woke up again everything would go back to normal. Optimus would still care for him, Fury wouldn’t have died, and he wouldn’t be tied to Megatron. But that was a dream, not his reality. 

“Use that name on him again! And you’ll regret it!” Fury’s voice boomed once more. Morgan just had about enough of this. 

“Mom, calm down!” Sari cried out in vain. His own daughter couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Ratchet takes Sari’s key.” Optimus command.

“What” almost everyone besides Morgan and Optimus spoke.

“Optimus what are you thinking!?!” Ratchet said in shock.

“That is an order!” Optimus commanded. Morgan only heard Sari struggling for a few minutes. He couldn't do anything about it.

“Prime! That’s too far!” Fury’s voice was harsh.

“I will not trust a child with the protection of the key! Especially with the revelation of who raised her.” Optimus said coldly. 

“YOU JERK!” Sari yelled as Morgan heard footsteps becoming distant.

“Sari wait!!! Come on Holo!!” Bee yelled as his footsteps became distant as well. 

“Why me….?” Holo said quietly as his footsteps disappeared. 

“That’s it!” Morgan felt Fury’s warm leave his side as he heard large metallic footsteps and a booming robotic voice.

“Hand me the key!” Fury demand. Needless to say Morgan tuned out the ensuing fight. As he slowly got up from his fetal position. His vision was still blurry, but he decided to just leave. He moved as calmly as he could to leave the room while everyone was fighting. None of them were aware when Morgan disappeared from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tarn!” Helex's voice called for him as he looked over the horizon once more. 

“What is it Helex?” Tarn said calmly as he focused on the sight of Detroit in the distance. 

“Everything is finally ready. We can now proceed with the plan.” A wicked smile formed behind Tarn’s mask as looked over at the earth city one last time before turning his back towards the horizon. 

“Now is the time, Decepticons! We get our leader back! And we claim the allspark as our own!” Tarn said in a boisterous voice as he strode towards the peaceful tyranny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Optimus and Fury were still in a yelling the alarms went off in the base, Prowl ran over to the console. His optics widen in horror. 

“Decepticons are entering into Detroit.” Prowl holler out, Fury felt her heart sink as Prowl yelled out those words. 

“Shit. Forget this. MORGAN WE NEED-” Fury looked to where Morgan originally was and only saw a empty spot. 

“Fuck….” Fury trailed off.

“They are splitting off.” Prowl said as he continued to look at the monitor.

“What do you mean?” Optimus commanded Prowl.

“I mean that the majority of them are heading to Sumdac Tower. A small group are heading in another direction.” Prowl explained. Optimus sighed.

“Ratchet, go to the ship and try to get it ready for take off. Prowl, bulkhead, and I will head to dinobots to see if we can get their help. Fury, stay here.” Optimus commanded everyone. Fury felt the rage the boil over. 

“You are not my commander.” Fury said coldly.

“Excuse me?” Optimus retorted.

“You are not my leader, you're NOT in charge of me! I will do what I need to do! And right now I need to find Morgan and get him to safety as well as MY DAUGHTER AFTER YOUR FUCKING BEHAVIOR!!!!” Fury was done. She was done with these bots with how they have been treating Morgan and HER family. 

“Your are a danger to the autobots-” 

“I’m the danger you academy wash out!” Fury yelled out, cutting Optimus from speaking. 

“NO WAIT! You're not a washout! You got fucking EXPELLED for getting one of your teammates killed! Well, she didn’t die. But I bet she wishes she did! She HATES you now. You DESERVED being expelled from the academy.” Fury finished speaking and turned away to leave. Optimus was shaking, he felt the wounds deepen, but he couldn’t let it consume him.

“Come on, we have a job to do.” Optimus said he raced out of the room and out of the warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“SARI!!!!” Bee yelled out as he looked around the area for her. Holo hopped up on one of the building's sides and looked around. 

“Bee! I’m not seeing her. Where do you think she went!?!” Holo yelled out. Bee thought for a moment before he was greeted by Fury in her Mecha form. 

“Fury!” Bee yelled out, but noticed Fury’s EMP field was dark. 

“Uh…. Fury?” Bee said hesitantly.

“Yes….” Fury EMP so cold it sent a shiver through Bee’s frame. Even Holo felt it from where he was. 

“We can’t find Sari!! Did you by chance see her when coming here?” Bee said sheepishly. Fury sighed and her EMP field cooled off a bit.

“Morgan most likely found her and went to Sumdac Tower.” Fury replied, catching Bee and Holo by surprise.

“Morgan’s not with you?” Bee asked. Fury's expression saddened. 

“It’s a long story, let’s just say, I hate you the least right now. Now come on, let’s go to Sumdac Tower.” Bee and Holo looked at one another before just following after Fury. Not realizing a few blocks away from them, a spider has caught her prey.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He honestly didn’t know how long he had been walking but it felt like several hours he had walked out of the warehouse and towards home. He decided instead of walking the shortest way home by going through the abandoned warehouse district he would take the scenic route as he walked along the sidewalk next to the beach of the lake. 

Whenever Morgan needed to cool off he would take a walk like this, no matter how cold he was or how much pain he was in. Speaking of that Morgan hasn't looked in a mirror or checked himself before leaving so he probably looked like a crazed hobo or vagabond wandering along the coast. Morgan let out a sigh and then a grunt as he felt a pain in his leg. 

He probably had twisted his ankle or some other damage when he was in the woods last night. He sat down on the rail that was on the side facing the beach of the lake. Slowly Morgan rubbed his leg trying to soothe it as much as he could. He was so focused on his leg that he didn’t notice the ambulance rolling up in front of him. It wasn’t until Ratchet’s voice broke his concentration. 

“Do you need a lift?” Ratchet said as he opened his door for Morgan. 

“Shouldn’t you I don’t know, kill me or offline me or whatever Optimus wants you to do to me?!?!” Morgan was incredulous. 

“Kid, get in. we need to talk.” Ratchet said finally, Morgan huffed and got up from his spot and hopped into Ratchet’s alt mode. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Morgan said dryly.

“Fury was trying to explain what was going on with you, but it didn’t go as planned.” Ratchet said. 

“Huh, you think?” Morgan's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he retorted back. 

“Kid, don’t get smart with me!” Ratchet quipped back. But he sighed and calmed himself. 

“She tried to talk to me first because she thought it would have been better if I knew the whole story before telling Optimus. But when Fury was explaining it to me, Optimus walked in at the moment she revealed it.” Ratchet said calmly.

“Why did she think you would be better to talk to?” Morgan was curious as to why. 

“Well, I have had my suspicions for a while now and I tried to get it out of Fury for a while now so she thought it was logical to tell me first.” Morgan did figure that Ratchet was getting suspicious of them, but he didn’t know how much. 

“Anyway, Optimus heard and got into a heated debate. Then you walked in and you know the rest. Well until I think you do?” Ratchet said. 

“Yeah, how Optimus treated me, as well as Sari, and Fury.” Morgan said coldly. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m keeping her key safe. And it seems you didn’t get the tail end of the convo.” Ratchet said quietly as they passed by Morgan’s block. He didn’t notice due to what Ratchet last said. 

“What do you mean?” Morgan curiosity peaked. 

“Let's just say Fury said something that I did not know she was willing to say.” Ratchet said sheepishly as felt his stomach cured.

“Wh- what did she say?” Morgan had a feeling, but he didn’t know for sure, but the feeling was strong. Ratchet was about to say something when his alt mode jolted startling the pair. In a matter of moments they were jolted again and again to the point where Ratchet crashed, causing the two to black out. 

The first thing that Ratchet felt was cold. Not cold by the planet’s weather, but cold down to his joints. He tried to focus on something to figure what happened, but his optics were fuzzy and his audio receptors were fading in and out. Ratchet was finally able to focus his optics, but they were still blurry. That's when he realized that he was encased in ice. He looked around as best as he could and saw that he was missing his limb with the key on it and Morgan. 

That’s when Ratchet audio finally picked it up. It was muffled but he looked in front of him to see three figures. One holding his limb, one holding Morgan, and one next to them. As ratchet focused more he realized it was Morgan hollering for him. His voice sounded hoarse as if he was crying. Ratchet panic kicked in.

_ No…. _

As Ratchet watched helpless as one of the bots pulled Morgan up and began to speak. Ratchet felt something in his spark.

_ No.  _

The person began to speak and Morgan’s body began to shake.

_ NO. _

Morgan begged for mercy as he felt something wrong within his body. He cried out for Ratchet. 

_ NO! _

Ratchet tried to break free of his ice imprisonment, but when looked back up all he saw was a mist of red falling on the mech servo and the surrounding group. 

_ No…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you are mad at Optimus and Fury?


End file.
